The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time
by Jason Elliott
Summary: An in depth novelization, this story will allow readers to relive the epic quest. Rated T for violence, swearing, and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1: Kokiri Forest

Disclaimer: All rights to the Legend of Zelda series and characters belong to Nintendo.

* * *

Chapter 1: Kokiri Forest

Long ago there existed a land now lost to the ravages of time. Blessed by heaven, it was known as Hyrule. A glorious kingdom, vast and far reaching, it was a place of true wonder and beauty. Its main inhabitants were the Hylians. They were human in appearance save for their pointed ears, which were reputed to have allowed them to catch whispers from the gods. In their blood ran ancient magic, giving them a tendency towards sorcery and psychic abilities. The Hylians lived under a monarchy, led by the King of Hyrule, who resided within Hyrule Castle. The Hylians lived in various villages throughout the kingdom, working communally with each other to live their lives peacefully.

Then there were the Gorons. A strong, mountainous race, the Gorons resided in Death Mountain, a dormant volcano on the northeastern edge of Hyrule's territory. They resembled humans in that they possessed arms, legs, heads, ears eyes and mouths, but the similarities ended there. These creatures were as massive as boulders, and with their dark, toughened skin, they looked like boulders too. They had a fondness for ingesting rocks, and had the intimidating ability to curl up into a semispherical form and blaze away, rolling far faster than any human could ever hope to run. They were a tribal society ruled by a chieftain, and while their raw strength and power made them terrible enemies, they were fiercely loyal to their allies, and never abandoned a friend. They were traditional allies of the Hylians.

The Zora lived on the eastern edge of Hyrule, up Zora's River and in what was commonly referred to as Zora's Domain. The Zora were an aquatic race with the ability to live both underwater and on land. They appeared a cross between fish and humans, with arms and legs, gills, fins, and webbed feet. A peaceful race by nature, the Zora lived under a monarchial rule, and their royal family held a close alliance with the Hylians' royal family. The Zora worshiped their protective deity, Jabu-Jabu, an enormous fish god who lay in a secluded lake in their Domain. It was the job of the Zora to keep the waterways of Hyrule clean, and they were often seen at Lake Hylia, a large body of water found in Hyrule's southern tip.

Off to the west lay an immense desert, inhabited by the Gerudo tribe. Not much was known about the Gerudo; historically they were an isolationist faction in Hyrule, preferring to keep to themselves in the desert rather than associate with the rest of Hyrule. They were not enemies of the other races of Hyrule, but neither were they allies. The region in which they lived was barren of most all life, except for what few, vicious monsters were able to survive in such a hostile environment. If one were to believe the rumors circulated about the Gerudo, then, journeying into Gerudo Valley, one would have happened upon Gerudo Fortress, a great stone construction housing a maze of passages only navigable by the Gerudo themselves. Perhaps the most intriguing rumor concerning the Gerudo was that they were a race consisting entirely of women. These women, bronzed by their time in the desert and made strong through years of combat training, were said to have possessed such beauty that men were driven mad by the mere thought of them. It was said that many an unfortunate soul had wandered into the Gerudo territory, hoping to catch but a glimpse of these legendary women, only to find themselves knocked unconscious from behind, awakening several hours later in Hyrule field, stripped of all valuable possessions. For the Gerudo were thieves. Stealing was their way of life, their culture, their creed. Even when, on occasion, a Gerudo woman was rumored to have journeyed outside the desert seeking a male partner—for again, males were essentially nonexistent within the Gerudo tribe—theft was ever on her mind. For she would find a willing partner; indeed, many, many willing partners! But after the act was completed, she would depart, leaving the man to boast to his friends that he had coupled with one of the fabled Gerudo. And she would journey back to the desert, having stolen what she had come for: a man's essence. Nine months later, the woman would give birth to a female child. No trace of the father would exist within the infant. Perhaps it was some mysterious magic the Gerudo possessed, but every Gerudo child was born entirely and completely Gerudo, her blood undiluted by the male parent.

There was a final rumor circulated about the ever secretive Gerudo. Once every hundred years, it was said, a male child was born into the Gerudo tribe. A child who would grow into immense strength, gifted with the ability to lead. And by Gerudo law, that male would become the leader of the Gerudo, ruling as king. But, of course, all was merely rumor.

There was another race that existed within the land of Hyrule, one almost as mysterious and mythical as the Gerudo. To the southeast, the land was covered by an immense forest, ancient beyond memory. It was a magical place, in which creatures of all sorts lived. The other races had never explored it, and did not wish to for rumor that it was protected by a great power, a guardian deity, even. Guardian deity or not, the forest, known as the Lost Woods, was an absolute maze with twists and turns that could bewilder even the most experienced of explorers. Many a brave soul had ventured into the forest, only to never return. As such, the forest was often thought of as uninhabitable by the other races. However, legend told of a reclusive tribe of humanoid creatures that made their home in the forest. One could never be sure of the accuracy of such stories, of course, but it was said that these creatures were childlike in appearance, never growing up, never growing old. Referred to as the Kokiri, they were said to live in a secluded area deep in the forest, known to them as the Kokiri Forest. Here they lived in their simple huts, working and living together in harmony. It was often told that each Kokiri child was accompanied by a fairy partner, assigned to them by the rumored guardian deity. The Kokiri never left the forest, for they believed doing so would result in their immediate deaths. As such, their existence had never been confirmed…

* * *

He was running. Why he was running, he could not discern, but his pouch felt unusually heavy to him. Without looking, he instinctively knew that within that pouch were three gems of unrivaled beauty. With them rested the fate of the world. But why? He was still running, his legs weary, his breathing heavy. On the horizon a structure rose up from the ground. A house of some sort? As he grew closer, the structure grew ever larger, and he realized with a shock that it was not a house.

Towers that seemed to jut into the sky itself were connected by great stone walls, each so high that even from a far away distance he had to look up to view their tops. They appeared to form a rough circle, perhaps enclosing some sort of town. A large wooden drawbridge blemished one of the walls; it had been retracted, cutting off entry through the walls. Still looking up, still running, he noticed that storm clouds were gathering, lightning crackling ominously in the sky, thunder booming in the distance. One storm cloud extended down to the top of a hill that rose out of the encirclement of stone walls, and upon which rested a brilliant white fortress. The fortress reflected what little light was let slip through the storm clouds, giving it a radiant appearance. Then he noticed that it was not a cloud connecting the fortress to the sky above, but rather, smoke. The fortress was burning.

He finally reached the great stone walls, and heard cries of terror issue from within. A vast, deep trench of water prevented him from moving any closer to the walls, but just then the enormous wooden drawbridge began to lower, as if welcoming his arrival. As it bridged the gap over the water, he heard a loud whinny, and suddenly a white horse dashed across the drawbridge, its two passengers urging it forward.

Staring after them, he felt a sudden chill ripple through the air. The back of his neck tingled, and he sensed the arrival of a malignant presence. Whirling around, he found himself being stared down by a great black stallion, upon which was seated a large man. His body was muscular and armored, but where his head should have been instead rested the head of a fearsome boar, razor sharp tusks protruding from its bared teeth. He watched as the man slowly raised his hand, into which a crackling orb of black energy seemed to condense. There was a flash, and then there was pain…

* * *

Link awoke in a cold sweat, his chest heaving as his lungs sucked in oxygen from the surrounding room. Eyes moving wildly, his hands clenched the bed sheets underneath him, anchoring himself to this plane of consciousness, this world that he saw. Slowly, his breathing slowed, and his sweat-ridden hands relaxed. When at last his heart rate had resumed its normal pace, Link slowly sat up, pulling his covers around him to counter the chill his cool sweat had brought.

Another nightmare. They had been plaguing his sleep for weeks, always the same: running, stone walls, white horse, evil man. Link shook his head. But this time it had been far more vivid! Usually he only vaguely understood what was happening, but tonight he had experienced a clearer view of the events that had occurred in his unconscious. Had that great fortress been a castle? The Great Deku Tree had told the Kokiri tales of such vast buildings that existed outside the forest, but Link had never before seen one. And who was that horrid horseman? He had appeared more demon than man, brought up from the depths of the underworld to torment the living. Link shivered, recalling the hatred and bloodlust he had felt radiating from the man. Not for the first time, he considered bringing his troubles before the Great Deku Tree, but decided against such a course of action. If the Great Deku Tree already saw him as unworthy of a fairy, Link thought bitterly, then complaining of bad dreams would only serve to further damage his chances.

So instead Link sought to distract himself from the troubling experience. Peering through the nighttime darkness, Link took in the view of his single-room, wooden hut. His stuffed mattress beneath him, his eyes fell upon his oak dresser, oak trunk, and oak table with accompanying chairs, all positioned against the walls. So much wood! It really wasn't surprising, Link thought; he did, after all, live in a forest. And what more abundant building material could a forest supply, if not wood? Still, for the moment it seemed to put him off. Perhaps it was some lingering effect from the nightmare, but he felt a sudden yearning for something besides what a tree could provide. As ridiculous as it sounded, especially to someone who had lived for as long as he could remember in a forest, Link pined to see stone, vast amounts of stone: stone walls and stone hallways. But why? The only thing in his home, Link noted, still propping himself up with his drying hands, were a series of ceramic pots that he used to store supplies in: water, dried fruit, and what gems—known as rupees in his village, and used as currency—he could obtain. That, and one other thing.

Link's head now turned to focus his gaze upon a small, rounded object lying upon his table. Eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, he was able to make out its distinct features. Roughly the size of a potato, the object was made of hardened clay, a trail of holes running along its sides. A short mouthpiece extended from one end, leading into a hollowed out chamber into which air could be blown to produce light, lilting notes. Off white in color, Link recalled how difficult it had been to craft the object into its current form, having to fashion its many holes in precisely the correct size. Then it was two days of attentiveness at the furnace, keeping the fire roaring, and carefully observing the transformation of the object's soft clay body into one that was hardened and durable. After it had properly cooled and been finished with a thick, sappy glaze to prevent it from scratching, Link's project was complete: his ocarina.

It was perhaps not as elegant as Saria's ocarina, but then, the same could be said for his skill with it. Saria had been tutoring Link for months, their days always beginning with a morning practice session. At first his attempts to create soft, delicate, enlightening notes had resulted in harsh, ear splitting shrieks that drove away most anything in the general vicinity that had ears. As time had passed, however, the wince-inducing tones had been replaced by gentler, more pleasant ones. And though Link could now say with confidence that he was a fairly competent ocarina player, he just did not possess the natural flair that Saria did. There was nothing to be done about it, he supposed.

Suddenly remembering the current time of day—or in this case, night—Link realized with a groan that in only a few short hours he would have to force himself out of bed to meet with Saria for their practice session. Why did she always insist they play so early? Flopping back down onto his bed, Link tugged his blanket over himself and shut his eyes, willing his body to resume its slumber. An answer to his wish, Link felt his eyelids grow heavy once more, and his train of thought began to wander as restful unconsciousness overtook him. He prayed to the gods that he would not once more slip into a sleep of nightmares.

* * *

Link was awoken some time later by a gentle, if irritating, poking sensation. Lying sideways on his bed, his blond hair sticking every which way due to a difficult night of tossing and turning, he reluctantly opened one sleep eye to view the intruder. At the side of his bed stood a young girl, about his age—eleven or twelve—who had for the past five minutes been slowly prodding him on the forehead.

She had a peculiar appearance. Knee length boots, shorts that reached midway down her thighs, and a long sleeve shirt worn underneath a wool vest; all were of a dark emerald green. This in itself was not that unusual, as all the Kokiri chose to dress chiefly in green clothing. But this girl had taken things a step further. Her neatly combed hair, which fell down just to the top of her neck, had also been dyed a rich, forest green color. Combined with her clear, pale complexion and bright eyes, the overall effect was rather adorable.

"Wake up sleepy head," she said in a singsong voice, a smile stretching her lips.

Link groaned into his pillow. "Too early," he mumbled. "Why not wait a few hours?"

But Saria would have none of it. "Come on you," she spoke as she grabbed him by the arms and forcefully yanked him from the mattress. "All sleep and no practice makes for a sub par ocarina player." Link, torn between laughing and glaring, stumbled to his feet clumsily as Saria stepped back to survey him. She tilted her head to one side and crossed her arms, viewing him thoughtfully. "You look a mess," she said finally, gesturing to his unkempt hair, naked torso, and half lucid expression. "How about I go wait outside while you freshen up?" And with that, she skipped playfully out of his wooden hut, descending Link's ladder to return to the forest ground beneath.

Awed that Saria could always be so energetic, so cheerful, Link walked over to his trunk. Opening it, he found several pairs of woolen socks, brown leather boots, and dark green tunics. There were also several leather belts stored in one corner of the trunk, upon which several material pouches had been attached. Stepping out of his white night pants, he put on a pair of socks and boots, and pulled on one of the tunics, belting it at the waist. Shifting over to one of his ceramic storage pots, Link scooped up a handful of water to rinse his face and wet down his yellow blond hair. Grabbing his ocarina off the table, he was two steps from the door when he realized he had forgotten his hat.

All the Kokiri boys wore hats, green and pointed, often titled to the side of their heads. Link also possessed a green hat, but instead of pointing straight up, it extended from his crown to behind his head, and it had a tendency to whip around in strong gusts. Link could not recall a time when he had not worn his hat, and always felt more at ease when it was safely perched atop his head. Dashing over to his mattress, he snatched it off the oak bed frame, and at last exited his house.

Link stepped out his front door onto a raised platform some twelve feet above the soft earth. Kokiri Village surrounded him, with some three dozen huts strewn across a large clearing. None of the other Kokiri had quite taken to his idea to construct buildings above the ground, but Link enjoyed the view his elevated living space provided him, and was glad he had gone ahead with his project by himself. In the middle of the village an enormous fire pit had been carved into the earth, and a light trail of smoke arose from it as the Kokiri cooks prepared that morning's breakfast for the village.

"Link, would you hurry up?"

At the bottom of the ladder leading from the platform to the ground stood Saria, tapping her foot impatiently as she stared up at him. Link descended to greet his best friend, giving her a look to imply that he was still not happy at being roused from his slumber. "Hold your horses, would you? If you would just be willing play at a decent hour I might not be so slow to get out of bed."

Saria stuck her tongue out. "If you would just be willing to go to bed at a decent hour then you might not be so slow to get out bed," she countered.

Link rolled his eyes, and playfully flicked her on the nose. "Shall we be going now?"

Saria's eyes glinted mischievously. "I was thinking we should race," she said, white teeth flashing as she grinned.

Link shot her a shrewd expression. "We both know that you know the Lost Woods like the back of your hand, Saria."

"That I do," she responded, grin widening even further.

Link's look of frustration grew. "Whereas I can barely find my way into it, let alone through it."

A nod from Saria affirmed this statement. "Indeed," she spoke, voice cracking with mirth. "Which is what will make this so very amusing." And with that, she set off at a dead run, sprinting towards the edge of the village and to the more mysterious, less explored part of the forest.

Sighing in exasperation, Link chased after her. If he could just manage to keep on her tail, then at the very least he wouldn't risk losing his way to where they met to play their ocarinas. But this plan fell through, for the moment Link reached the edge of the clearing at the top of the hill—the border of Kokiri Forest and the Lost Woods—Saria, who had already ventured into the trees, vanished from sight. Grumbling to himself, Link knew he had already lost the "race". No Kokiri, save Saria, had ever been able to successfully navigate the Lost Woods. He and the other Kokiri were forced to wander along a worn path that traversed through the woods, but never truly understood where they were at any given moment. Saria, on the other hand, was able to stray from the path; indeed, she could afford to avoid it altogether. This gave her an unfair advantage, as she surely knew a quicker route to the meeting place than the one the path offered.

Sighing in resignation, Link ambled over to where the path of the Lost Woods commenced, and started down it, toying with the idea that Saria would have quite a bit of time to laugh at him before he reached their meeting place. As he journeyed deeper into the woods, the early morning sunlight became obscured from view by the thickening trees and foliage. A silence engulfed him, as all sounds of life died out. It was a curious thing, this forest. The Great Deku Tree had warned the Kokiri that losing one's path in the Lost Woods meant certain doom, that the forest had a most peculiar, if not entirely benevolent, kind of magic. Link had heard stories that Kokiri who lost their way in the Lost Woods find themselves transformed into Skull Kids, demented looking creatures, forced to wander the Lost Woods forever. Link had never run across a Skull Kid before, although Saria had claimed to have met several, commenting that they were very nice, and a tad mischievous. Which, Link thought darkly, would mean that they and Saria would get along just fine.

Just then the beaten path split into three new routes. From memory, Link selected the right one, which would lead him to his desired destination. Walking further, he spied an antlered deer some ways off the path. Tall and majestic, it trotted through the forest with great intent, perhaps searching for a plentiful meal for its family. Link smiled. Truly, life was a magnificent thing. Although his own life had thus far been rather short, in the time that he had been alive, he had come to truly appreciate what peace and harmony nature offered. He couldn't possibly imagine wishing for anything beyond what this forest could offer. The Great Deku Tree had told stories of the outside world, but what did Link care of faraway lands? No, he was content living here, never growing old, and spending carefree days with his friends.

Still smiling, Link rounded another corner along the path and came to a halt. Some ten feet ahead, the trees gave way to an open view of the sky. Link walked into the small clearing, surrounded on all sides by foliage. Directly ahead of him lay an opening between two enormous thorn bushes, which he now jogged through. He then found himself faced with a much larger clearing, the ground spotted with more thorny hedges. He noticed several circular clumps of brown leaves lying upon the ground. Unassuming though they appeared, Link knew that these were actually concealed deku scrubs, lying just beneath the surface. Short and rounded, with tubular mouths, they had a tendency to pop up at the occasional passersby and pelt them with deku nuts; Link had been on the receiving end of such attacks many a time, and painfully recalled the unpleasantness of the encounters. Fortunately, at this time of day, deku scrubs tended to slumber, awakening more towards noon. Carefully tiptoeing across the clearing, Link moved towards the opposite side, where a large set of ancient stone steps led to higher ground. Reaching the top of the steps, he strode down a narrow corridor, enormous earthen walls blocking him in on either side. At the end of the passage, he at last arrived at his destination.

Link didn't know how Saria had found this secret hideaway, but it truly was a sight to behold. A rectangular area covered in greener than green grass, a barren tree trunk stood tall in the center, stretching its decrepit branches high towards the heavens, proving its strength and fortitude even in death. The stub of another tree crouched next to it some fifteen feet away. Off to the side rested a mysterious stone octagon, in the center of which was carved a large triangle. It was most peculiar, for it had been split into a further four triangles, three of which shone a dull, gold color. But by far the most fascinating aspect of this isolated enclosure was that its walls were constructed of stone bricks. Never before had Link encountered such an engineering feat, coming from a village where all building utilized wooden materials. On the far wall there was a large wooden entranceway some forty feet up from the ground. A raised platform jutted out from the entrance, but with no ladder or staircase to lead up to it, Link couldn't possibly imagine how one might reach it. Why would someone build an entranceway that could not be accessed from the outside? Link was pondering this when a sharp pain suddenly erupted on the back of his neck.

"Ow!" Link cried, clasping a hand to the injured spot, and whipping around to face his attacker. At first he had surmised that an early rising deku scrub had woken from its slumber to take a shot at him, but instead he found Saria at the top of the stairs he had just ascended, slingshot in hand, already loaded with a second deku nut.

"That's for being late," she said, laughter dancing in her eyes.

Link glared at her, still massaging his neck. "I hardly find it fair that you should be allowed to attack me for losing a race that I never had a chance at in the first place." He said bitterly.

Saria's giggles echoed around the enclosure. "Attack has such a negative connotation," she reflected. "I think 'surprise' would be a better word."

"Well your 'surprises' are going to be the death of me," Link said in a sarcastic tone. But by now he was grinning too. "Where'd you get the slingshot? Can I have a look?"

Saria tossed the slingshot to Link, who caught it with a swing of his left hand. Holding it up to the intensifying morning light, he noted its fine craftsmanship. The frame had been carved from a very supple wood, from a willow perhaps. An elastic material stretched between the two prongs, and a leather grip was tightly wrapped around the handle. Looking closer, Link noticed at the very bottom of the handle, a miniscule inscription was carved: L&S

"L&S….Link and Saria?" He muttered half aloud. Link looked up at Saria, whose angular cheeks had suddenly reddened, and she averted her gaze to the ground.

"I-I made it for you. I thought," she said, a fluttering nervousness present in her normally composed and self confident tone, "that you-that you might like it." Her cheeks still burning, she looked up at him, awaiting his response.

Link stood there for a moment, expressionless. Then, his face broke into a smile. "I love it Saria."

Her cheeks reddened even further, but then she too smiled. "Really?"

Link nodded in affirmation. "Really," he said. "This is an awesome present Saria, the best I've ever gotten!" He slid the slingshot into his belt, and then strode over to her, enclosing her in a warm embrace.

At this Saria's entire face blushed, but she seemed past caring. "Just don't go using it to attack Mido, okay?" She asked. Link stepped back from her with a look of disbelief. She broke out into another round of giggles. "Okay," she relented, "You can use it on Mido, just go easy on him, alright?"

"But when has Mido ever gone easy on me?" Link asked, smiling mischievously.

"Bleh," Saria uttered, as she hit him lightly on the shoulder. "Enough of that now, we need to get to practice!"

She skipped over to the tree stump and took a seat upon it, whipping out her smooth, well crafted ocarina that had a slight pink tinge to it. Link followed, opening one of his pouches situated on his belt, pulling his own ocarina, trying not to think how much cruder it was than Saria's. After taking a seat on the stump beside Saria, the Kokiri girl nodded at him, "Let's go ahead and warm up." And they commenced with playing a progression of notes, starting with low tones and working their way up the scale.

When at last Link's mouth had loosened up a bit, he inquired, "I don't suppose today will be the day you teach me your 'song', will it?"

It went without saying that Saria was talented enough to craft her own melodies and tunes. But a year or so back she had developed what she considered to be her "masterpiece". She had affectionately named it "Saria's Song". What it lacked in originality of title, it made up for in musical quality. A mysterious melody, Saria played it whenever a Kokiri child had need of a pick-me-up, or when she decided to wander off into the Lost Woods alone, performing for nearby woodland creatures while she walked. Every time Link heard it, it instilled in him a kind of peace that made him feel at one with the world around him.

Saria had never taught anyone else her special melody, claiming it was too difficult for others to master. Privately, Link suspected that she simply wished to keep the secret of the tune to herself. Whatever her reasons, they had not prevented Link from constantly and consistently bothering her to teach him, but she had always refused. He doubted today would be any different.

Saria sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. Then she opened them, looking him straight in the eye. A small smile played on her lips. "Well," she said at last, "I suppose you've earned it through all your hard work."

Link felt like jumping up with a whoop of celebration, but kept a tight lock on his emotions. "Yes," he agreed, fighting to keep a straight face, "It has been awful difficult to put up with you for all this time."

Saria feigned offense, and then motioned for him to lean in. "Alright wise guy, you better watch your mouth if you want to learn my song." Link abated, and held up his hands in a gesture of cessation. Satisfied, Saria proceeded to show him the proper fingering on the ocarina required to play her unique melody. "And then," she finished, "With some practice, it will turn out like this:"

She placed her ocarina to her lips, and a moment later, "Saria's Song" sprang forth. Link fell into a state of awe as the cheerful, light hearted melody washed over him. Happily entranced, he reflected on the remarkable girl sitting next to him. When Saria touched her lips to an ocarina, music such as only the gods could produce sprang forth. Graceful in every sense of the word, she always seemed to be in tune with her surroundings. In addition to being the only Kokiri child in the village who could successfully navigate the surrounding Lost Woods, at times Saria appeared to be an extension of the forest itself. Which made sense, thought Link. After all, the Kokiri were the children of the Great Deku Tree, the powerful forest guardian who watched over them like a tender parent. But Saria was different; she was more than just a creation of a tree deity. She was more connected with the forest than any of the other Kokiri children, and Link suspected she knew it too.

Link mused on this thought for a while. Perhaps that was why Saria was so popular among the other Kokiri; she was to them, subconsciously perhaps, an embodiment of the forest, of their home, a place where they were safe. It might also help explain Mido's rather obvious crush on her. Link grinned. It had always given him dark pleasure to know that Saria preferred him to Mido, despite everything Mido did to try and impress her. Perhaps that was why Mido so detested Link; he was jealous of the close friendship Link and Saria held.

But then, Link corrected himself, what he and Saria had was more complicated than merely a close friendship. The gift of the slingshot had been just one of several gestures made by Saria over the past few months. She obviously felt more for him than what a friend would; he always noticed her staring at him when she thought he wasn't looking, and no matter the situation, his presence always elicited a cheerful smile from her.

Link, on the other hand, wasn't entirely sure how he felt about the situation. He greatly enjoyed Saria's company, that was a given; she was his best friend. But to be more than that…he just didn't know if he felt that way about her. And he couldn't think of a situation in which he would be able to tell her that and still keep her as a close friend. What would he do?

Gradually, Saria ended her song, pulling her ocarina away from her lips, looking at Link expectantly. "Well," she asked impatiently, "are you going to try it out, or are you just going to sit there all day like a deku baba?"

Link ceased his musings, and quickly placed his ocarina to his parted lips. Trying to recall the finger positions Saria had taught him, he cautiously sounded out the tune. After a few moments of timid playing, Link strengthened his air flow into his ocarina, and sounded Saria's Song in bold, lilting tones. He found himself caught in his own music, which once more settled a distinctive peace around him. Looking over at Saria, he noted that she too was not entirely immune to the song's effect, and had closed her eyes in relaxation.

When Link finished, the calm that had descended over the clearing lingered for a minute, before dissipating as Saria opened her eyes. Beaming, she leaned over to hug him. "You did it Link! Congratulations! You're a true ocarina player now!"

Link's grin of accomplishment shifted to one of sarcastic playfulness. "What, so you're saying that only those who can play _your _song are true ocarina players? I didn't realize you were so conceited Saria."

Fed up with Link's teasing, Saria did not respond, but simply and effectively tackled him to the ground, resorting to tickling Link in order to prevent him from retaliating. His laughter was soon joined by hers, and their happiness filled the enclosure.

* * *

Rather than "racing" back to Kokiri Village, Link and Saria instead chose to stroll together along the path that Link had originally taken. Conversing merrily, the two made their way back through the woods and into the large clearing that was Kokiri Village.

"So what shall we do now, Link?" Saria asked.

Gesturing at the position of the rising sun, which indicated that it was now late morning, Link responded, "Well as it's no longer the crack of dawn"—he shot Saria a playful glare—"the store should be open, and I have a few things I need to pick up."

Saria looked like she wished to inquire further, but instead shrugged. "Suit yourself," she said. "I'm off to convince the cooks to give me an early lunch." Grinning wickedly, she winked at him and skipped off.

Shaking his head at her mischievous antics, Link turned in the direction of his house, as he didn't have any money with him with which to purchase the items he had ordered from the shop. Along his way, he came across another Kokiri child, who was hunched over a stone the size of Link's head that lay in front of what he recognized as Saria's house, with its characteristically green painted door.

"What's up Fado?" He asked.

Fado was outfitted in woolen shorts, a short sleeved shirt, with elfish shoes and a short hat pushed to one side of his head. As was the Kokiri norm, his vestments were entirely green. His long, messy hair fell into his eyes, hiding half his face from view, and had been dyed a dark orange, which privately Link felt did not go very well with the green clothing. Beside his head hovered a small globe of light, which upon closer examination was revealed to be a very tiny humanoid creature with wings, perhaps only five inches tall: Fado's fairy.

"Oh hey Link," Fado said, straightening up and pushing his sweaty orange hair out of his eyes, only to have it fall back. "Mido told me to remove all these rocks in front of Saria's house. I think he wants to impress her by telling her that he did it."

Link's expression darkened. Typical Mido. "Do you need some help?" He inquired.

Fado shook his head wildly, which sent his long, unkempt hair whipping around his face, accidentally hitting his fairy in the process. She flew back a foot, and Fado immediately turned to her with an apologetic expression. "Sorry Seeri," he said.

Seeri flew over and began speaking in his ear, her voice too soft for Link to hear. She tugged on Fado's long hair, and Link held back a chuckle as he guessed at what she was telling him.

Fado began to pout and muttered to her, "I do not need a haircut…."

Link couldn't help but laugh at this. Fado suddenly looked at him, as if remembering something. "Oh Link, I meant to warn you: Mido's been looking for you. He's in a bad mood today, so I'd recommend you avoid him and his gang if at all possible."

Link grimaced, but nodded to Fado. "Thanks," he said, "I'll try. Alright, well I'll see you later then." Fado waved goodbye and resumed his work. Link turned around and started walking towards his house.

Arriving at the hut, Link jumped up the ladder two steps at a time and dashed inside, going straight for the ceramic pot in which he stored his rupees. The pot was rather full, and Link pulled a handful out and stuffed it into one of the pouches on his belt. Link smirked as he did so. It was actually thanks to Mido that he possessed such an abundance of rupees. Mido, the self proclaimed "boss of the Kokiri" had assigned him to the group known as the village groundskeepers, along with Fado and a few others. It was their duty to keep the village clearing free of any weeds or rocks. While Mido had obviously thought back breaking manual labor to be a punishment for Link, it had in fact, been a blessing. For one, pulling up weeds and large stones all day had kept Link in excellent physical condition; he was one of the strongest Kokiri in the village. And the greatest advantage of being a village groundskeeper was that there were often rupees and other useful items hidden beneath stones, or among the weeds. It was a jealously guarded secret among the groundskeepers, who knew that if the other Kokiri realized what lucrative positions the groundskeepers had, then they all would want to be assigned to the group.

Grinning at the irony of the situation, Link exited his hut and made his way over to the Kokiri Village Store. It was manned by a dozen Kokiri, and sold all variety of items. Link had placed two orders in the store, and his items had finally been collected and were ready for his purchase. Entering the wooden building, roughly six times the size of a regular Kokiri house, Link noticed the three Know-It-All Brothers inquiring about a healing potion, discussing its effects and usage with one of the salesgirls. Link walked to the center counter, behind which a Kokiri girl stood, wearing a green skirt and sleeveless shirt. Her dark brown hair falling down to her shoulders, she smiled when she saw him. "Hey Link, are you here for your order?"

Link nodded.

"One moment then please." She turned to her fairy, which was glowing pink next to her head. "Where did we put Link's order?" The fairy flew close to her ear to remind her. The girl then gave a soft exclamation, and hurried off to the back room to retrieve Link's items.

She returned a moment later carrying a bundle of dark sticks and a carved, wooden shield with a strange symbol painted upon it. "One Kokiri shield and a dozen deku sticks," she announced, placing them upon the oak counter. "Getting ready for tomorrow's tournament, huh?"

Link nodded in affirmation. "I was worried they wouldn't be ready in time." He said. "How much do I owe?"

"Seventy rupees," the girl responded. Link collected the amount from his pouch and handed it to her. The girl then leaned over the counter, her voice hushed. "Good luck tomorrow Link, we all want you to beat the pants off Mido."

"Thanks," Link said, a grin spreading across his face. "I'll do my best." The girl chuckled, and with a wave, Link exited the shop.

He hadn't taken but three steps from the doorframe when something shoved him painfully back against it. He dropped the bundle of deku sticks and the shield he had been carrying. Pain erupted from his back, and it took him a moment to focus his vision on what had hit him.

A Kokiri boy stood in front of him. He was Link's height and age, with dyed orange hair pushed back under a pointed green hat. Like Fado, he wore green shorts and shoes, but this boy wore a sleeveless shirt. Under his shirt, he wore a thick white garment that gave him the appearance of a puffed out chest; it was quite obviously his intention to appear as physically intimidating as possible. This persona was enhanced by the ugly expression he wore upon his face, normally rosy cheeks flared in anger, upturned nose scrunched in a look of disgust as he gazed at Link. Behind him stood a group of Kokiri boys who wore similar expressions—his lackeys.

"And what do you think _you're_ doing freak?" The boy asked Link, scorn evident in his tone.

Link moved away from the wall, glaring at the boy. "Mido," he said, "what's your problem?"

Mido's expression darkened. "My problem," he began, "is that I heard a fairyless freak was hanging out with Saria earlier."

Link winced involuntarily. Although he had for the most part grown used to Mido's taunts, it still stung when he pointed out Link's lack of a fairy. Behind Mido, his gang was jeering at Link, chanting "no fairy, no fairy".

Mido continued his tirade. "And so I thought to myself," he said, "who's the only one in Kokiri Village who doesn't have a fairy? Oh yea, it's you!" He crossed his arms, satisfied with his logic. By now a small crowd of Kokiri children had accumulated on the edges of their argument. Those in the store were peeping out of the windows, while many Kokiri, on their way to breakfast, had stopped by to observe. Some of them were speaking to each other in hushed whispers, and their fairies, shimmering above them, were darting back and forth, obviously upset at the conflict.

Mido's last comment had really upset Link. "Saria can hang out with whoever she wants!" He spat furiously.

"Saria is a Kokiri," Mido said. "Kokiri associate with other Kokiri. You are not a Kokiri, and therefore you have no right to associate with her."

"I am too a Kokiri Mido!" Link shouted. "Why else would the Great Deku Tree have accepted me?"

Mido smirked. "Obviously," he said, acting as if the answer was indeed obvious, "The Great Deku Tree took pity on you, even though you're an outsider. I heard a rumor that you were found in front of the Great Deku Tree in the arms of a woman who came from outside the forest."

Link clenched his fists. He'd heard the rumor too, but he didn't believe it. He _was_ a Kokiri, even if he didn't have a fairy.

"Stop it you two! Stop it!" A new voice had entered the conversation. Both Link and Mido looked to the side, where Saria was making her way towards them, her face in distress. "Mido!" She shouted. "Why do you always have to be so mean to Link? Why can't you just accept him as one of us?"

Mido was taken aback by this, and even his lackeys stopped jeering at Link. Saria had that effect on people. Link shot a grateful look at Saria, who returned it with a soft smile. The exchange did not pass unnoticed by Mido, however, who quickly regained his composure. "Saria," he said, eyes locked on Link. "All Kokiri have fairy companions." He motioned to his own fairy, which emanated a dark glow as it hovered above his head. "The fact that the Great Deku Tree chose not to give him one is proof enough that he's different from us. He's an outsider, and should not be accepted into Kokiri society." Mido suddenly turned to look at Saria, wicked grin spreading across his face. "And nothing, not even you telling your fairy to stay at your house for the day, will ever change that."

Saria's eyes widened, and she turned to Link, who was staring at her with shock. He hadn't even noticed that morning that her fairy had not been with her. Judging by her expression, Mido had been correct in guessing that she had asked her fairy to remain at her house for the day. Saria had probably done so in an effort to keep Link's mind off the ever present fact that he did not have a fairy. Link now lowered his gaze to the ground, refusing to acknowledge the apologetic looks Saria was sending his way.

Mido smirked, clearly satisfied with the results of his speech. Behind him his lackeys had once more begun to chant "no fairy, no fairy". The crowd of Kokiri that had gathered to watched had ceased their whispers, and even their fairies held still, anxious to witness the conclusion of the confrontation. And then, Link looked up, staring Mido straight in the eye.

"Mido," he began, "you act like a big man. But deep inside you're littler than anyone here." Mido's face contorted with rage, and he began utter a retort, but Link cut him off. "See I know why you bully me," he said, now baring his teeth in a bitter smile. "You have a crush on Saria, we all know it. You've liked her for as long as I can remember. And you're always trying to impress her." Mido's furious face now flushed with humiliation, and fists clenched, he once more began to speak up, only to have Link continue to talk over him. "And the reason you have it out for me, the reason you set your group of lackeys on me all the time, is because you're jealous. Jealous that Saria likes me more than you. Jealous that she prefers to spend her time with a fairyless, outsider _freak_, than with you—"

But Link was prevented from finishing, for at that moment Mido had tackled him, sending both boys crashing to the ground, fists flailing. The crowd around them erupted into shouts of encouragement, yelling either for Link to kick Mido's butt, or vice versa. Link, who had been taken by complete surprise by Mido's attack, spent a few moments on his back, the wind knocked out of him, trying to block Mido's furious punches. After the shock of the initial blow had abated, however, Link immediately turned the tables. Intimidating as Mido may have appeared, Link was by far the stronger of the two, and was able to flip Mido onto his back and pin him down.

Just as Link was about to strike the Kokiri boy with his raised fist, however, a dark glow flew straight into his face with a force comparable to Saria's slingshot. Knocked backwards off Mido, Link clutched his face as his eyes watered in response to the pain. The dark glow then began to pelt various parts of his body, each impact landing with bruising force. The glow was moving too fast for Link to catch it, and so he did everything he could to move away from it.

"Enough, Coel," a voice sounded. The impacts ceased, and Link looked up to see Mido standing over him, with the dark glow, Coel, hovering next to him. Link sat up, trying hard not to wince at the pain resonating all over his body. Mido grinned at him, his smug composure having returned. "This," he said, gesturing at Coel, "is just one of many benefits afforded by the companionship of a fairy. Of course, you wouldn't know anything about that, would you, freak?"

Mido's lackeys had now moved in front of him and were picking up the items Link had dropped earlier. "Look at this Mido," one of them jeered, picking up Link's deku shield. "He's bought himself a bunch of sticks and a shield. He must be competing in tomorrow's tournament!" At this, the others began to laugh. Mido's smug smile widened.

"That true, freak?" He asked. "You think you can compete with us real Kokiri? Heh, you're more pathetic than I thought." Mido turned on his heel, and began to walk away, the crowd of Kokiri parting to make way for him. His lackeys followed, the one holding Link's shield throwing it back to the ground. "Be prepared for the beating of your life tomorrow, freak!" Mido shouted over his shoulder, before disappearing around a wooden hut.

Link slowly rose to his feet, struggling not to wince from all the bruises covering his body. The shop girl he had talked with in the store rushed out with a bottle of red healing potion, which he gratefully drank. The bruises faded, and Link felt a surge of energy course through his body. Thanking the shop girl, he picked up his shield and his bundle of sticks and slowly made his way through the still parted Kokiri crowd. He felt Saria's gaze on him, but he ignored her and continued on his way. Link remained silent until he had reached his hut, climbing up the ladder and walking inside. He tossed the shield and the sticks onto his bed and let out a sigh of frustration. Sitting down at his table, he put his face in his hands.

* * *

Nearly one year previously, the Great Deku Tree had informed the Kokiri children that he wished for them to hold a combat tournament. It was to include every Kokiri resident—including Link, much to Mido's dismay. The children were to fight two at a time in a single elimination tournament with wooden swords and shields. As such, deku sticks and deku shields were in high demand at the Kokiri Village Store. The Kokiri had been given the past year to train and prepare, and all hoped that their efforts would be enough, for the winner of the entire tournament would receive one of the Kokiri's most precious treasures: the Kokiri Sword. Locked in a wooden chest in a remote enclave in Kokiri Forest, the Great Deku Tree had decreed that whosoever won the tournament would be granted possession of the weapon. This had caused quite a stir amongst the Kokiri, as had one final rule set by the Great Deku Tree: fairies were not allowed to aid the combatants.

Mido of course had been beside himself with fury, arguing that the fairies of the Kokiri were as much a part of them as their arms and legs. Link had also suspected that Mido wished to place him at as much of a disadvantage as possible. Nevertheless, the Great Deku Tree had been firm about his decision, and not even Mido dared provoke the wrath of the tree deity. So for the past year the Kokiri children had been training, each hoping to win the Kokiri Sword and recognition from the Great Deku Tree. Most thought that Mido would win; or at least, he had proclaimed his imminent victory so often that they agreed with him in hopes that he would shut up about it.

What the Kokiri children did not know, however, is that every night, after they had gone to bed, Link slipped out of his hut, taking a deku stick with him. Walking past the path leading into the Lost Woods, past the Kokiri Village Store, and then past Saria's house, Link strode towards the far side of Kokiri Forest. There he found a winding path cut through the trees, beyond which lay a large enclosure. Lined by soft grass and flowers of all sorts, the enclosure was dimly lit by thousands of fluttering balls of light: fairies. Flying a hundred feet above the ground, they were not, however, what the eye was first drawn to.

In the middle of the enclosure rested an enormous tree. Its trunk was thick enough to encompass half of Kokiri Village, and taller than the stone walls in Link's nightmare. The canopy of branches and leaves that sprawled from its top was so thick and so large that it entirely obscured Link's view of the nighttime sky. Roots spread from its base, rising from the ground only to return inwards, like sea serpents in water. But the most peculiar feature of this massive plant growth was that upon its trunk was a great face. Massive eye sockets rested above a nose of bark. The mouth was so large as to be able to swallow up Link's hut.

"Good evening, Great Deku Tree," Link called out, dropping his deku stick and his deku shield—which he had brought now that he finally had it—to the ground.

The massive mouth opened wide. "Welcome Link," the Great Deku Tree rumbled, his dark, gravely voice well suited to his rough exterior. "The other trees tell me that Mido hath given thee trouble today."

Link's eyes widened; he had forgotten that the Great Deku Tree was connected to all of the forest, and saw all that occurred within it. "I'm so sick of him picking on me, Great Deku Tree," Link said.

"Mido hath great jealousy of thee, Link," the Great Deku Tree rumbled. "In time, he shalt understand the error of his ways."

Link heard bitterness and anger seep into his voice. "And until then he'll continue to pick on me! Why can't you just give me a fairy Great Deku Tree? Why am I the only Kokiri in this forest without one!"

A general rustling of leaves sounded in the clearing, although there was no wind to cause it. It was as if the Great Deku Tree was sighing. "As I hath told thee before, Link," he said, "you shalt receive thine fairy when the time is right. And," he continued, and the hollow sockets carved in his trunk appeared to focus with a sudden intensity upon Link, "even if I gaveth thee thine own fairy, would Mido stop his attacks? No, for surely he would search for a new way to torment thee."

Link saw the sense in this, and lowered his head in acceptance.

"Do not fret, young one," spoke the Great Deku Tree. "Thou art more special than thou think. Now," he said, his gravelly voice taking a more businesslike tone, "I do believe that thou hath cometh for practice?" Suddenly an array of monsters—deku babas, deku scrubs, and more—appeared on the forest floor around Link.

A fiery look coming into Link's eye, he nodded fiercely at the Great Deku Tree and arranged himself in a combat position, picking up his deku stick and shield to guard against attacks. One of the deku babas, its green stem rising from the ground to support a large blue, bulbous head lined with thorny teeth, whipped its head forward at him. Link easily blocked it with his shield and in one swipe of his deku stick, severed the head from its stem; a gooey green liquid leaked from the broken stem of the now dead monster. Several more came at Link, and as he defeated each of them with similar ease, he marveled at how much he had improved in the past year. Shocked at being invited by the Great Deku Tree to train in secret every night, Link supposed the only downside to the ordeal was that he was unable to "go to bed at a decent hour" as Saria had suggested earlier. Still, he thought, now deflecting a deku nut spat at him by a deku scrub, the training had paid off. Link did not know why the Great Deku Tree had singled him out for private swordsmanship lessons, but he was not about to complain.

Enemies lying dead around him, Link turned to face the Great Deku Tree, a proud grin stretched across his face. "Very good, Link," rumbled the Great Deku Tree. "As this is the last night before the tournament, I hath decided to give thee one final challenge."

At his words, a moving shadow appeared at the edge of the enclosure. As it moved closer, Link gasped. The new arrival was, quite literally, a walking skeleton. The size of a grown man, it carried with it a sharp metal blade and a heavy wooden shield. Thick leather boots encased its bleach white feet, and a faint red glow shone in its hollow eye sockets.

It was a stalfos. Link had heard stories that outsiders who lost their way in the Lost Woods were transformed into these monstrous creatures, but he had never seen one for himself. That had quite obviously changed.

Link turned to the Great Deku Tree, who was merely looking at him expectantly. He turned back to the approaching stalfos, who had now sighted him and was making its way across the clearing. Link didn't know how he could possible defeat the thing without a proper blade. But glancing back at the Great Deku Tree, Link realized that he was obviously expected to try. Setting his jaw, he began to walk towards the monster.

As Link strode within striking range, and stalfos let out an unearthly cackle as it eagerly swung its sword at him. Link rolled to the side, avoiding the attack. But then another strike came, and this time Link caught it on his shield, the force of the blow nearly knocking him off his feet. The stalfos growled in frustration, and several more blows followed in quick succession. Link could just barely follow the movement of the stalfos's sword, and twice almost had his head taken off.

Then the stalfos drove forward and thrust its blade directly at his chest, catching Link by complete surprise. Purely on instinct, Link raised his shield to block the attack. _WHAM!_ The blow struck his shield and sent him skidding backwards several feet. Then Link noticed that the sword thrust had been so powerful that the blade had actually become lodged in his shield, something the stalfos had also noticed. It tried to wrench its weapon free, but to no avail. Sensing his opportunity, Link raised his deku stick high and swung down at the stalfos's arm, purposefully aiming for the elbow joint. With a crack, the stalfos's forearm was disconnected from the rest of its body, and it let out a howl of fury, murder burning in its eyes.

But now it was Link's turn to attack. He leapt forward, shoving his shield into the stalfos's, thus preventing it using its shield to block his deku stick. Link then dealt out another devastating blow at the stalfos's right knee. As with it arm, the thigh and calf became disconnected, and the stalfos fell to the ground. Link immediately lashed out with his stick at the neck, severing the stalfos's head from its body. The red glow in the eye sockets faded, soon vanishing altogether. Sighing a breath of relief, Link dropped his deku stick so that he could pry the stalfos's sword from his shield. When this was done, Link cast his shield aside and turned to walk towards the Great Deku Tree, waiting to hear his thoughts on the fight.

But behind him Link heard rapid movement. Turning around, Link saw the stalfos's body rearranging itself, its head reconnecting with its neck, its calf to its thigh, and its forearm to the rest of its arm, still grasping its sword. The red glow in its eyes had returned, and, as the stalfos's gaze fell upon Link, now unarmed, its bleach white skull almost seemed as if it were trying to smirk. Backing up in fear, Link tried calling out to the Great Deku Tree, only to find that his voice had deserted him.

The stalfos took one step towards him, its sword raised, poised to strike, when suddenly the ground beneath it shook violently as it split open. The stalfos fell down into the gap, a great growl escaping its jaws before the earth closed in on it, and then there was silence. Heart pounding, Link stood rooted to the spot for a few moments.

"Ye hath done well, Link," sounded a grumble from behind him. The Great Deku Tree was smiling, its great bark lips stretched across its trunk in a smile. "I did not think that thou would be able to defeat the stalfos," he continued. "Obviously, I was in err."

Link finally found his voice. "What-What just happened?" He asked.

The Great Deku Tree's smile grew wider yet, his trunk creaking at the exertion. "The stalfos are peculiar creatures," he explained. "As skeletons, they possess the power to reassemble themselves. As such, they cannot ever truly be destroyed unless their bodies are broken to the point that they can no longer do so. Bombs are often placed by their fallen figures in order to disintegrate them. As thou hath no such means of doing so, however, I took it upon myself to crush it beneath the earth."

Link's eyes widened in understanding. He tried to say something, but the Great Deku Tree was not finished. "But even if thou were not able to completely destroy it, thou still were able to best it in sword combat! And that is a magnificent achievement, Link. Stalfos are known throughout Hyrule as being skilled swordsmen, and thou defeated one! With a mere deku stick and not a proper blade, I might add! I am very proud of thee."

Link's confusion and terror turned to utter joy as he received the Great Deku Tree's praise. "Thank you, Great Deku Tree," he said, grinning broadly. "I owe it to you for training me this past year. I can't wait to beat Mido tomorrow!"

Something about the Great Deku Tree's demeanor changed, although it was subtle. "Ah yes, tomorrow," he said. "Tomorrow shalt be a very important day for us all." Link's expression turned to bewilderment, as he began to ask the Great Deku Tree if everything was alright, but the Great Deku Tree quickly spoke over him. "Well, go to bed Link, and rest thyself for tomorrow."

Sensing that the Great Deku Tree did not wish to be questioned, Link picked up his shield and stick, bowed to the Great Deku Tree, and left the fairy lit clearing. As he walked away, he thought he heard the Great Deku Tree mumble, "Tomorrow…"

* * *

The stars shone brightly in the nighttime sky, and a gentle breeze swept the hilly landscape. Off in the distance loomed an enormous castle town, gray in the moonlight. Far northeast from it stood a large mountainous region, one especially gigantic formation stretching above the others. A great cloud ring hovering above it indicated that it was some sort of dormant volcano. A wide river cut in front of this view, however, its rushing water flowing out of sight.

All this was very far away, however. Here, the soft grass of the ground ran up against a dense forest, so dense that it was doubtful that much moonlight was able to make its way through the branches. A family of deer—the buck Link had seen earlier that day, plus its doe mate and their two fawns—made their way out of the trees towards a small bush full of glistening red berries that rested just outside the reach of the trees. The buck had discovered it earlier, and had retrieved his family so that they all might partake in the meal. Bending their necks towards the berries, the family began to eat in the peaceful moonlight.

Four whistling arrows drove into the skulls of the deer family, felling them instantly. They dropped to the ground, blood pooling around their lifeless bodies. Several whinnying noises came from behind a nearby hill, and a troupe of horsemen rode over it and down towards the dead animals, stopping ten feet from them. A dozen of the riders were large, crude men, their bodies wrapped in rough leather and sporting several swords and battleaxes. Four others were the archers that had felled the deer, and their frames appeared feminine in nature, although it was hard to tell as they wore loose cloaks with the hoods up. The final horseman was a large man with red hair, malicious eyes and an overarching nose, like a beak on an eagle. Adorned in gleaming black armor, he was all the more intimidating seated upon his horse, a great black stallion. He was quite obviously the leader of the troupe.

The party dismounted, the four cloaked figures sliding their bows into straps connected to their horses' saddles. The leader of the group signaled to the crude dozen, six of whom took out knives and began to slice up the night's dinner. Three others commenced building a fire with which to cook the deer meat. As they walked into the forest, searching for dry wood, the leader spoke, his deep, cold voice matching his intimidating appearance. "Don't wander too far in," he warned the men. "There is a strange power to this forest." The crude men looked confused, but did not question their leader.

The leader smirked coldly as the crude men obeyed his instructions. That was the usefulness of mercenaries, he thought to himself. They always followed orders.

Now striding closer to the edge of the forest, he gazed deep into the trees. It was here, the thing he'd been searching for. He was sure of it.

"I'll be going for a little stroll in the forest," he said, not turning to look at his companions. "I should return within a few hours."

The mercenaries nodded, not questioning their employer's strange ways, but one of the four cloaked figures, who were not bound to the man by money, spoke up. Her voice revealed that she was in fact, a woman, its tones decidedly feminine. "My lord," she spoke up. "Shall we not accompany you?"

The man frowned, turning to look at the cloaked woman. This time there was an edge to his voice as he spoke. "No, you shall remain here. I will be fine; there is nothing in this forest that can harm _me_."

The woman mustered up the courage to ask one last question. "Sire, may I ask why we are here? What are you searching for?"

The man's frown turned into another smirk. Of course he hadn't told them _what_ he was searching for. That information was far too important to entrust to anyone else. It was reserved for him and him alone. And so he turned away from the woman to face the trees once more. After a long silence, he responded to her question, although it did nothing to answer it. The man's deep voice rumbled with dark mirth as he spoke, "The third."


	2. Chapter 2: Gohma

Disclaimer: All rights to the Legend of Zelda Series and characters belong to Nintendo.

* * *

Chapter 2: Gohma

The great, cratered moon that loomed above Hyrule was nearing the end of its cycle; it had descended almost to the far west horizon. Defiant to the end, however, its light shone brightly across the landscape, creating broken networks of illumination upon the land. Its rays penetrated deep into the Lost Woods, slipping between branches and leaves as if desperately searching for some solitary life form.

No such life was to be found, however. The Lost Woods were deadly silent, not a soul stirring within. At such an hour, the prelude to morning twilight, even beasts of a nocturnal nature had shut themselves in their nests or dens, slumbering, hidden away from the rest of the world. A gentle breeze wafted through the trees, stirring the forest foliage, barely visible in the fading moonlight.

Then, quite suddenly, a lunar twinkle burst through the trees, flying with great haste towards a singular destination. So rapid was its pace that to the untrained eye it was nothing more than a glimmer, gone just a soon as it had appeared. But it was no nighttime illusory trick.

Rushing through the thick forest foliage, dodging oaken trunks and weaving through black thorn bushes, an adult woman in miniature—perhaps some five inches tall—flew forward, long, luminous white wings carrying her indigo body some ten feet above the ground. She was clad in two separate pieces of dark blue cotton that covered her breasts and waist, leaving her shoulders, midriff, and legs bare. Short wavy blue hair was blown back away from her face as the wind roared in her ears, although it did nothing to deter her from her purpose. Eyes narrowed in concentration on her angular face, she kept her course steady, all the while recalling the words spoken to her by the Great Deku Tree.

_Navi...Navi, where art thou? Come hither...Oh, Navi the fairy...listen to my words, the words of the Deku Tree...Dost thou sense it? The climate of evil descending upon this realm...Malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack our land of Hyrule...For so long, Kokiri Forest, the source of life, has stood as a barrier, deterring outsiders and maintaining the order of the world...But... before this tremendous evil power, even my power is as nothing...It seems the time has come for the boy without a fairy to begin his journey...The youth whose destiny it is to lead Hyrule to a path of justice and truth...Navi... go now! Find our young friend and guide him to me...I do not have much time left. Fly, Navi, fly! The fate of the forest, nay, the world, depends upon thee!_

The memory of the Great Deku Tree's words gave Navi the fairy greater speed, as her veined wings struggled to match the pace she demanded of them. Ducking under a particularly protrusive tree branch, Navi at last burst out into a clearing laden with wooden huts. Not altering her pace, she zipped past the buildings and made for the center of the clearing, marked by a fire pit set deep in the earth. Propelling herself skywards, Navi brought herself to a halt, hovering a hundred feet over the fire pit.

The dying moonlight lit the clearing, which was quite obviously a village of sorts. Although Navi had never before entered Kokiri Village, she had heard enough from other fairies to recognize it when she saw it. Still, she could not prevent her eyes from widening in wonder as she gazed at the small community beneath her. So this was where the Kokiri, the precious children of the Great Deku Tree, resided.

Shaking her head of such thoughts, Navi focused on the task at hand; the Great Deku Tree had given her a mission in his most dire hour. She needed to locate "the boy without a fairy". Navi gazed at the wooden houses sprawled across the clearing. Her eyes would not be of any help in locating the child, but Navi was a fairy, and linked to the natural world in incomprehensible ways.

All of the huts appeared to house both a fairy and a kokiri child (in the case of the Know-It-All Brothers' house, three of each), save for two. The one contained no life whatsoever, and was clearly some sort of communal store, larger than the surrounding homes. In the other building, however, a single individual lay unconscious, asleep. Navi paused for a moment, frowning. The life force she sensed in that hut was neither that of a fairy nor a Kokiri. What…

Navi shook her head again, her wavy blue hair whipping against her face as she recalled the urgency of her task. By process of elimination, this was the house she had been searching for. Moonlight silhouetting her against the night sky, Navi dived towards the building, like an angel fallen from the heavens. She slowed and leveled out as she reached the hut, swooping through the open entranceway.

* * *

Running….burning castle….demon horseman….Link's arms flailed in attempts to ward away unseen horrors, his back arching against his bed as his mouth opened in a soundless scream. Sweat trickled from his rumpled hair as his eyelids desperately struggled to open, to relieve their master from his terrible nightmare and plunge him back into consciousness.

Just then a small force impacted his left shoulder, rocking his body sideways. Link did not stir. The impact came again, this time rougher and with more power behind it. Again, all Link did was roll his head to a different end of his pillow, mouth still agape in silent terror. A third attack drove straight into his forehead, so violent that Link was catapulted from his bed and onto the rough wooden floor. Waking instantaneously, Link assumed lucid awareness just in time to feel pain from the impact of his body as it landed. Fear rushed through his veins like a cold ice. Springing to his feet, Link instinctively raised his hands into fists as he looked around wildly, searching for his assailant.

"Hey!" Came a loud, distressed voice in his left ear. Throwing himself to the side, Link whirled to find a small, floating ball of blue light hovering four feet above the ground. He paused, his terror momentarily replaced by bewilderment. "Hey!" The light shouted again, its voice pitched high and squeaky as it struggled to make itself heard. "Are you Link? The Great Deku Tree sent me to find you!"

Link lowered his hands as he regarded what he now recognized as a fairy. "Asked-Asked for me?" He queried, eyes widening in amazement.

The fairy seemed almost to sigh in frustration, its entire body dipping as if to emphasize the point. It flew closer to Link's face, who now saw that it was a female fairy. "Yes," Navi spoke, teeth grinding together as if she were struggling to contain her inner anxiety. "The Great Deku Tree needs your help, and he sent me to be your fairy partner."

Link's heart skipped a beat. Partner…did she just say…._partner_? "The Great Deku Tree's giving me a fai-fairy partner?" He repeated.

Navi darted back and forth in the air in utter fury. "YES!" She spat, zooming to hover right up against the tip of Link's nose. "And he's in TROUBLE YOU IDIOT!" She shouted, voice trembling with rage and what sounded a lot like fear. "Are you just going to stand here and let him DIE?"

Link immediately snapped to attention, any remaining vestiges of sleep deserting him at once. "N-No, I won't let him die!" He told Navi. "Let me get dressed and I'll meet you outside."

Navi seemed to relax a little at this. "Okay," she said, anxiety still evident in her tiny voice. "But hurry!" And with that, she darted outside the hut, her bluish glow illuminating the wooden landing.

Link dashed over to his trunk and swapped his bedtime clothing for his daytime garments, fumbling with the clasp of his belt as he tightened it around his waist, checking to make sure Saria's slingshot was still secured in one of its loops. Hopping on one foot as he pulled a boot on the other, he glanced around the room looking for anything else that might be useful in helping the Great Deku Tree. Finally, his eyes settled on his Kokiri shield and deku sticks. Grabbing his shield, Link strapped it to his back and plucked a deku stick from the pile. Topping his head with his hat, he jogged towards the entrance of his hut, only to pause at the threshold. Closing his eyes with a smile, Link muttered, "A fairy partner….." Then, opening his eyes, he ran out of the hut.

"What is _that_?" Demanded Navi as Link came out to meet her, darting to indicate the deku stick clutched in his hand.

Link shot her a quizzical look. "It's a deku stick," he said, gesturing with the stick as he spoke. "It's really sturdy, it makes a great wooden sword."

"Perhaps you don't understand," squeaked Navi, the blue glow of her body pulsating in frustration. "The Great Deku Tree is in mortal danger here; there's a real evil in the forest, I can sense it. Up against that, your deku stick won't do much, kid."

Link's eyes narrowed at the fairy's criticism. "Well what do you suggest I use?" He asked angrily. "The kokiri aren't exactly a warrior race, now are we?"

Navi paused, as if something about his question had perplexed her. Then she said, "What you need is a real sword, with a blade of actual steel."

"And where am I supposed to get that? They aren't exactly on sale at the Village Store."

Navi did not respond; she had stopped darting around frenetically, and appeared to be thinking. Link waited, anger at the fairy subsiding as he realized she was doing her best to help him. "I've got it," Navi said with a triumphant glow. "Don't the Kokiri possess a treasured sword?" She asked.

Link's eyes widened. "You mean the Kokiri Sword," he answered. "We can't use that, it's sacred to the whole village. None of us are allowed to touch it until after today's competition; I could be exiled from the village if I stole it!"

"If you steal it, you _could _be exiled," Navi said in a soft voice. "But if you don't steal it, the Great Deku Tree _will _die."

* * *

Dark billowing storm clouds swept over the land of Hyrule, blotting out the sun and turning day into night. Lightning spat forth from them, gashing the earth wherever it struck, and great thunderous booms shook the very air. A great deluge of rain and hail covered the land, drowning all life in its icy grip. And then, just as the last ray of sunshine was obscured by the clouds, a beam of light shot out of the great forest of Hyrule, parting the clouds and illuminating the land. The clouds retreated, the ominous storm they had brought vanishing, as the light from the forest coalesced into something more substantial. It was a humanoid figure, a child. Held in the child's uplifted hands was a brilliant emerald, its glow so severe that it was almost blinding. Beside the child hovered a fairy…

Shifting underneath richly decorated sheets on top of a truly massive bed situated in a large stone room, a preadolescent girl with pointed ears and vibrant blond hair opened a pair of blue, sleep deprived eyes.

"Princess," Whispered a voice from a corner of the room. "Is everything alright?"

The girl slowly sat up, bed sheets falling off her torso to reveal a fine cotton nightgown. She directed her gaze towards the source of the voice. Seated upon the floor was a severe looking woman with a hard, muscled body and ruby red eyes that sparkled in the darkness. Her position overtly communicated inattentiveness, but something about her posture indicated an acute understanding of her surroundings. It appeared more than coincidence that she had positioned herself directly behind the room's oaken door, hidden from the view of anyone who entered through it.

The girl on the bed sighed. "It's that dream again, Impa," she said, voice plagued by anxiety. "I've had it every night for the past few weeks. It has to mean something."

"My lady," said Impa, her brow furrowing in worry. "I sincerely hope it does not."

The girl paused before speaking again. "When is Lord Dragmire expected to arrive tomorrow?" She asked at last.

Impa's brow creased further. "I heard His Highness say that Lord Dragmire and his detail would be at the palace by noon."

The girl's hands clenched the expensive sheets surrounding her. "Then," she said, head lowered, "I shall have to speak to my father before then."

"He is likely not to listen to you, my Lady."

The girl looked sharply at her attendant, eyes flashing in grim determination. When she spoke, a regal authority carried in her voice. "That will not prevent me from trying."

* * *

The Kokiri Sword was locked in a large wooden chest and hidden away in a small enclave to one side of Kokiri Forest. The only route of entry into the enclave was a small crawlspace large enough to admit the Kokiri children. Once through the crawlspace, narrow stone walls branched off into a maze with many different pathways, one of which led to the chest. Concerning Link and Navi's plan to abscond with the Kokiri Sword, navigating the maze would not be an issue; it was simply a matter of Navi flying above the enclosure and directing Link towards the sword. The real issue was that the wooden chest was locked, and the only key to open it had been secured by the last person Link wanted catching him trying to steal the Kokiri Sword.

Link and Navi warily approached Mido's hut, looming large in the fading darkness. "There's no way this is going to work," Link muttered, shaking his head. "I've seen the key before; Mido always has it in his pocket, and only takes it out to show the other Kokiri."

"Sounds like he wants everyone to know that the Great Deku Tree entrusted him with it," responded Navi. "I've never met the kid but he sounds like a real prick." Link, surprised at her comment, glanced at Navi, who was hovering above his left shoulder. Navi turned in midair to look at him. "What?" She asked, puzzled.

Link now smiled, although in light of the situation at hand it was a grim one. "Nothing," he said. "You never told me you name, what is it?"

"Navi." said the fairy.

"Navi…" Link's smile widened. "I think we're going to get along just fine Navi." At this, Navi too smiled.

They reached the entrance to Mido's house, which, like all other Kokiri homes, did not have a door, but merely an open entranceway. Before they entered, Link halted and turned to Navi. "Hey," he spoke in a whisper. "What's to stop Mido's fairy from sensing us and raising the alarm?"

He couldn't be sure, as Navi was so small, but Link could have sworn he saw her mouth twitch in a smirk. "Me," she said, mouth twitching once more.

Shrugging, thinking to himself that they would almost certainly be caught, but that he had to try anyway, Link strode into the house.

The inside of Mido's home was spacious and ornate. Circular in shape, shelves lined the walls, filled with all manner of woodland collectibles. A red-dyed woolen carpet stretched from the entrance all the way to the other side of the hut, impressive wooden chests lining it on either side. Overall, the room was splendid and clearly designed with the objective in mind that it be a cut above the other Kokiri homes. Typical Mido.

At the far end of the red carpet rested a large bed, upon which a boy with orange hair and rosy cheeks was lightly snoring. On the wall next to the bed was fixed a wooden shelf, and on that shelf Mido's fairy Coel also slumbered, his minuscule, dark body pulsing in time with his breathing.

Link noticed that lying upon Mido's cotton clothed chest lay a large bronze key, secured around his neck by a loop of rope. He couldn't help but wonder how Mido could be so paranoid that someone would steal the key that he would wear it as a necklace at night. Then again, Link thought to himself, someone _was _trying to steal the key.

Navi flew close to Link's ear. "Wait here," she whispered, and darted over to Coel's perch. From where he was standing, Link couldn't see what Navi was doing, but he heard a very muted _THUMP _and a moment later Navi flew back over to him, a small but satisfied look manifesting upon her angular face.

"What did you do?" Asked Link, bewildered.

Navi smiled devilishly. "I just made sure Coel won't be waking up for a few hours, no matter how much noise we make," she whispered. Taken aback at his fairy's pragmaticism, Link tiptoed across the room over to Mido, Navi following him, wings flapping silently in the air. As he neared Mido's bed, Navi flew very close to his ear. "I'd suggest employing a similar tactic on this one," she advised. "There's no way you're going to be able to get that key off without waking him, otherwise."

Feeling that she was right, Link firmly grasped his deku stick, thinking that it would be sweet vengeance indeed if he were to knock Mido into a further state of unconsciousness. But just as he had raised his stick above his head, Link hesitated, glancing down at the slumbering Kokiri, and at the key that he had so thoroughly secured to his person. Mido was doing his very best to carry out the duty that the Great Deku Tree had placed upon him. He wasn't paranoid that the key would be stolen; he just wanted to take every measure to ensure that he would not disappoint the tree deity. And he deserved better than what Link was about to do to him. Even if he was a complete jerk.

Slowly, Link lowered the deku stick. "What are you doing?" Navi hissed in his ear. "We don't have time for you to be noble; the Great Deku Tree is in trouble!"

But Link ignored her, and glanced around the room. Surely there was something he could use to….ah! Link gingerly crept over to one of the shelves lining the walls, and picked up a small pointed rock that had obviously been worked on by Kokiri hands. It was a little crudely crafted, but its edge was sharp enough for what Link needed done. He strode back over to Mido's sleeping form, and slowly lifted the key off his chest, which rose and fell with his unconscious breathing. Link gave Navi an indicative look, who nodded her tiny head in understanding, her wavy blue hair flopping around her head as she did so. She then flew to pull a small section of the key's rope taut. Link then, as quietly as he could, began to file away at the rope with the rock, pausing whenever Mido's breathing pattern seemed to change. Bit by bit, the rope began to fray, until it was hanging on by the merest of a thread.

Suddenly Mido gave a great snort, and Link froze, gazing worriedly at the Kokiri's shut eyelids. But the moment passed, and Mido once more settled back into his peaceful sleep. Link refrained from breathing a sigh of relief, and held his breath until he had at last cut through the remaining strands of rope. Carefully pulling the severed rope out of the key's bronze loop, Link gently laid it back down upon Mido's chest, and more firmly clenched the key in his sweaty hand. He nodded to Navi, and the two of them quietly left the hut, Link detouring in order to place Mido's sharpened rock back on its shelf.

Once outside, Link felt the cool air of the ending night hit him with fresh relief. He and Navi then sprinted towards the Kokiri Sword's enclave, located upon a hill on one edge on the village. Right next to the enclave's entrance was the Kokiri Training Center, where, during the day, many a Kokiri could be seen jumping over fences and practicing sparring with deku sticks. Reaching the crawlspace, Navi turned to Link. "I'll see you inside!" And with that she flew into the crawlspace, her blue glow receding into it.

Link dropped to his hands and knees and crawled in. The crawlspace was really just a very narrow tunnel made by forces unseen, and the walls were just packed earth, with an occasional root piercing out of them. For a fleeting instant, Link posited a situation in which the tunnel collapsed, suffocating and crushing him at the same instant. Deciding this was counterproductive to the task at hand, he focused on the blue light awaiting him at the tunnel's end.

Link emerged from the crawlspace to find himself at the entrance of the earthen maze, walls covered in vines and vegetation surrounding him, all some fifteen feet high. Navi had been hovering by one of the walls, and as soon as Link stood up, she shot up in the air to survey the enclosure from above. After a moment, she floated back down, and let herself fall into a seated position on his shoulder, crossing her miniaturized legs and leaning close to his ear. "Just follow me to the chest," she said. "Be careful though, there's a big boulder trundling around in here. I suppose the Great Deku Tree added it as an additional protection for the sword."

Link now had the horrible image of him being crushed by a large boulder. He decided that he needed a less active imagination. Taking a deep breath, Link stepped into the maze, Navi leaving his shoulder to fly ahead as a guide. It was a fairly uneventful journey, and Link was surprised at how little time it took to reach the chest, although, granted, he ran the whole way there. Just as he rounded the last corner to come in view of the wooden chest, Link heard a rumbling noise, and looked to the right to see a large, gray, unnaturally round boulder rolling towards him some forty feet away. He sprinted towards the chest, hearing the boulder turn the corner to aim directly at him as he neared the sword's resting place. Relieved to finally enter the small section of the maze that contained the chest, Link whirled around to see the boulder turn just as it reached him, tumbling off in another direction.

Panting, Link turned to face the chest. It looked exactly like the ones in Mido's home, although the lock on this one was far more ornate and complex looking. Pulling the bronze key out of a pouch on his belt, Link slowly slid it into the lock and turned it with a click. Withdrawing the key, Link leaned forward and pushed open the lid of the chest, its wooden top falling backwards on golden hinges. Link peered inside, and could not help but gasp.

Inside lay the Kokiri Sword, its blade covered by a well crafted sheath of bark, to which was attached a leather strap. Its hilt was metal, with wraps of leather covering the grip but leaving the pommel and guard bare. A bright ruby was set in either side of the guard. Link reached inside the chest and grabbed hold of the sword by its sheath. Straightening up and backing away from the chest, he turned towards Navi, who was perhaps just as intrigued by the blade as he was. Link then gripped the hilt, and with one fluid tugging motion, pulled free the blade from the sheath. Razor sharp steel glittered in the twilight as Link closely examined the sword in all its splendor. He then swung it, astonished at how light it was, and at how easy it was to alter the blade's path with but a moment's notice. Link unstrapped his Kokiri shield so that he could practice with it too. After executing several impressive fighting maneuvers against imaginary opponents, Link sheathed the Kokiri Sword, and strapped it and the shield to his back.

"Come on, the Great Deku Tree is waiting," said Navi, once more darting back and forth as if to express their need for haste.

"Alright," affirmed Link. "Lead the way." And they ran to exit the maze.

As Link and Navi traveled to the Great Deku Tree's private enclosure, Link was forced to sprint to keep up with the flying fairy. Sweat streamed backwards off the sides of Link's face as he raced forwards, pumping his aching legs and swinging his arms so fast that they felt like they would fall off. His heart beat rapidly inside his chest, although not solely from exertion. As Link ran, a cold fear began to trickle through his body. What had happened to the Great Deku Tree that they would need a sword for? Had he been attacked by some fearsome beast? What sort of creature could harm a tree god? And what chance would Link have if not even the Great Deku Tree could stop it? All these thoughts flashed through Link's mind in an instant, but the terror they left in their wake remained.

Link and Navi at long last reached the winding path leading to the Great Deku Tree's clearing. Passing through it, they came within view of the deity, his large form looming far above them and obstructing their view of the lightening sky. "Great Deku Tree, I'm back!" Shouted Navi, who flew away from Link to greet the tree. Link immediately noticed that something was different about the Great Deku Tree. His great trunk, though tall and grand, had taken upon a darker, grayer tinge. His branches were drooping ever so slightly, and his massive leaves were not as vibrantly green as they had been the night before. Indeed, their veins were swollen and ugly, and a few of had even changed colors to a poisonous yellow. An indistinct but noticeable odor was also protruding from the tree. Link's eyes widened in horror as he realized what had happened. The Great Deku Tree, guardian of the forest, and god of the Kokiri, was ill.

There was a loud rumbling as the Great Deku Tree almost appeared to be pulling himself to focus. Several score of sickly leaves fell to the ground as he addressed Link and Navi. "Oh…Navi…Thou hath returned…Link…Welcome…." He shuddered again, and more leaves fell. It was as though the effort of speaking pained him.

Link walked closer. "Great Deku Tree," he said. "What's going on? Navi told me that you had summoned me, that you were in mortal danger!"

The Great Deku Tree rumbled again. "Indeed, I am Link. I hath been cursed, my child. Cursed by a vile evil that this land hath never before experienced. It and its servants hath entered the land of Hyrule, and even now walk and plot amongst us. It is due to this evil that thou hath such horrific dreams." Link's eyes widened in shock. The Great Deku Tree had known about his nightmares! As if reading his thoughts, the Great Deku Tree continued, "Yes Link, I know about thine restless slumber. You and all others sensitive to evil hath been plagued by nightmares these past weeks. I too hath sensed the great evil's approach, but never did I imagine it would strike so swiftly!" He paused, and Link felt the Great Deku Tree's anxiety manifest itself in a light, chilly breeze. "I hath been cursed, Link," the Great Deku Tree uttered at last. "I hath been cursed and thou art the only one who can break my curse."

"Wha-What?" Exclaimed Link, taken aback at the pronouncement.

"Thou hath the mark of destiny upon thee, Link," rumbled the Great Deku Tree, whose voice seemed to be growing weaker. "Thou bear great courage within thee, and now it is time for thou to test thine courage!"

Link wanted to vanish on the spot. Great courage? What was the Great Deku Tree talking about? He was no hero, no vanquisher of evil. He was a Kokiri child with a slight gift for swordsmanship. Anyways, what good would a sword do against a curse strong enough afflict a tree god? "Great Deku Tree," he spoke at last, "I-I don't know what I could do."

"Believe in thineself Link," said the Great Deku Tree. "Thou hath more power than thou think."

Navi flew back over to Link, her blue body glowing in determination. "Don't worry Link," she spoke encouragingly, "I'll do my best to help you and the Great Deku Tree!"

Link appreciated Navi's support, but then couldn't help but wonder what sword _and_ a fairy could possibly do against a curse strong enough to afflict a tree god. At last he nodded to Navi, and turned back towards the Great Deku Tree, attempting to appear confident and brave when in reality he felt just the opposite. "Alright," he said shakily. "I-I'll do my best."

The Great Deku Tree rumbled in approval. "Thine best shalt be more than enough," he said, and with a great groan, his mouth extended down to the ground, revealing a large opening in the tree.

Navi flew close to Link's ear. "He wants you to go inside him," she explained. "The curse is within." Trying not to appear startled by this, Link strode to the entrance of the Great Deku Tree, and once more looked at the massive face looming over him. If he didn't break this curse, if he didn't pluck up the courage to destroy the evil that resided within the Great Deku Tree, then the tree deity would die. Mido had failed his duty to keep the key from being stolen. Link would not fail his.

Link shut his eyes tight and took a deep breath. Exhaling, he opened them, and marched through the opening. After passing through the Great Deku Tree's open mouth, he made his way down a large slope for perhaps twenty feet, before entering what he assumed was the main cavern of the trunk. He heard a grinding sound from behind him, and turned to see the Great Deku Tree closing his mouth, effectively shutting Link inside. Turning back to view the cavern, Link was surprised at how light it was. Along the walls of the trunk ran large tubules carrying a strange sort of liquid; the Great Deku Tree's "veins", Link supposed. These "veins" emitted a fluorescent glow, gently lighting the interior so that Link would have no trouble finding his way around.

Relieved that he could at least see properly within the trunk, Link turned his attention to the room itself. From the path that he had followed down from the Great Deku Tree's mouth, it opened up into a large circular area, made of the same light brown wood that one would find in the center of any tree. In the very center of the room lay a large hole that led to some lower level within the tree. It was covered by a great spider web that would have enveloped the roof of Link's house, and Link shuddered to imagine what sort of creature had woven it. In fact, as Link glanced around the cavern, there were spider webs strung up in every nook and cranny he could find.

The other notable feature within the Great Deku Tree was that the walls of the trunk were lined with ledges that stretched upwards some fifty feet. They were positively smothered in great, ropey vines, and encircled the large hole in the center. Wanting to get a better look, Link took a few steps into cavern, eyes peering at the hole. As soon as he passed into the chamber proper, however, a sudden motion to his right caught his attention, and Navi, who had been hovering above his right shoulder, yelled, "Watch Out!"

Adrenaline surged through Link's veins as he reached behind his head to grasp his sword by the handle with his left hand. Acting on pure instinct, Link pivoted on his left foot as his torso twisted right, unsheathing his blade and swinging it down in one fluid motion. The sword connected with the extending bulbous head of a deku baba, piercing through the roof of its mouth and lodging itself halfway through the jaw. The baba died instantly, its green stem drooping, the weight of its split head coming to rest on Link's extended sword. A sickly green liquid oozed from the gash, coating the Kokiri Sword. Heart pounding furiously, Link forced himself to breathe, and yanked the Kokiri Sword from the monster's corpse. He wiped the blade clean on the floor of the trunk as best he could—the green liquid was thick and sticky—and turned to face Navi, who was bobbing in the air worriedly. "Thanks for the warning," he said, still taking great gulps of air, his heart pounding in his ears. "But how come you didn't notice it the moment we came down the slope? I thought fairies were able to sense other life forms?"

Navi dipped in flight apologetically. "I'm connected with the natural world," she explained. "Evil creatures are by virtue unnatural, and so I have a much harder time detecting their presence."

Link nodded in comprehension. "Gotcha," he said. Glancing around the cavern, and eyeing the spider webs in particular, he added, "I just hope there aren't too many other monsters in here."

Navi's tiny head nodded in concurrence. "So where to now?" She queried.

Link gazed around the room. There didn't appear to be any openings or pathways on the edges of the cavern; everywhere he looked there were just brown walls with large veins running up them. Then his attention shifted to the whole in the center. "There's only one way forward," he muttered. Cautiously, gazing around in an attempt to spot any other deku babas, Link made his way over to the blocked opening in the middle of the room. Walking right up to its edge, he discovered that he could actually see through the webbing, straight down into what looked a lot like…

"Water," Link said with a gasp. "It looks like an underground reservoir of some sort."

"Well of course," chimed in Navi, flying to hover above his left shoulder. "The Great Deku Tree needs a large source of water to sustain him. It only makes sense that he located himself over an underground lake."

Link saw sense in this, but then stood back away from the hole, frowning. Tightening his grip on the Kokiri Sword, which he was still holding in his left hand, he tried slicing through the large web. Not only did this attempt fail, but Link found his sword stuck to the web, and he had to wrench his body backwards to set it free. He growled in frustration. "Great," he muttered. "How are we supposed to get through if we can't break the web?"

"You could try jumping on it," suggested Navi helpfully.

Link let out a derisive snort. "We'll just get stuck like the sword," he said bitterly. "And then whatever made this thing will come along and have itself a Kokiri-Fairy breakfast." He awaited Navi's response, expecting something sarcastic or cutting. But it didn't come. He turned to find the fairy facing away from him, gazing as if transfixed at the ledges lining the trunk's walls. "What? You have an idea?" He asked.

Navi slowly rotated in midair to face him, a mischievous smirk plastered upon her tiny face. "You're not going to like it." She answered with mirth.

* * *

In retrospect, Link thought, Navi had been right. He did NOT like it.

Navi had agreed with Link that the large spider web blocking the hole that led down to the underground lake could not be broken by his sword. She agreed that it could not be broken by him jumping on it. Or at least, it could not be broken by jumping on it in the way that he had had in mind.

Link was currently standing upon one of the high ledges overlooking the ground floor of the cavern, some fifty feet up. He had made his way up by climbing the sprawling vines that covered the sides, all the while urging himself not to look down. Upon mounting the top of the ledge, he turned to look straight down into the hole, past the web and at the water of the reservoir that he would momentarily be landing in, and as a consequence, he hoped that it was very, very deep.

"Come on, what are you waiting for?" Chirped Navi in Link's ear, her tiny voice laden with glee at Link's apparent terror and nervousness.

Link cast a dark glare at his fairy partner. "I find it highly unfair that all you have to do is hover there and watch," snapped Link, trying to use his frustration at Navi to distract himself from the butterflies currently fluttering in his stomach.

Navi's miniaturized shoulders shrugged. "Life is unfair," she giggled. "Now hurry up, the Great Deku Tree is in danger you know…."

Resisting the urge to flick the fairy with his middle finger, Link shifted his gaze back to the hole. Surely he would be alright. Navi wouldn't suggest something that would get him killed, now would she? It was simple, he'd jump down onto the web, the force of his fall breaking it, and he would descend to land in the water, minimizing personal injury. It was as easy as that. Or so Link told himself, trying not to think of what might happen should he miss the hole, or if the water turned out to be too shallow to break his fall.

Taking a deep breath, Link backed away from the edge and steeled himself for the jump. On the count of three, he told himself. One….he'd be fine, fine…two…he had to do this for the Great Deku Tree, no matter the danger to himself…three!

Link took two great leaps and hurled himself off the ledge. He rose into the air and came to hover over the hole for an instant, before gravity took hold and forced him back to earth. Air whistled in Link's ears as he fell, and he saw the web come rushing up to meet him. He felt his body impact, felt the sticky strands latch onto him as his weight dragged it into the hole. For a split second he was worried that it would not break, that it would rebound him upwards and hold him in its grip—and then Link heard the strands snap, and a moment later he was falling down, down, and then…..

_SPLASH! _Link's body surged underwater, his entire being submerged in the icy chill of the underground reservoir. He felt his feet hit bottom, but his descent had been slowed enough by the lake that the impact was not a heavy one. As soon as he found his footing, Link pushed upwards with his legs, and jerked his arms in an attempt to speed his ascent. He felt the burden of his shield and sword weighing him down, but with every last ounce of energy he swam up, and at last his head broke through to the surface. As soon as the water had cleared from his ears, he head Navi shouting, "Link! Over here!" Blinking cold liquid out of his eyes, Link saw Navi hovering by dry land, which he then made for. Paddling awkwardly towards the embankment, Link thought he heard the rustle of an agitated clicking, although it could have just been water still in his ears.

Link reached the shore and hauled himself out of the water, rolling over onto his back and breathing heavily; it had not helped matters that the water had been so frigid. Once he had caught his breath, Link sat up, and began to take in his surroundings, ignoring Navi's triumphant declarations that her plan had worked perfectly. He and Navi were positioned on the edge of the underground lake, in a dark, earthen chamber. Link could see what must have been the massive roots of the Great Deku Tree sprawling down from the chamber's ceiling and into the lake. Like the veins in the cavern above, they too shone with a fluorescent light, although the illumination they provided was far more limited.

Link rose to his feet, and Navi ceased her gloating. "Where to now?" He asked her.

"There's an opening over there." Navi said, darting to indicate a large, roughly hewn passageway that led away from the lake. Pushing his wet hair out of his eyes, Link followed Navi, whose bluish glow gave light to the places the Great Deku Tree's roots did not, noticing that the ground was covered in little grass shoots. His soggy boots squelched uncomfortably as he walked, an audible reminder of his not quite so enjoyable swim.

They had just reached the opening when he heard the clicking noise again, this time directly above him. The back of his neck prickled as he heard a rustling, and Link turned his head upwards just in time to see a large white creature descending upon him. Link threw himself backwards, reaching for his shield and sword as he did so, but then he heard second rustling, and turned to see another white creature waiting behind him. There were more clicking noises, and Link found himself surrounded by four of the monsters.

Spiders. Link was surrounded by spiders. Each easily the size of a grown man, they were all dangling upon great silky threads, glaring menacingly at Link from eight red eyes apiece. Their bodies were stark white dotted with black spots that gave them the appearance of having large skulls on their backs. Link heard his own involuntary intake of breath, his eyes widening in recognition. These were skulltulas, vicious man eating spiders that inhabited the darker parts of the Lost Woods. He had never before encountered one—deku babas were one thing, but _skulltulas_ inside the Great Deku Tree? Could this be the great evil to which the tree deity had been referring to?

"Um, Link," Navi muttered urgently, flying closer to Link's head. "You think you might want to, you know, do something!" The skulltulas had dropped to the floor and were slowly crawling towards Link, their great black legs scraping the earthen floor as they moved. They were obviously not pleased with the intruder who had broken their web in the chamber above. Link reached again for his sword, but paused. There was no way he could attack a skulltula without exposing himself to the others, even with his shield. There were just too many sides to cover. What could he do? "Liiiiink," whined Navi, now darting around nervously as the spiders drew nearer, saliva mixed with venom dripping from their great black fangs.

Link's mind raced as he struggled to find a solution. He noticed that one of the spiders, larger than the others, was approaching at a more rapid rate than its companions. He took a step back from it, and heard a crunch as his foot landed on several small objects. Tearing his gaze away from the advancing monster, Link glanced down and saw that his foot had bent back a small tuft of grass, beneath which lay several tiny, bronze deku nuts.

Link stared at the nuts for a moment, and then an idea blossomed in his head. As Navi continued to cry out in terror as the skulltulas bore down upon them, Link swiftly bent down, caught up a deku nut in his left hand, and straightened back up, yanking Saria's slingshot from his belt as he did so. He then lodged the deku nut in the slingshot's elastic band, pulled it taught, and leveled it at the overeager skulltula who was now not four feet from Link. Its serrated fangs clicked in anticipation of a fresh meal.

Taking aim, Link let loose the deku nut, which flew dead center into the skulltula's eight eyes. There was a loud squelching noise as the dense nut pierced through the soft eyeballs, and the skulltula let out a shriek of pain as red blood gushed from the injury. The other skulltulas paused in their advance, turning to regard their wounded companion. Link took full advantage of their momentary confusion, ducking down to gather up the remaining deku nuts, and soon all four skulltulas were in a similar state. Blinded by blood, terror, and rage, the four massive spiders began lunging wildly, trying in vain to kill the horrid creature that had caused them such misery.

But by this point Link had already dropped the slingshot to unsheathe his sword and draw his shield. One skulltula, through chance, threw itself directly at him. Link caught its fangs on his shield, bending low and digging his feet into the hard earth as the monster's full weight drove against him. He then reached over his shield with his sword arm and drove his blade into the arachnid's brain, whose attempts to bypass his shield ceased instantly. Shoving the dead spider off his shield, Link turned to the remaining three. Two had, in their rage and confusion, begun to fight each other, repeatedly attacking with their venomous fangs. The third had apparently decided to cut its losses and retreat, but Link would not allow such a creature to escape back into the darkness.

Link ran up the fleeing spider and sliced two of its rear right legs out from under it, which fell to the ground, twitching. The spider lost its balance and toppled to the floor, screeching in horrified frustration. Before it could regain its balance, Link removed the other two legs on its right side, now preventing the skulltula from standing up properly. The spider used its remaining limbs to whirl itself around in one fluid motion, its fangs snapping with cold murder. Unfortunately for the skulltula, however, it spun right into the path of Link's descending blade, which pierced its skull and ended its life as assuredly as it had the previous spider.

With two down, Link turned back towards the remaining monsters to find that they had apparently succeeded in poisoning each other. Both were having trouble keeping their balance, and after another minute they keeled over onto their backs, legs curling up, bodies going into spasms. Another minute and they were still.

Link stood motionless and let a tide of relief wash over him. He then walked over to the edge of the lake, kneeled down and dipped the blade of the Kokiri Sword in it, watching as the crimson blood of the skulltulas washed from the sword and dissipated in the clear water. Getting back on his feet, Link swung the weapon dry and fitted it back in his sheath behind his back. He similarly secured his deku shield, and walked over to Navi, who was examining one of the skulltula corpses.

"You really know how to fight, Link," commented Navi, zooming to inspect the gash in the Skulltula's head. "I thought you said the Kokiri weren't a warlike people?"

"We're not," responded Link, picking up his slingshot from the spot where he had dropped it. He slid it into its loop on his belt and began gathering up as many deku nuts from among the surrounding grass as he could find; he might need them later. "The Great Deku Tree has been training me this past year to help me prepare for the swordsmanship tournament that was supposed to take place today."

"He trained you for the tournament?" Asked Navi, intrigued. "Just you? What about the other Kokiri children?"

Link, who was fitting the deku nuts into one of his belt's pouches, frowned at this. "I don't think he's been training them," he said. "I've always sort of wondered why, but I just figured it was because he saw how Mido was treating me and wanted to help me out."

Navi's tone carried doubt. "I don't think he'd give you private swordsmanship lessons just to help you beat Mido, Link."

Link realized Navi had a point, but decided there were more pressing matters at hand. "Come on," he told Navi, directing her towards the opening in the nearby wall. Navi's blue glow illuminating the way, the pair left the underground lake behind and entered the damp tunnel. Above them Link saw one of the Great Deku Tree's enormous roots running the length of the ceiling, casting an eerie fluorescent glow in the tunnel. They must still be within the Great Deku Tree's root system, thought Link.

As they walked, his thoughts turned back to his and Navi's conversation. Navi had been right; there was no way the Great Deku Tree would have trained him in swordsmanship merely to give him an edge over Mido in the tournament. What had been his motive? Had the Great Deku Tree perhaps known that this fate would befall him? That he would need a practiced warrior to aid him in his plight? But if the Great Deku Tree had had any foresight at all that he would be cursed, then why hadn't he just taken steps to prevent it altogether? Lost in thought, Link accidentally tripped over a root, stumbling forward a few steps. Navi turned around to tell him to be careful, and then continued to lead him onwards. Now consciously focusing on where he was walking, Link began to examine his surroundings. He found the construction of the passageway most peculiar. Unlike the smooth, tightly packed earthen walls of the reservoir chamber, the tunnel's sides were uneven and composed of relatively loose dirt. In Link's mind, it could only mean that this tunnel had been dug quite recently. But dug by whom?

The passageway sloped further down, leading Link and Navi farther from the earth's surface. It twisted and turned, until at last it branched off in two directions, the Great Deku Tree's root following the leftmost path. Link and Navi came to a halt. "Which way now?" Asked Link, peering down the two pathways. In response, Navi flew down the right hand tunnel, and half a minute later returned, her demeanor that of curiosity and nervousness.

"Link," she said in his ear. "You have to come see this." Link shot her a quizzical expression, but followed the fairy into the passage.

It was a short walk, for soon they came upon a dead end, the tunnel ending in a wall of solid earth. But that wasn't why Navi had told Link to enter it. Lying near the dark wall were two figures, both quite still. Drawing his sword as a precaution, Link edged closer, using Navi's light to see through the darkness. What he saw was most peculiar indeed. One of the two figures was yet another large skulltula, its skull pattern back turned towards Link. The spider had quite obviously been engaged in some sort of struggle, presumably with the second figure. There were several deep gashes in the skulltula's head and on its body; the fresh blood pooling around it indicated that its confrontation had occurred maybe less than an hour ago.

Link then shifted his attention to the second figure in the passageway. It was far stranger than the skulltula. As big as Link, it was a bipedal creature with large, muscular legs connected to what appeared to be its head. Situated in the head were a large mouth with serrated fangs and one enormous, yellowish eyeball. Its body—if one could call it that, despite it not having a traditional torso—was covered in a tough, brownish armor of some sort. Link couldn't help but notice that its feet ended in razor sharp pincers. There were several puncture wounds in its eyeball, most likely where the skulltula had bitten it. Instead of crimson blood, this creature leaked a yellowish slime. Link shuddered in disgust.

"What is it?" He heard himself ask Navi.

"I think," said Navi, her voice in disbelief, "I think, but no, it can't possibly be."

Link turned to look at her. "What?" He asked.

Navi hesitated, and then, at last, "I think it might be a gohma larva."

"A what?"

"Larva—you know, an infant."

"No," said Link, "I know what a larva is. I mean, what is a gohma?"

Navi darted around frantically. "Gohma are horrible parasitic beasts that plague plant life, burrowing deep underground to feed on their roots and drain their life force." She paused, clearly stunned at their discovery. "One gohma can wipe out an entire forest in less than a year. And if this really is a gohma larva, then that means there's an adult running around in here, and it has already laid eggs."

"Eggs!" Link exclaimed. "You mean there are more of these?"

"Yes," said Navi. "Many more." She turned to Link in utter desperation. "Link! This must be the curse the Great Deku Tree was talking about! There's a nest of gohma around here somewhere, and they're killing him! If we don't stop them; if we let even one gohma live, then not only will the Great Deku Tree die, but all of the Lost Woods will be consumed before the year's end!"

Link felt panic flood his veins. The entire forest…gone. "We can't let that happen," Link said. He turned back to look at the gohma larva, at its single, empty, lifeless eye.

"The nest is probably down the other passage," put in Navi, her voice unusually soft. At once Link began to make his way to the entrance of the tunnel, but then Navi called out. "Link," she said.

He stopped. "Yea, Navi?"

Her voice was even fainter now, and to Link it sounded as if she were almost on the verge of tears. "You….You don't have to do this you know. You still have a choice."

Link closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again, he said, "Everything I've ever known, everything I've ever loved, has been in this forest. If I just stand back and let the gohmas take over, then that will all disappear, forever. I have a choice, and I've made it." And he started back up the passage.

After returning to the beginning of the forked pathways, Link strode through the other one, Navi quietly hovering over his shoulder. The passage was much longer than the previous one, and after a few minutes Link began to smell a foul stench. He covered his nose, but it was no help; the scent was so overpowering that his eyes began to water. It reeked of death and decay, and he began to feel lightheaded.

The tunnel sloped downwards once more, and at long last opened up into a large, circular room. It was as wide as the original cavern Link had entered into when he had first gone inside the Great Deku Tree. It was far darker, though, with only a single root—the one that had been lining the ceiling of the tunnel—running up to the very top of the chamber and ending at a particularly dark spot that not even its fluorescent light could illuminate. It wasn't as stuffy in here, thought Link, probably because the room was so big. As a result, the stench that had made him want to wretch up his insides was weaker, and therefore more tolerable.

Link cautiously made his way into the room, keeping his left hand on his sword's hilt as he checked all corners for signs of any gohmas. He reached the center of the cavern, directly underneath the tip of the Great Deku Tree's massive root, and still he did not detect any signs of life. Navi hovered next to him anxiously. "Do you sense anything Navi?" He asked.

Navi's tiny face contorted in concentration. "I sense evil in here," she said. "But I can't tell where it's coming from."

Link's eyes darted all around the room. The earth here was much like the tunnel's: freshly carved. "I think this is the gohmas' den," he began. "Now where…."

But Link did not complete his sentence, for at that moment a shrill scream erupted above him, echoing off the cavernous walls. Link's head snapped up, peering intently through the darkness. A faint light had appeared above him, circular, enormous, and moving. It was an eye.

Starting from the eye, Link was able to make out the rest. Fifty feet above him hung an enormous creature with three, massive, pincer tipped legs converging into a torso armored in a thick, dark shell. From its back sprouted two pincer arms, shorter than the legs. Its yellowish eye went scarlet with rage as it glared down upon the figure who had invaded its den. Thick, acidic drool fell from its parted jaws and onto the floor below, burning holes in the dark earth. It was positioned at the tip of the Great Deku Tree's root in such a way that Link surmised that until his intrusion, it had been feeding upon the life force of the tree deity. Surrounding it were half a dozen white balls, each roughly Link's size. They appeared to be composed of a silky material not unlike a cocoon. One of the balls had been ruptured, as if something had forced its way out from the inside. With a shocking thrill, Link realized that they were eggs. Gohma eggs. Which meant the beast above him was….

"It's the queen!" Shouted Navi in his ear. "That's the Queen Gohma!"

At her words, the queen launched herself from the ceiling, straight at Link. Link threw himself to the side, rolling out of the way just as the creature landed, the force of her impact shaking the chamber. The vibrations dislodged the five remaining eggs from the ceiling, which burst open with sickening squelches upon hitting the ground. From the gooey eggs rose five gohma larvae, with five yellowed eyes to match. Link stared on in horror as they struggled to find their balance, emitting high pitched yelps as they did so.

Then the Queen Gohma gave another frightening shriek, although this time it was more than just a scream of rage. As soon as they heard it, the five gohma larvae swiveled their large eyes to stare down Link, which went scarlet as they started towards him. Their mother looked on.

Link realized what was happening; the queen had decided to make him her children's first meal. Drawing his sword and shield, he weighed his options. The gohma larvae were fanning out in a half circle around him, obviously intending to swarm him en masse. If he allowed that to happen, then all his efforts up until this point would be in vain. If he ran, they would chase him down, kill him, and still his efforts would be in vain. So he had to do something else, something they wouldn't expect….

"Link," said Navi, "Remember the gashes on the dead gohma larva we found? They were all on its eye. The eye is the weak point." Link nodded at Navi, thinking he had a good idea of what was required of him.

"Alright," Link shouted at the advancing monsters. "Let's see what you're made of!" And with that he sprinted diagonally, aiming for the gohma larva on his far left. The newborn squeaked in surprise as its prey charged it. Caught off guard, it hesitated, which gave Link the opportunity to gut it with his sword, thrusting the blade directly into its fleshy eyeball and deep into its head. To Link's right, the gohma larva's sibling let out an eager squeak and leapt at him. Link held up his shield to block it, and it landed full force on the crafted slab of wood. Link was forced onto one knee, and, sensing weakness, the remaining gohma larvae charged. Link jerked his sword from the dead gohma's head and brought his blade around the side of his shield, stabbing the one that was still crouched upon it. He barely had time to once again yank his sword free before the remaining gohma jumped at him, slashing at him with their long, sharp pincers. They tore long gashes in the exposed skin of Link's arms and legs, shrieking with delight at the sight and smell of his warm, crimson blood.

Link struggled to keep the gohmas at bay, wincing from the injuries being inflicted upon his limbs. He could not look over or around the shield lest it too be sliced by the gohmas' lethal pincers. As such he was reduced to blindly stabbing at the three assailants, each time running the risk of receiving another deep wound on his arm. Often times when he did manage to make contact with his sword, it would catch on the gohmas' thick body armor and glance off harmlessly.

Then, just as he was beginning to imagine what being eaten would feel like, Navi, who had been hovering behind him, zipped forward into the midst of the three gohmas. Her indigo body shone directly into their large, dilated eyes, and their high pitched yelps of surprise filled the chamber. Taking advantage of their momentary blindness, Link surged forward, impaling one gohma larva with the Kokiri Sword, and gashing a second one with the pointed edge of his Kokiri shield. Pulling his weapons free, yellow slime oozed from the gohmas' injuries as Link whirled to face the final gohma larva. It had recovered from Navi's blinding assault, and seeing what Link had done to its two remaining siblings, screamed in rage, its eyeball flashing deepest crimson. It rushed Link, who caught it on his shield while stepping to the side, deflecting its blow while at the same time creating an angle from which he could thrust his blade one final time. The gohma slumped to the ground, its open jaw going slack. Link then turned to the gohma whom he had gashed with his shield; it was lunging around blindly. Link walked over to it and put the thing out of its misery.

Breathing heavily, limbs aching as blood trickled from his multiple wounds, Link turned to face the Queen Gohma, who appeared to have been shocked into silence. She had been observing the battle from some thirty feet away, apparently confident that her newborns were more than a match for Link. After witnessing the slaughter of her entire brood, however, her yellow eye flashed scarlet murder as she let forth an unearthly shriek that shook Link to his very core. She then began advancing on Link, on the despicable intruder who had killed her young.

As the queen approached, Link couldn't help but notice how much more terrifying she was up close. Three times his height, her serrated teeth glistened with acidic saliva as her three pincer tipped legs carried her forward. Link realized with horror that there was no possibility of him felling her in the manner that he had the gohma larvae. She was simply too large.

Navi flew close to Link's ear again. "Navi," Link said. "How am I supposed to get at _her_ eye?"

"I don't know Link," lamented Navi. "I don't know."

The Queen Gohma was now a mere ten feet from Link. With a shriek of murderous rage, she leapt at him, pincers extended, fully intending to pin him to the ground and dismember him in one swift attack. Link rolled forward to move underneath the beast as she landed, her claws snapping on thin air. Link pushed upwards out of his roll, sword extended, thrusting directly into her underbelly. The sword hit rock hard armor and stopped, vibrations coursing down the sword and into Link's already weakened arm.

Immediately one of the queen's thick, muscled legs swept along the floor and kicked at Link. He felt it impact his side as he was violently swept off his feet. He sailed through the air for a good ten feet before landing painfully on his right shoulder with a loud crunch. Link's sword and shield skidded out of his grasp as stars of white hot pain exploded before his eyes; he felt bone splinter. Navi flew close to his face, her blue hue bobbing worriedly in front of him. "Link!" She cried. "Link! Come on, get up! She's coming Link!" A series of scraping noises informed Link that the Queen Gohma had turned around to face him, and was indeed moving closer. She let forth a series of high pitched screams as she sensed the moment of the kill drawing nearer.

Link struggled to sit up, blinking bright spots out of his vision. His body felt battered and bruised, and he knew he'd lost a lot of blood. Using his left arm, he finally managed to push himself into a sitting position. His vision had cleared enough for him to see that she was stalking towards him. He desperately tried to think of what he could do. His sword and shield were lying several feet away from him, but if he made any move to reclaim them, the Queen Gohma would leap upon him at once. Link adjusted his weight—and felt something jab him in the ribs. He glanced down to see his slingshot still secured in his belt. A sudden clairvoyance descended upon Link.

Moving with purpose, Link yanked his slingshot from his belt and fumbled with the drawstring of the pouch containing the deku nuts he had collected earlier. Getting it open at last, he pulled out a deku nut, and holding the slingshot shakily in his right hand, used his left to pull the elastic band of the small weapon taut. The queen was now a mere six feet from him. Link took aim and waited until the Queen Gohma was only four feet away. The creature let out a shriek of triumph as her great pincers snapped forward, aiming directly at Link's throat. Praying to the gods that this would work, Link let go of the deku nut, the elastic band of the slingshot throwing it forward, directly into the queen's large, murderous eye. Link closed his eyes as we awaited the result.

A split second later, there was another shriek that filled the cavern. But this time it was not one of triumph, nor even one of rage. It was a scream of terror and pain, as the Queen Gohma's arms retracted to cover her face, now oozing fresh yellow liquid. In her moment of blinding misery, the creature lost her balance, and tipped over onto the earthen floor. Realizing it was now or never, Link forced himself to his feet, white fire coursing through his nerves. With a desperate bound, Link ran over to his fallen sword, and closed his left hand over the hilt, trying to maintain his grip despite the slick blood that was running down his arm. He then hobbled over to the fallen queen, who was still emitting shrieks of pain as she flailed her head on the ground.

As Link neared her, she seemed to somehow sense his presence, and one of her great, armor plated arms took a swipe in his general direction. Link ducked under it, the razor sharp pincers missing his head by mere inches, and dashed forward, raising his sword high up in the air. A wild battle cry erupted from Link's throat as he drove the tip of his blade through the monster's eye and into its brain, a seething hatred towards the creature that would endanger his homeland driving the weapon home. The Queen Gohma let out a great spasm, her mouth open in a terrified screech, and then, she went still.

Link dropped to his knees, exhaustion, injury, and blood loss weighing his body down. He keeled over and fell onto his back, breathing heavily. Navi came to hover over him. "Link!" She screamed, her voice shrill with worry. "Link! Are you alright? Link!"

Link was too weak to respond. He was just focusing on taking deep, steady breaths. As he did so, though, his mind began to consider his current situation. How much blood had he lost? Was he still bleeding? How would they get out of this place? He certainly didn't have enough strength to trek back through the passage to the underground lake, let alone find a way to get up out of the hole he had jumped through.

Link was just beginning to consider the possibility that he might actually die in this place when a movement overhead caught his attention. Far up, on the roof of the ceiling of the gohmas' nest, the root of the Great Deku Tree had begun to move. Link watched in amazement as it began to break away from the ceiling, dislodging alarmingly large chunks of dirt in the process, which splattered the floor in rich, black soil. Once fully freed, the root too began to descend, moving towards Link and Navi. Link's eyes widened as panic once more flooded his veins, although he was in no condition to flee. The root gently touched down on the chamber's bottom, and dug into the earth upon which Link was lying. Then it moved upwards, its massive bulk carrying Link, along with his sword, shield, and slingshot. Navi landed on Link's chest, and he could see her tiny mouth agape as they were lifted to the ceiling of the chamber, which, miraculously, parted to allow them through. Link didn't know whether he felt like crying or laughing as the Great Deku Tree's root carried them up, up, up. And then….

Sunlight blinded Link as the root lifted them out of the earth and above ground. He closed his eyes at the sudden pain, and then felt himself being deposited gently upon the ground by the root. Link laid there for several minutes, eyes shut, before finally opening them, squinting at first, and then, his vision finally adjusting to the glare of the late morning sunlight, opening them wide to take in the view before him.

He was lying on his back, filthy with blood and soil, his equally filthy weapons lying beside him, in front of the Great Deku Tree. The tree deity was gazing down upon him, with what Link considered a very inappropriate expression given the situation he was in. The Great Deku Tree was smiling.

"Well done Link, well done," rumbled the Great Deku Tree, his voice booming throughout the clearing. "Thou hath succeeded most admirably." And that was when Link realized.

The curse on the Great Deku Tree had been broken.

* * *

Author's Note

First, I'd like to thank everyone for being so patient while waiting for this chapter; my teachers decided it would be fun to spring a plethora of tests and assignments on me right before Spring Break.

I'd also like to thank everyone who submitted reviews for the prologue and first chapter; as satisfying as it is for me to upload a new chapter, it's even more satisfying to read your feedback. So please keep the reviews coming!

I also want to let you guys know that I read the reviews commenting on my not capitalizing the names of the different races in Hyrule. I've gone back and corrected this issue in the first chapter, and will make it a habit of capitalizing these names from now on.

That's all until next time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: Farewells

Disclaimer: All rights to the Legend of Zelda Series and characters belong to Nintendo.

* * *

Chapter 3: Farewells

"Father, I beg you, please listen to me!"

"I will do no such thing Zelda. You are being far too irrational about this. I will hear no more on this issue."

"But father, my dream—"

"I said no more!"

In a large, sunlit stone hallway, a man of average height in a resplendent crimson cloak stood, face contorted in frustration. Beside him, fair face looking up at him imploringly, was a small girl, perhaps twelve years of age. Her clear blue eyes shone with a determined intelligence that seemed to pierce through the older man's very soul, although they did nothing to dissuade him from the task at hand.

The older man sighed, running a hand through his thick brown hair, and then bringing it to stroke his impressive beard. His black eyes softened at his daughter's pleadings, as they always did. She truly was an angel, he thought. With her angular cheeks, sunlit blonde hair, and benevolent smile, the young princess naturally elicited sympathy and adoration with the merest of glances. Inwardly, the king chuckled to himself. In a few years, that adoration would only grow, as his precious daughter transformed into what could only be a beautiful woman. Many a suitor would surely swear over his life and property if only that he might take her hand in marriage.

Suppressing these thoughts, however, the king addressed his daughter. "Zelda," his deep voice spoke, much kindlier in tone than before, "I assure you that Lord Dragmire's intentions are entirely diplomatic and of a good nature. And I have no evidence to think anything to the contrary."

Princess Zelda squirmed as she tried to find the right words to speak to her father monarch. "I know there isn't any evidence to the contrary," she spoke, her light, childish lilt making her ever the more endearing to her parent. "But that doesn't mean he isn't a horrible man. I-I've heard horrible rumors about him, about how he treats his servants, and about how he forces the women of his court to perform for him naked…"

The king sighed. "Yes Zelda," he said wearily. "I have heard such things too. But you are too quick to condemn Lord Dragmire. Such acts may appear unethical to us Hylians, but the Gerudo are of a different culture, and have their own traditions and heritage to observe. Furthermore, such rumors hold no bearing upon our diplomatic relations. You forget that it was Lord Dragmire who first sent envoys to us, one year ago."

Princess Zelda's wavy hair swirled around her head as it shook in response. "Exactly father!" She exclaimed, as if the king had just agreed to her point. "_He_ made contact with _us_. After centuries of isolation, why would the Gerudo suddenly express interest in an alliance with the Hylian Kingdom?"

"Well look at it logically Zelda," said the king. "For the better part of this past century the land of Hyrule has been locked in a horrific civil war. It has only been these past eleven years that our region has known peace. Perhaps Lord Dragmire feels that a Hylian-Gerudo alliance would help to strengthen that peace. Not to mention that trade between our people would be mutually beneficial." Zelda looked unconvinced, her small, delicate hands hanging restrained at the sides of her cotton blue gown. "If it gives you any peace of mind," added the king quickly, "the diplomats that we sent back with Lord Dragmire's original envoys have reported that he treated them with the utmost respect and hospitality, and that he was very enthusiastic at the prospect of an alliance."

At this Zelda's hands flew into gestures to accentuate her response. "I have also spoken with the diplomats," she said at once. "And they told me that there was a look to Lord Dragmire that always made them uncomfortable, that there was something sinister about his eyes."

At this the king rolled his eyes. "For Din's sake Zelda," he reproached. "You can't fault a man for what his eyes look like. Well," he said with an afterthought, "I suppose the exception would be your suitors." His mouth stretched into a grin, his great beard shifting to accommodate the change. "So unless you're planning on marrying Lord Dragmire, I do not see why you should object…"

"Father!" Yelled Zelda, her cheeks reddening.

The king roared with deep laughter. "I'm only teasing you, my child," he chuckled. "No, the subject of marriage is another matter entirely. For now, however, I expect you to behave yourself around Lord Dragmire, and do nothing except make him feel welcome in our kingdom. It has been a tremendous achievement, you know, convincing him to journey here in person. A true triumph for Hyrule's peace!" At these words, the king's eyes took on a look of fiery passion. He gazed out a nearby window, into the late morning sunlight streaming inside. When he spoke again, his voice was much more solemn. "Your grandfather," he said, "my father, ended a civil war that raged on for nearly nine decades. He united the people of Hyrule under one banner, and brought peace to a region that had for the longest time known only death and despair. That he died just two years into that peace—" the king's dark eyes grew wet as he paused for a moment, his voice momentarily escaping him. Then he continued. "I owe it to his memory, to this land, and to you, that a lasting peace is ensured for all of Hyrule."

For a moment, father and daughter stood side by side in the sunlit hallway, neither speaking a word. Then, from somewhere outside the castle, at the outer gates of the surrounding town perhaps, trumpet horns blared, their sound muted by the thick stone walls, but audible none the less. The king looked down at Zelda. "He is here," he said with finality. "Go, prepare yourself for the reception." And with that, he strode off down the corridor, Princess Zelda staring after him.

* * *

"Well done Link," rumbled the Great Deku Tree, his large wooden mouth creaking as his smile widened. "Thou hath proven thine courage. The curse is broken."

Link lay strewn on the ground, his battered, bloody, broken body bathed in late morning sunlight. His vision had begun to cloud over, and he had trouble keeping his eyes open; it appeared that his injuries were at last beginning to take their toll on him. But that did not prevent his heart from beating triumphantly. Yes, he thought. He had done it; he had saved the Great Deku Tree!

"Great Deku Tree," implored Navi, who had flown off Link's chest to speak with the tree deity. "Please, Link is seriously hurt; we need to get him a healing potion!"

The Great Deku Tree's trunk groaned once more as he almost seemed to lean forward in order to take a better look at Link. After a moment, he spoke, "He is far too wounded for any healing draught to make a difference, I am afraid." Navi's indigo body began pulsating light in frustration and terror. "But," said the Great Deku Tree, bringing the fairy's worried frenzy to a halt, "I hath something far more effective."

At these words, a faint shimmer descended from the Great Deku Tree's enormous canopy, its motion graceful and unhurried as it made for the wounded child lying upon the forest floor. White light spread from the small fairy and conveyed a warm, comforting sentiment, as if everything would be okay.

Navi turned to the Great Deku Tree in confusion, but the forest guardian had gone silent. She watched as the white fairy came to rest a foot above Link's chest, which was barely moving as his breathing became more and more shallow. After a moment, the fairy zipped across Link's body, its white hue intensifying as it did so. Link was bathed in the light, and seemed to relax in the warmth that it imparted. Then Navi gasped. Suddenly, inexplicably, Link's wounds began to mend at an alarmingly fast rate. The gashes torn in his arms and legs closed up, and his broken shoulder twisted as the bones seamlessly fused themselves back together.

Link's vision came sharply back into focus, his breathing resumed its customary pace, and he suddenly felt full of energy and new life. The white fairy circled him once more, before flying away, back to the Great Deku Tree. Link propped himself up into a sitting position with his now wholesome arms, and examined himself carefully. The dirt and dried blood remained present upon his body, but his wounds had all healed, and his shoulder, apart from being a little sore, felt as good as new. What was going on?

Link looked up at the Great Deku Tree, voice cracking as he asked, "Great Deku Tree…what just happened?"

The tree deity's branches shook in amusement, swathes of leaves falling to earth. "I see thou hath never before encountered a white fairy," he rumbled. He went on, "All fairies derive from the Great Fairies, mystical beings who to this day are hidden in forgotten enclaves in the land of Hyrule. They hath created all other fairies, including those that I hath given to the Kokiri children as partners." He paused and looked to Link, as if inquiring as to whether he understood thus far. Link slowly nodded his head, bringing his legs close to his torso and hugging them with his arms. "The fairies that the Great Fairies hath created exist in great multitude," said the Great Deku Tree. "There are fairies like Navi, who art gifted with sentience and reason. These fairies, if thou hath noticed, Link, exist in all the colors of the land. But the white fairies, these were not created with innate independence. Nay, they were made to inhabit the land, and to aid those who hath pure hearts. These fairies hath magnificent healing capabilities, far beyond the limitations of our meager medicines and potions. Dost thou understand, Link?"

Link felt a bit overwhelmed by the information. Great Fairies, sentient fairies, healing fairies….although his wounds had mended, he now felt the beginnings of a headache. Link nodded anyway, however.

The Great Deku Tree shook in approval. "Good," he said, although this time his voice faltered a little. He shuddered suddenly, shaking the earth before at last becoming still. When he spoke again, his tone conveyed a sense of haste. "We do not hath much time, Link. Listen closely, for there is much that I must tell thee." Link rose to his feet, a sense of dread coming to lodge itself in his ribcage. What was going on? What was so urgent now that the curse had been broken? "Link," began the Great Deku Tree, "I wish to tell thee of the one who cursed me. He is a wicked man of the desert, one of tremendous evil and power. He visited my grove last night, long after thou departed. He sought the most precious treasure of the Lost Woods, an item that he believed would aid him in his vile quest for dominance of this land. When I refused to surrender the treasure, the man used his black sorcery to bestow upon me a lethal curse, spawning evil creatures within me, including the Queen Gohma. He left me for dead, intending, I am sure, to return and collect the treasure once I was no more."

At this Link spoke up. "Great Deku Tree!" Link shouted. "What is this great treasure? Certainly it could not have been worth more than your life!"

The Great Deku Tree sighed, and as he did so, thin slivers of sap began to seep from his trunk, trailing thick and sticky, down to the forest floor. Link started at this, but the Great Deku Tree paid it no heed. "Link," he said, "let me tell thee the story of our world's creation."

"Before time began, before spirits and life existed, three Golden Goddesses descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule. They were Din, the Goddess of Power, Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom, and Farore, the Goddess of Courage. The Golden Goddesses each infused the land of Hyrule with their own powers. Din, with her strong, flaming arms, cultivated the land and created the red earth. Hence, she created the very ground from which life in Hyrule would spring. Nayru poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world, thus establishing order in a formerly chaotic world. All laws of nature, of magic, of life itself, were made manifest by her will. Finally, Farore, with her rich soul, produced all life forms that would uphold that law. She created those that would walk the earth, fly in the sky, and swim in the waters."

Link stood rooted to the spot, momentarily disregarding the fact that the sap oozing from the Great Deku Tree was thickening. Din, Nayru, and Farore…the three Goddesses?

The Great Deku Tree continued his story. "The three Golden Goddesses, their labors completed, departed for the heavens. But they left behind a remnant of their divine power, in the form of three golden sacred triangles, which marked the location of the Goddesses' departure. Since then, the sacred triangles hath become the basis of our world's providence. Legend speaks of them as the 'Triforce'. And the resting place of the Triforce hath become known as the Sacred Realm."

Scores of large, sickly veined leaves were falling from the Great Deku Tree's branches to the forest floor, giving Link the impression of being caught in a whirlwind of vegetation. The tree deity began to speak very quickly, his enunciation slurring as he went on. "Nearly one hundred years ago," he spoke, now not bothering to conceal the groaning pain in his tone, "the various tribes and factions of Hyrule learnt of the Sacred Realm and of the Triforce. Limitless power to any mortal who can claim it Link; this is what the Triforce promises. Brutal civil war erupted within this fair land, and for decades the peoples of Hyrule knew nothing but terror and death as thousands fought to obtain the three sacred triangles. It was only eleven years ago that the splintered Hyrule was at last brought together under one leader, a courageous Hylian general. He restored peace and established a firm monarchy with a royal line of succession. He hath long since passed away into the next world, and his son now rules as King of Hyrule. Today, after so many decades of war, and fruitless searching for the Sacred Realm, the residents of Hyrule believe the Triforce is merely a myth."

"But it is not a myth!" Shouted the Great Deku Tree, his deep voice cracking, and the crash of several of his dark branches impacting the ground accompanied this outburst. Link jumped backward, blue eyes wide in fright. The tree deity continued, agitation still evident in his voice, "The Triforce exists, Link, and even now the wicked man of the desert seeks its power. He preys upon this newfound peace, and intends to use it to catch all of Hyrule unawares. And thou must not let him, Link! Thou must stop him before it is too late!"

At this Link spoke up. "Great Deku Tree," he called, peering at the tree god through a mass of falling leaves. "What can I do? I'm only a Kokiri!"

The Great Deku Tree took a deep, shuddering breath, and this time spoke in a much gentler, albeit weaker, tone. "Thou art more powerful than thou think," he said. "Just as thou hath defeated the gohmas, thou must also undertake this perilous quest. Thou art touched by destiny, Link, more so than any other mortal in history. Thou art destined to be a true hero."

Sap had now collected in a wide pool around the Great Deku Tree. His once majestic canopy of vibrant green leaves had thinned to the point that the sun was visible in the bright blue sky. A horrific stench of decay had filled Link's nostrils and he had to steel himself against the wave of nausea that roiled in his stomach as a result. Link gazed up at the tree god, shocked realization dawning upon him as the Great Deku Tree spoke once more. "Link," he said, "I am dying." Link's breath caught in his throat. "Though thou were successful in breaking the wicked man's curse, I was doomed from the start. Knowing my time was short, I wished to test thine courage. I also wished to give thee this."

From the Great Deku Tree's decaying canopy, a light of bright green intensity suddenly shone forth. Unlike the white fairy, which had slowly descended from the branches, this light fell with alarming speed, and struck the grass covered earth at Link's feet with a soft thud. Link bent down to pick up the light. It turned out to be an enormous emerald, the size of Link's head, cut so that all light that passed into it was thrown back into the surrounding world, dazzling those who viewed it. Thick gold curled around the emerald, enhancing its already considerable beauty.

"This," rumbled the Great Deku Tree, "is the Kokiri's Emerald, the most precious treasure of our forest. It is one of the keys to the Sacred Realm, and it was for this that the wicked man in black armor cursed me. Take it Link, and guard it with thine life!" Link tightened his grip on the emerald, but he committed no conscious thought to the action. His ears were still ringing. _I am dying…I was doomed from the start. _A bizarre haze began to envelop Link's mind, clouding his thoughts.

"Now," began the tree deity, and this time his voice sounded truly strained, as if every word took focused effort on his part. "The time has come. I-I have held on as long as I possibly can. I thank the gods that I was able to pass on my knowledge to thee, Link, before my time on this earth was spent."

Link couldn't take it anymore. He dropped to his knees, casting the Kokiri's Emerald aside, hot tears streaming from his blue eyes. "N-No…" was all he managed to utter in a choked voice.

The Great Deku Tree almost seemed to chuckle, his somber tone lightening slightly. "Do not grieve, young one," he said. "I hath served as the guardian of this forest since the dawn of time, and hath seen countless lives begin and end. Death does not frighten me. It is thee that should be grieved for and pitied; thine future shalt be wrought with danger and hardship. I am grateful that I hath been able to watch over thee for these past twelve years."

Link could not take it. The Great Deku Tree could not die. He could not imagine a world without the tree god. Couldn't there be something he could do, some way to save the forest guardian?

"Link," spoke the Great Deku Tree. "Thou must not let thine emotions control thee. If thou do, then they shalt cost thee thine mind. Do not linger on what thou cannot change; thou must focus on what fate has accorded thee, and journey outside the forest to Hyrule Castle. There thou shalt find the King's daughter, the Princess of Destiny. To her and her alone thou must show the Kokiri's Emerald. And always, beware the wicked man in black armor."

The Great Deku Tree now turned his attention to Navi, who was still hovering at Link's side. Like Link, she too had been crying, though her sobs had been muted by her comparatively small size. "Navi the fairy," spoke the tree deity, "remain with Link, and aid him in his quest. I ask thee to be a true friend to him, and to keep him from utter despair in his darkest of hours." Navi, minute tears still streaming down her face, nodded to the Great Deku Tree. The tree god almost seemed to nod back, and said, "Take care of thineself, Navi."

The next words from the Great Deku Tree were addressed, it seemed, not just to Link and Navi, but to the entire forest, his voice swelling to carry across the great expanse of trees and foliage. "Since the beginning of time I hath lived in this forest," he exclaimed, his very words causing the earth to shake and rumble. "Now I hath been slain by evil, but it matters not. I hath played my role in guiding the fate of the child who shalt one day stand as legend, as hero to all! He shalt cut down those who oppose peace, and restore harmony to this sacred land of Hyrule. And so I die with hope, and in triumph! Good…bye…"

As the last of the Great Deku Tree's words faded, a burst of sunlight streamed into the clearing, illuminating everything as it was for one, precious moment. Instinctively Link looked up, and saw that the sun had reached the pinnacle of its daily ascent, and that midday had arrived. Then an enormous dark, round object plummeted from the Great Deku Tree's canopy of branches and leaves. Link saw it only as a blur before it hit the ground between him and the tree god, shaking the clearing as it did so. Three times Link's height and ten times his width, it appeared to be...

But before Link was able to discern what the object was, the earth beneath it opened up and swallowed it whole, closing over it so as to leave no trace of its existence. And as he stared at the spot where the dark object had been, Link heard a large groaning sound. Looking up, he saw the Great Deku Tree's face contorted in a visage of horrific pain. With a shock, Link watched helplessly as the once rich brown trunk of the tree deity turned a lifeless gray, and was then deluged in the crushing weight of millions of leaves as they all descended from the tree at once, leaving the once mighty branches, now also turned gray, bare. Link quickly snatched up his weapons and the Kokiri's Emerald from the earth around him, and as he struggled to extract himself from the seemingly limitless mass of leaves that were raining down upon him, he saw with a gut-wrenching pang that the Great Deku Tree's face now wore an expression of solemnity, and was no longer moving. Finally managing to back his way to the edge of the clearing, out of the reach of the still descending leaves, Link waited, but the tree deity's face did not move. The groaning had ceased, and no further sound was emitted by the great tree. As the last of the leaves fell to the ground, completely obscuring the floor of the clearing, Link knew with a sudden sob that the majestic and noble forest guardian was at last dead.

Link once again collapsed to his knees in tears, and remained there for sometime, allowing the warm salty liquid to fall from his face to the earth. When at last he felt he could cry no more, he slowly rose to his feet, gazing at the clearing. Bare and silent, the Great Deku Tree stared lifelessly at him. Link stared back, still trying to come to grips with this new reality. At last he dropped his gaze, and clenched his hands into fists so hard that he felt his nails digging into the skin. When at last he looked up again, his eyes were once more alight with tears.

"Link," Navi said softly to him, who had followed him out of the clearing. Her voice was wracked with the occasional sob, for she too was still crying. "We have to go." Link did not respond at first, and then only nodded, not turning to look at his fairy partner. Then, together, the Kokiri and the fairy exited the clearing, leaving a chilling silence behind them, broken only by the soft whistle of a very hollow wind.

* * *

Link was not entirely sure how he managed to force himself along the winding pathway that led from the Great Deku Tree's grove, Navi flying silently beside him. His mind appeared to have detached from his body, which was mechanically shuffling one foot in front of the other. He paid no heed to the branches that scraped his arms as he carelessly made his way along the path. No, Link's thoughts were elsewhere: back in the clearing. What had just happened? No, he thought, that wasn't the right question. He knew _what_ had happened, he just couldn't understand _why_ it had. How could the Great Deku Tree be dead? He was the all powerful guardian of the Lost Woods…just twenty four hours ago he had been alive and well…how could such a dire change have occurred in a single night?

Link pointlessly asked himself these questions, even though he had no answers. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he was doing exactly what the Great Deku Tree had warned him against: dwelling on the past, on things he could not change. But at the moment he did not care. What had just transpired, coupled with the terror and anxiety he had experienced when facing the gohmas, was just too much. Hiccoughing sobs erupted from Link's throat as he continued to walk towards Kokiri Village. What would he tell the other Kokiri? How could he tell them that their loving guardian was gone forever?

Link shook his head, tears flying from his eyes as he did so. He had to be strong. Just as the Great Deku Tree had said, he could not allow his emotions to overtake him. He had to clear his head. Link forced his feet to halt, and clenched his eyelids shut. He stood there for a moment, and the tiny flapping of wings told him that Navi too had paused, hovering in place for the time being. With shaky hands, Link wiped his face clean of tears, and took several deep, calming breaths. When at last he opened his eyes again, some of the sadness had gone from his face. His mouth was no longer frowning, his nose no longer scrunched in frustration. Only his eyes now reflected his grief, reflecting light with a mourning air. The tears, however, had stopped.

Link continued to stand there, fighting to rein in the bonfire of emotions raging within him. Part of him wanted to scream for the gods to hear; part of him wished for nothing more than to curl up under a tree and sleep his misery away; part of him longed to begin crying once again. But Link forced to emotions to bend to his will, forced all the pain and anger and frustration to coalesce into a new feeling, one that could be used constructively and not degenerately. His eyes narrowed to reflect a second presence of mind in addition to sadness—determination. Link knew it would do him nor the Kokiri children nor the rest of Hyrule any good if he merely wallowed in misery and self pity. The Great Deku Tree had tasked him with a mission, and there could be no greater dishonor to the tree god's memory than if Link did not carry out that mission. No, Link thought, he would not fail the Great Deku Tree. He would journey to Hyrule Castle and seek out the Princess of Destiny. And he would find the wicked man in black armor and make him pay. He would destroy the evil thief who had stolen the Great Deku Tree's life!

Fists clenched and jaw set, Link resumed his pace towards Kokiri Village. As he approached the path's end, an indistinct murmuring reached his ears. It was as if thousands of bees were buzzing behind a large curtain; the sound was muffled and hurried. Link rounded a corner cut into the trees to come within view of the path's entrance from Kokiri Village, and discovered the source of the noise. It appeared that the entire Kokiri population was crowding around the opening, muttering to each other as they awaited some unseen sign. Though hushed, they were unable to conceal the terror and worry in their voices. Link felt his nape prickle as a wave of emotion washed over him. Not that this was surprising, however. He was sure they had all heard the Great Deku Tree's final pronouncement.

As Link came into view of the Kokiri children, he noticed that flying above their heads were their fairies. Shining weakly in the afternoon sunlight, shades of all colors of the rainbow hovered eerily still above the crowd, and Link could not help but draw a similarity to Navi, who was still hanging limply in the air by his head, kept aloft by beating her wings halfheartedly. Link imagined that had he been able to take a closer look at the other fairies, their minute facial expressions would have mirrored Navi's—sullen and mournful.

The Kokiri crowd immediately spotted Link walking towards them, and at once the fearful muttering was replaced by a tense silence. They watched him, transfixed as he strode out of the pathway. Link knew they would not allow him to pass unscathed by their worries, knew they would beleaguer him with their questions until they were satisfied. But as he braced himself for an onslaught of inquisitions, a single voice erupted from the crowd.

"He did it! He killed the Great Deku Tree!" It was Mido, and the Kokiri children stepped apart so as to allow him to walk to the front of the congregation. His face was set in an ugly expression as he glared at Link.

Link was taken aback by this pronouncement. He had been expecting questions, not accusations. "Wha-What?" He responded. "I didn't-"

"Don't deny it!" Mido yelled over him. "We all know he's dead, our fairies told us so! And now we've come here and caught you at the scene of the crime!" There was something in his voice that sounded unusual to Link. It couldn't be…

"I didn't kill him!" Link shot back, who felt the beginnings of irritation ringing in his ears.

"Liar!" Shouted Mido, his face white, and this time there was no mistaking it. Looking past Mido's angry tone, his cross eyes, his furrowed brow, Link saw something he had never previously observed in his long time tormentor. Mido was afraid. Fists clenched, legs imperceptibly quivering, Mido was jus as scared and confused as the rest of the Kokiri. He knew the Great Deku Tree was dead, but that was all. As to how and why he had died, Mido was ignorant of. And so the Kokiri boy was dealing with that fear of the unknown the only way he knew how to, by picking on Link.

"I did not kill the Great Deku Tree," Link said again, this time in a much firmer tone. He may have understood why Mido was accusing him, but after the morning's events, he was in no mood to deal with it.

"You must really think I'm stupid!" Spat Mido. "Look," he declared, raising a shaking finger to point at Link. "What's that on his back? It looks a lot like a sword to me!" Links eyes widened, and realized that Mido was not pointing at him, but at the hilt of the Kokiri Sword visible above his left shoulder. The crowd of Kokiri surrounding them gasped and began murmuring again, several pointing at the sword. "Well?" Demanded Mido over the curious whispers. "Is that a real sword or not? Why don't you show it to us, freak? That is, if you have nothing to hide…" A knowing look blazed from Mido's eyes, and Link knew at once that he had already guessed what the sword was.

The onlookers appeared contented by Mido's suggestion, and so, reluctantly, grudgingly, Link slowly raised his left arm and grasped the Kokiri Sword by the hilt. He then slid it from its scabbard and held it out in front of him, the rubies that were set in the guard twinkling in the afternoon sunlight. The steel blade was still encrusted with dried gohma blood.

Mido let out an exultant cry. "Ah-ha!" He yelled, nearly jumping in triumph at the sight of the sword. He turned to the Kokiri crowd. "Do you see! Do you see!" He chorused. "This morning I awoke to discover that the key to the Kokiri Sword's chest, the key that the Great Deku Tree entrusted to _me_, was missing! And now we know who stole it!" Mido whirled around to glare at Link once more. "This, this fairyless _freak_ stole the key, took the Kokiri Sword—knowing full well it was forbidden for any of us to touch it until after the tournament today—and used it to MURDER THE GREAT DEKU TREE!" Spit flew from Mido's mouth at these last words.

Link didn't know what to say. He could somehow sense that the other Kokiri children, confused and frightened though they were, were finding it hard to believe Mido's theory. He himself had to fight the urge to suppress a chuckle. How plausible was it that one Kokiri could slay a mighty tree deity with naught but a tiny blade? But Mido appeared determined to press his accusation. "Well?" He demanded. "How do you plead, freak?" At these words, Link couldn't help but crack a smile, and a snicker escaped his throat. He was grateful for this; after all he had experienced that day, it was nice to know that he still possessed the ability to laugh. But for Mido, Link's mocking laughter was too much. Face flushing a deep scarlet, and disregarding the fact that Link was holding a lethal weapon in his left hand, the Kokiri boy leapt forwards, screaming, "DON'T YOU DARE LAUGHT AT ME, YOU FAIRYLESS FREAK!"

Link was surprised at how quickly Mido closed the distance between them, but made no hesitation whatsoever in casting the Kokiri Sword aside and positioning himself in a guarded stance. As Mido reached him, the Kokiri boy swung at Link with one clenched fist. Link blocked the blow with his left arm and tightly gripped Mido's. He then slammed his own right fist directly at Mido's rosy complexioned face, into the Kokiri boy's nose. Link felt it shatter beneath his blow, and let Mido go as the boy fell backwards onto the grass covered earth.

Instantly, Link heard an angry buzzing noise, and looked up to see Mido's fairy, Coel, zooming straight at him like an enraged hornet. But before the dark glowing fairy had come within four feet of Link, a bluish light impacted Coel from the side, knocking him to the ground beside his Kokiri partner. Link stared in amazement as Navi flew towards him, a devilish, mirthful smile replacing her previously sullen expression.

"Um, thanks," Link told Navi, as she came to rest upon his right shoulder.

The fairy merely shrugged. "Someone has to save your butt now and again," she said, poking him playfully in the ear. Link couldn't help but chuckle at this.

Meanwhile, Mido was lying on the forest floor moaning in pain, blood oozing from his broken nose. Coel was not moving, and presumably was unconscious. The Kokiri children were looking on in rapt attention, curious as to what would happen next. Then a girl ran forth from the crowd, a small wooden bottle clutched in her hands, her pink fairy descending from above to follow her. A gentle breeze blew her green hair away from her face as she approached Mido's fallen form. Mido was now cupping his hands around his nose, and Saria had to pry them away so she could get a better look at his face. She then opened the bottle, which had been sealed with beeswax, and tipped its contents into Mido's mouth. Link saw crimson liquid, and knew instantly that the bottle contained red potion.

As Mido began to swallow the elixir, his nose stopped bleeding. Then it began to reform itself, and a few moments later he was sitting up and gingerly touching his nose with a few fingers. Once she knew Mido was okay, Saria straightened up and walked over to Link, bright eyes intent upon his face. Even as she did so, Mido turned his attention away from his mended face and towards Coel, who was lying on the ground a few feet from him. He then glanced back at Link, and focused his gaze upon Navi, who was still sitting upon Link's shoulder. "You…You have a fairy?" Mido asked slowly, as if he could not believe what he was saying. Link nodded tersely, still rather put off at Mido's assault. "But…" Mido said, "…how?"

Saria turned to Link. "Link," she said, her lilting voice far more welcome to Link than Mido's harsh, stupid tones. "We know you didn't kill the Great Deku Tree, but why did you steal the Kokiri Sword? And how did you get a fairy? And why were you in the Great Deku Tree's grove?" Link could tell from her imploring eyes that she was just as lost as Mido was, but she wanted to give him a chance to explain himself. Link supposed that his actions up until this point _had_ appeared rather suspicious…

Link glanced at Navi, as if seeking some counsel from her. The fairy waved her hand in an offhand fashion as if to convey that he may as well tell the truth. "Well…" Link began. And he told them. Told them about how he had been awoken earlier that morning by Navi, and that she had told him that the Great Deku Tree needed to see him immediately. He told the Kokiri children how the Great Deku Tree had assigned Navi as his fairy partner. He explained that he and Navi had decided that in order for him to aid the Great Deku Tree, he would require a real weapon. So they had stolen Mido's key and taken the Kokiri Sword. "And so," Link said, "we went to the Great Deku Tree's grove, and I asked him what he wanted me to do. But," and Link gritted his teeth and shut his eyes as if the memory pained him, hoping the façade would be effective enough to conceal his lie, "it was too late. The Great Deku Tree told me that we Kokiri would need to look after ourselves from now on, and that he loved us all. Then he yelled something I couldn't make out; it was too loud. And after that, he died…"

Link opened his gaze and looked around him. Though he could feel Navi's mild quizzical look at his shoulder, he saw that the rest of the Kokiri children, and their fairies for that matter, had been steeped in utter silence while he had spoken, hanging on to his every word. And by the look of their faces (which was hard with the fairies, theirs being so small), it seemed that they had believed his entire story. He glanced to his side at Saria, who for a brief moment appeared to be wearing much the same expression as Navi, but a moment later it had been replaced by a look of utter misery. Tears were welling up in her eyes, just as they were in the eyes of the other Kokiri children. Mido had fallen over on the ground, emitting wet, choking sobs. Above, in the air, the fairies were also crying, and their rain of tears fell upon the crowd in a sparkling drizzle.

Not knowing what else to do, Link walked over to where the Kokiri Sword had fallen, picked it up, and fit it back into its scabbard on his back. He then stood there, waiting for the Kokiri children to regain control of themselves. He supposed it might seem odd to them that he was the only one not crying, but then he had made his peace with the Great Deku Tree's death back in the forest pathway, and, though still sad about it, felt no urge whatsoever to break down into tears.

At last Saria managed to dry her face, and then tried to get everyone's attention. "Ev-Everyone!" She shouted over the wailing and flood of tears that had overtaken the Kokiri crowd. "Hey! Everyone, listen up!" She continued on in this vain for a few moments, until at last the onlookers managed to settle down. "Hey! Listen, I know we're all really sad. But we should express our grief properly. We need to hold a funeral for the Great Deku Tree! Come on, let's go and say our last goodbyes. Come on!" Saria gestured with her hand, and slowly the Kokiri children began to file down the pathway leading towards the Great Deku Tree's grove, their fairies still flying above them. Mido scooped Coel's unconscious form off the ground and joined the end of the line, followed by Saria. She turned to Link, who had not moved. "Link?" She asked quizzically. "Aren't you coming?"

Link hesitated, and then at last muttered, "Yea…yea I'm coming." And he strode to walk behind her, following the procession through the winding path cut in the trees. Saria did not immediately turn back around, but kept her gaze on him, a strange expression apparent upon her face. It made Link uncomfortable, but he did his best not to look away. At last she turned back around, although Link still had a sense of unease. Had she seen through his earlier lie? He had deemed it best not to inform the rest of the village of what had truly transpired in the Great Deku Tree's clearing; he didn't think they would be able to handle the truth, and he certainly didn't think he could endure reliving it. In any case, Link felt it was better that the other Kokiri children knew very little of his adventure. It would make life easier for them once he had departed. They needn't concern themselves with curses and evil men in black armor; that burden was his to bear.

"Link," whispered Navi in his ear as they walked. "Why did you lie to them about what happened?"

Link slowed down a bit so as to create some distance between him and Saria. Once she was far enough away that she wouldn't be able to hear him conversing with Navi, he told his fairy in an undertone, "They don't need to hear it Navi. How and why he died is our concern; the curse and the evil man who cursed him is not their problem." Navi nodded in understanding. Link continued, "I think we should slip away during the ceremony. I know it's not exactly respectful," he added, seeing Navi's affronted look, "but it'll be our best chance. And after the funeral they may want to ask more questions; we can't delay any longer, the Great Deku Tree entrusted us with this mission!"

"Alright," Navi hissed. "After we leave we'll have to hurry, though; it's not going to take very long for them to realize that we've gone."

"I know," said Link. And they fell into silence, each pondering the upcoming events of the immediate future. The funeral ceremony _was_ the opportune time for them to leave the village, thought Link. The rest of the Kokiri children would be focused on saying goodbye to their longtime guardian, their attention distracted from him. It would be fairly easy. He regretted that he would have to leave them so suddenly, without any goodbyes or farewells. Especially when it came to Saria…

* * *

In the late morning sunlight, trumpets blared and drums beat at a rhythmic, harmonious pace. In the city's southern market district, hoards of Hylians cheered and clapped their hands, all pushing and shoving each other to try and get a glimpse of the procession that was coming down the main roadway of Hyrule Castle Town. This was difficult, as the path was lined with fearsome Hylian soldiers. Decked out in gleaming plate armor and with broadswords strapped to their sides, the warriors stood at attention facing inwards towards the roadway and with enormous steel tipped spears gripped in their armored hands.

But despite the soldiers' obstruction, some of the frenzied Hylians were able to make out a large entourage entering the gates of Hyrule Castle Town three quarters of a mile down the road. As it drew nearer, Hylian residents closer to the gate began throwing swaths of scarlet rose petals at it, and the hysteric cheering grew more so. After half an hour—for the procession was moving very slowly indeed—the great entourage finally came into distinguishable view.

A skinny young Hylian boy with a mop of black hair, perhaps seven or eight years old, standing on his mother's shoulders, saw a large caravan being led by three dozen cloaked figures on horseback, each rider effortlessly directing its steed down the pathway. At the end of the procession were positioned another three dozen horse riders, also all cloaked. And in the middle was borne an enormous black, silken litter, carried aloft by thirty or forty large, muscled men who were bare from the waist up. The litter was curtained by sweeping curtains, obscuring the Hylian boy's view of whoever was inside.

Wanting a closer look, the boy bade his mother let him down from her shoulders. As soon as her gentle, caring hands had lowered him to the ground, he took off, her beckoning calls sounding behind him. Wriggling his way through people's legs, dodging sweeping footsteps that threatened to knock him over, the black haired boy made his way to the front of the crowd, just behind one of the intimidating soldiers, showers of rose petals falling upon them both. He waited until the caravan was moving adjacent to his position, and then, just as the enormous silken litter crossed his path, he darted between the soldier's spread legs. The armor clad man called out at him, but it was too late—he reached the litter, pulled back the corner of one of the enormous curtains, and peered inside.

Had he been older he may have better understood exactly what he was seeing. Four nude, voluptuous, bronzed women were kissing and caressing each other at one end of the litter. They were groping at places where the young boy's mother had taught him never to touch girls. Sighs and moans of ecstasy were bubbling from their throats, and they seemed completely unaware of anything but each other.

On the other side of the litter was seated an enormous man, at least six and a half feet tall, with red hair and a large, hooked nose. He was watching the group of women with an amused expression on his face, as if their antics brought him some distinct pleasure. Although the young boy could not understand what was so entertaining about naked women squeezing and licking each other.

But at that moment a breeze drifted into the litter from the outside, and the man's eyes narrowed as he felt it waft against his face. His gaze tore from the women and towards the source of the draft. As his eyes alighted upon the intruding boy, such scorn and rage alighted within them as to make the young boy jump back, away from the litter and into the gauntlet clad hands of the soldier behind him.

The boy attempted to squirm out of the soldier's grasp, but to no avail. He pounded at the hands holding him captive, but his tiny, fleshy fists did little against the fully armored hands. Just then a cry rang out from the crowd, and the young boy twisted his neck around to see his mother shoving her way towards him, the raven hair that he had inherited streaming behind her. She was screaming—no, pleading that the soldier let him go, that he was just a young, foolish child who didn't know any better. As she reached her son's captor, who turned around to face her, he held her away with one hand, still holding the boy in the other. The woman fell to her knees, begging the man to return her son, or at the very least, to punish her instead.

At that moment, however, an enormous, dark hand fell upon the soldier's shoulder, who then turned back around to face the roadway and see to whom it belonged. It was the red haired man the little boy had seen in the litter. Evidently he had disembarked and was now standing upon the pavement, towering over the soldier with ease. The soldier, apparently recognizing the other man's status as an important dignitary of some sort, immediately bowed, although all his plate armor made it very awkward and difficult. The massive man, clad in a great dark traveling cloak, graciously implored the soldier to stand straight, putting on a face of distinct embarrassment as the crowd of Hylians around him erupted in enthusiastic delight.

The young boy, still held in the soldier's left hand, was captivated by the man. Had this been the same individual who, moments before, had glared at him in the litter? He seemed so warm and caring now; perhaps he just hadn't appreciated the young boy's invasion of his privacy. In any case, the large man was now speaking with the soldier, apparently convincing him that the boy's transgressions had been innocent enough, and that he should hardly be punished for being a curious youngster. And so the soldier at last allowed the child to slip from his grasp and run back into his mother's open arms.

Trembling, the woman approached the red haired man, bowing to him and uttering a series of apologies and gratitudes. Once more the man appeared acutely embarrassed and jovial, as if the whole incident had been in great fun. As the mother at last straightened up, the man reached out to ruffle the young boy's hair, chuckling good naturedly as he did so. Then he stepped back and waved broadly at the crowd surrounding them, who roared in admiration and showered him with even more rose petals. The man then climbed back into the black litter, shutting the curtain firmly behind him.

After a few more moments of especially exuberant applause and cheer, the caravan resumed its journey along the roadway. The soldier gestured for the intruding pair to clear off the street and rejoin the throng of Hylians. And so the mother repositioned her son back on her shoulders, and they watched together as the litter and its entourage of horse riders made its way towards the center of the great city, where, atop an enormous hill, rested Hyrule Castle.

* * *

The Great Deku Tree looked just as Link had left him: barren, gray, and lifeless, a blanket of fallen leaves obscuring the ground in the clearing. To think that only an hour ago the two had exchanged words. And now…

The Kokiri children had arranged themselves in a large group in front of the Great Deku Tree, each one standing with his or her fairy partner hovering above. Link positioned himself towards the rear, so as to make his flight easier when the time came. Saria, who had taken charge of the ceremony, stood at the front of the group, her innocent eyes lifted to gaze upon the enormous, still face looming over the crowd. As soon as everyone had settled into place, the Kokiri girl raised her arms to the Great Deku Tree. The others followed her lead.

"Oh Great Deku Tree," she called, "you have been the source of life and joy for us Kokiri. For so long you have protected our lands and watched over us as a faithful guardian and as…as a…" Saria was not able to stop herself from sniffling, "…and as a loving father. We are your loving children and will never forget what you have done for us. We will always remember you, and will try to live and act as you would have wanted us to. Today this forest has lost its most important life, and it shall never be the same. But," she said, a hint of reluctant defiance ringing in her voice, "we shall carry on and persevere. We are all that is left to honor your memory, and in this task we shall not fail. So…goodbye Great Deku Tree…"

She ended with this statement, letting it drift over the crowd like a slight afternoon breeze. Tears had come anew in the Kokiri children, although they were much more restrained and muffled. All the same, the wave of mourning washed over Link like an intangible wave. He was torn: part of him wanted to remain with the Kokiri and help them in this troubled time, and then part of him knew that he must adhere to the Great Deku Tree's wishes and leave the forest. But when would he get his chance to leave the clearing undetected?

"Now," said Saria, after the quiet sobbing had for the most part subsided. "Let us all in turn recall a specific memory of the Great Deku Tree, one that is dear to our hearts."

And so one by one, each Kokiri recalled some sage piece of advice the tree god had given them, or how he had rescued them from a pack of deku scrubs or babas. Each pronouncement was accompanied with more tears and more sadness. "He told me to always believe in myself, and to never give up on myself" muttered Mido, much to Link's surprise. He had suspected the Kokiri boy's possible inferiority complex, but to hear him admit that the Great Deku Tree had tried to help him to overcome it was something else.

At last it was Link's turn. "He," he began, trying to decide what he should say. "He taught me that each of us has a destiny, and that we have to face it at some point in our lives."

Link saw Saria turn to look at him, but said nothing further. She turned back around, and declared, "Let us all close our eyes and pray for the Great Deku Tree, pray that the gods welcome him with open arms in the next life." The Kokiri all bowed their heads, shutting their eyes tight. Link gave Navi a significant look, and she, understanding its meaning, glanced at the other fairies hovering above the Kokiri crowd. She looked back to Link and nodded in confirmation that they too had shut their eyes. Normally this would not have mattered much, thought Link, as fairies could sense other life forms without the use of their eyes. Normally the other fairies would have noticed Link and Navi leaving the clearing. But he had a feeling that they would be too focused on praying for the Great Deku Tree to notice Link and Navi slipping away.

"Din, Nayru, and Farore," began Saria, eyes shut and face lifted towards the heavens. "We beseech you, great Goddesses, please welcome your servant, the Great Deku Tree, who has for so long served as guardian of this forest, into the afterlife. Please reward him for all that he has done, and bring him joy and happiness in the next world. Please…"

As the prayer continued, Link quietly backed away from the group, carefully checking to make sure he didn't accidentally step on a twig. He reentered the narrow pathway leading from the Great Deku Tree's grove, still walking backwards, eyes intent upon the praying Kokiri children. He waited until he had rounded a corner along the pathway, when he could no longer see the others, and then turned around to walk swiftly away from the clearing. As soon as he was sure he was safely out of earshot, he broke into a dead sprint, running as fast as possible back to Kokiri Village, Navi flying alongside him.

Link finally managed to exit the passage cut through the trees, and kept running, passing various huts and houses, until at last his elevated home came into view. He nearly jumped onto the wooden ladder, and climbed the rungs two at a time until he reached the overhanging platform. He dashed inside his hut, and then began to pack everything he thought he might possibly need when journeying out in the great land of Hyrule. He scooped out the contents of the ceramic pots, and placed all the rupees and dried fruit he could carry into some of the pouches on his belt. Link then caught a reflection of himself in the pot filled with water. He was still completely filthy from that morning. How _had_ the Kokiri children believed his story? Link took a few minutes to try and scrub away the majority of dirt and caked gohma blood that had collected on his skin, and he removed his green cap so that he could wash his blond hair as well.

Finally, Link stood up from the ceramic pot, and spotting a bundle of his deku sticks, had an idea. He walked over and tore his bed sheets from his mattress, knowing he had little time. He then fashioned them into a kind of knapsack, and slid his deku sticks into it so that he could carry the whole thing over his shoulder. He then packed the knapsack with changes of clothing and what blankets he had not already taken from his bed. He decided at the last minute that it would probably be easier to also put his food stores in it, and transferred the dried fruit from his belt pouches into the knapsack. Grabbing up his hat and placing it back atop his mess of blond hair, Link then left the hut.

He carefully slid down the ladder, which was made much more difficult by the extra bundle he was now carrying. Navi, who had not said a word to him this entire time, spoke quickly in his ear, "We need to hurry Link; the funeral is probably over by now."

"I know, I know," said Link irritably. And together they sprinted towards the exit of Kokiri Village, the end opposite the Great Deku Tree's grove. Another pathway cut into the trees, this passage led to a series of rope bridges that hung over enormous crevasses cut in the earth. Link had only ventured into this part of the Lost Woods once before, but hadn't gone farther than the first bridge. Link now hurtled across it, and then onto the second bridge, and then the third. As he was running, he looked down to see the ground drop away into nothingness beneath the bridges, darkness obscuring the bottoms. He marveled at how remarkable it was that vertical pieces of earth managed to rise up from the impossibly deep crevasses and to allow wooden bridges to be threaded between them.

As Link crossed over the last bridge, he saw another dark cut in the trees that presumably led to the outside world. As he neared it, however, a soft voice called out from behind him.

"You're leaving, aren't you?"

Link stopped dead in his tracks, heart pounding. He whipped around, wondering how he had not seen the owner of the voice before; he must have been so determined to reach the end of the bridge that he had passed right by them without noticing. As he focused his eyes in the darkness, Link could not help but let out a gasp of surprise. Leaning against one of the rope railings of the bridge, pink fairy sitting on her shoulder, was none other than Saria.

* * *

"Father, would it not be more appropriate if we greeted Lord Dragmire in the throne room?"

"No Zelda, then it would appear as if we were attempting to intimidate him. It is better that we meet here, as equals."

The King of Hyrule and his daughter, Princess Zelda, stood at the great grated entrance of Hyrule Castle, surrounded by a personal guard of the King's elite soldiers, and a few servants. The stone pavement on which they were standing stretched out some fifty feet before descending in a series of elongated steps that eventually ended on earthen ground, a flat depression that had been cut in the hill upon which the palace was situated. Thirty feet from the base of the steps was constructed an enormous stone wall that encircled the castle. Lined with imperial archers, the only way through the barricade was by passing under a large archway. At either entrance through the archway was a raised steel gate that, when lowered, would effectively trap any intruders inside long enough for the soldiers manning the wall to pour boiling oil down upon them.

However, at the moment the archway was opened, and through it was passing the enormous caravan that had been seen down in the city. As the front riders entered the inner ring, they trotted off to the side, where they promptly dismounted and handed control of their steeds to the many young stable boys waiting on hand.

Next to enter through the archway was the massive black silk litter, carried by the muscled men. The litter halted at the foot of the stone steps, and the dark curtains were cast aside as the red haired man carefully stepped down and out onto the staircase. Four feminine silhouettes could be seen within the litter, but they had stepped back into shadow, and nothing further could be discerned as the man once again shut the curtains.

As soon as the man had stepped away, the muscled men carried the liter off to the side. As the last of the caravan's horse riders came to a halt in front of the stable hands, the encircling wall's gates were dropped shut behind them, sealing off access to the palace from the outside.

Just then, a sudden rumbling sounded in the far distance. Several of the archers lining the wall whirled around to stare at the horizon, trying to determine the source of the disturbance. It was faint, and seemed to be coming from the southeast. But there was nothing that way except the great forest, colloquially known as the Lost Woods. What could possibly be going on there? As the sound faded, the soldiers supposed it might have merely been thunder, although there were no storm clouds in the sky, and so they found it an unlikely explanation.

The man, still standing at the foot of the enormous stairs glanced up at the sky, and saw that the sun had reached its highest point, and that the light now blanketing the hilltop was that of midday. Smirking, the man turned to look at the archers, who were still attempting to discern the source of the distant rumbling. "Right on time," he muttered to himself, satisfaction ringing in his deep voice. Then he began to ascend the great stone staircase, followed closely by a dozen of his cloaked horse riders, the rest remaining where they were.

As the man from the litter reached the top of the hill, Zelda was at last able to take in every aspect of his face: in addition to his red hair and enormous stature, he had a sharply hooked nose and a clean shaven face. His severe tan meant that while staying at the Hylian capital, he would contrast abruptly with the rest of his fair skinned peers. And the eyes—the diplomats had not been wrong, Zelda saw, as she gazed into the man's blood red eyes. They weren't overtly sinister, but something about them gave her a chill all the same.

The King of Hyrule, dressed in shining golden armor beneath his crimson cloak, opened his arms in welcome. One of the castle servants immediately stood as straight and tall as he could, and announced in a carrying tone, "Presenting His Majesty, the King of Hyrule!"

The red haired man had desisted in his paces some thirty feet back. His smirk had shifted to become a benevolent smile, and he too opened his arms wide, as if trying to embrace the King despite being separated from him by such a large distance. One of his cloaked horse riders mimicked the King's servant, declaring, in a woman's high tones, "Presenting Lord Ganondorf Dragmire, King of the Gerudo!"

* * *

"You are leaving, aren't you?" Repeated Saria, pushing herself off of the rope railing; her pink fairy fluttered off her shoulder and into the air high above. "Leaving the forest, that is."

Link did not know what to say. He was still getting over the shock of seeing Saria. "How did you…" he began.

"When you told us the story of how the Great Deku Tree died," Saria explained quietly, never taking her eyes off Link, "I could tell you weren't being entirely truthful. Something happened in that clearing, something you don't want to tell us."

Link struggled to find the right words. "I…Look, Saria, I can explain-"

"No," Saria said, holding up a hand to stop him. "I don't want you to tell me Link. Whatever happened back there was obviously between you and the Great Deku Tree. I won't pry. But," and there was a strange look in her eyes as she said this—anger, perhaps?—"I do want to know why you're trying to leave the forest. For goodness' sake Link, don't you remember what the Great Deku Tree told us? No Kokiri child can live outside the forest; you'll _die_ if you try!" It wasn't anger in her eyes, it was worry. Worry for him.

"Look, Saria," said Link, holding up his hands placatingly. "I…I'm leaving because the Great Deku Tree asked me to."

"He what?" Gasped Saria, her bright eyes widening. "Why would he do that?"

"Because," said Link, who was once more trying to explain without having to explain. "Because he gave Navi and me a mission, something that has to do with the rest of Hyrule, not just the forest. I'm really sorry Saria, but I can't tell you any more. It needs to stay a secret."

Saria spent a long time looking at him, her eyes seemingly reaching to probe at his soul. When at last she spoke, it was in a choked voice. "O-Okay Link. I don't understand why you have to be the one to do this, why the Great Deku Tree chose you of all people—" Tears began to well up in her eyes. She rushed forward and hugged him tightly around the middle. Navi flew away to land on the rope railing, and Link found himself caught off guard. For the first time since speaking with the Great Deku Tree, he came to fully appreciate just how much he would miss Saria, his best friend in the world. "It's not fair," she hiccoughed between sobs. "I'm going to miss you so much Link. So much…"

Link felt his cheeks dampen as his own tears began to flow. "I'll miss you too, Saria," he said, hugging her back. "I-I'll come back soon though, I promise. As soon as I'm done with the Great Deku Tree's quest, I'll come back and we can play in the forest for as long as we want." Saria lifted her head and looked at him, her gazing face full of the affection that he had seen the previous day when she had given him the slingshot. He felt his cheeks redden.

Saria let go of him and reached into her pocket. She pulled out a round object roughly the size of a potato. Link would have recognized its elegant design and craftsmanship anywhere: Saria's ocarina! Slowly, Saria held out the small instrument to Link, and said, "Here Link, I want you to have this."

"What?" Link exclaimed. "Your ocarina, Saria? No, I couldn't possibly."

"Yes you could possibly," said Saria, a smile breaking out over her tearful face. "This way, no matter where you go or who you meet, you'll always have this to remember me by. Plus, I'm only loaning it to you, so this means that you will definitely have to come back one day and return it!" She giggled at these last few words.

Link felt himself also smiling. "Alright," he relented. And he took the ocarina from her outstretched hand. "Thanks," he told her.

Saria nodded. "Ocarinas have a mysterious power about them Link," she said. "You never know when you might find it handy."

Link fitted the ocarina into one of the pouches on his belt, and then turned to face the pathway cut in the trees. "Well," he said, "I suppose I'll be going then."

"Link…" said Saria in a soft, feeble voice.

Link turned back to face her. "Yea?" He asked.

And without warning, Saria rushed forward and kissed Link on the cheek, hugging him tightly once more. "Be careful," she said, blushing.

Link also blushed, and nodded at her. "I will," he said.

And with that, Saria let go of him, and just stood there. Realizing that the time had come, Link slowly began to back away, still looking at Saria and her gentle, bright eyes. Then he whirled around and sprinted down the dark pathway, Navi flying off the bridge's railing to follow him. Together they surged ahead, never looking back.

* * *

Author's Note:

Alright, first I want to apologize for the long delay on this chapter. The past two months have been hell for me as I've gone through IB and AP testing. But now I'm done with high school, and I have a solid two and half months to bring you guys plenty of chapters. My goal is to try and possibly get a chapter in a week, but no promises.

That said, thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter, I really appreciate your comments and constructive criticism. Please keep reviewing, I'm always excited to hear your feedback!

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4: Outside the Forest

Disclaimer: All rights to the Legend of Zelda Series and characters belong to Nintendo.

* * *

Chapter 4: Outside the Forest

Leaving Saria far behind him, Link ran through the narrow passage cut through the endless sea of trees surrounding him, Navi flying silently by his side. He noted with some interest that the overhanging canopy allowed far less light to filter down to this part of the woods, creating a semblance of early dusk, even though it was only mid-afternoon. In fact, the artificial darkness was making it somewhat difficult to see, and so Link decided that it would be best if he slowed down, lest he trip on a stray tree root and dash his head against the forest floor.

As Link gradually decelerated to a less strenuous pace, and the numbing effects of adrenaline wore off, for the first time since leaving the Great Deku Tree's clearing, he began to ponder what was to come. He was really doing it. He was actually leaving the Lost Woods. Back in Kokiri Village, when Link had been trying to get to his house, and then to the wooden bridges, it hadn't seemed so real, so immediately forthcoming. Those had been objectives that were easily achievable, and seemingly not outside his limits. But this…this was different. This was him, Link, a _Kokiri child_, attempting to exit the Lost Woods, something the Great Deku Tree had warned the entire village against on pain of death. Before today, he would never have even thought about committing such an outrageous action. He would have thought the idea insane and delusional; he still did, in fact, to some degree.

But now the Great Deku Tree had instructed Link to leave the forest. It appeared an almost humorous paradox to the Kokiri boy. Leave the forest? How could the wise tree deity instruct Link to do something that he had specifically warned him not to do? It made no sense. Even if Link did follow the Great Deku Tree's most recent instructions, would the result not still be his mortal end? Or would he be protected because the tree god gave Link his blessing to do so? It was all so confusing.

And then Link's thoughts shifted from the actual act of exiting the Lost Woods to what he would do once he had done so—that is, if he did not in fact drop dead on the spot after leaving the sea of trees and foliage behind him. But yes, what if he successfully made it out of the forest, what then? He would just find Hyrule Castle, and seek out the fabled Princess of Destiny? How would one go about doing that, anyway? From what Link had heard, the land of Hyrule was enormous, stretching hundreds of miles in every direction. It didn't seem very feasible that he just walk to his destination. He didn't even know where that destination was. Where was Hyrule Castle in relation to the Lost Woods? Link had been taught about the cardinal directions, of course, and he knew that the sun rose in the east and set in the west, but he didn't know if the Princess of Destiny was north, south, east, or west of his current position. Could he perhaps stop and ask someone for directions? This thought worried Link; it would appear strange indeed if a young child carrying weapons went around asking where Hyrule Castle was. He would have to tell a convincing lie to explain his motives…

Suddenly Link was distracted from his inner contemplations. The unusually dark forest pathway was becoming brighter and brighter, and up ahead Link saw painful sunlight streaming into the forest from an opening in the trees. His eyes burning at the invasive light, Link tried to discern what lay beyond. Trees on either side of the pathway had bent together to form an archway of vegetation, beyond which the level ground sloped upwards. Squinting at the bright image, Link saw grass covered earth devoid of any trees: the end of the forest! He had finally reached the boundary separating the Lost Woods from the rest of Hyrule.

As his eyes adjusted to the change in lighting, Link approached the archway in apprehension. His thoughts turned once again to the unfathomable question: what would happen if he crossed through those trees and into the land beyond? He still had no answer, and so turned to Navi. "Navi," he asked tentatively. "What do you think will happen when—"

"—when you leave the forest?" Navi finished for him. "I don't know Link, I don't know. The Great Deku Tree always said that any Kokiri child who left the forest would die, and so far not a single one has tried it. You're the first."

"Right," said Link, disappointed that his fairy partner couldn't provide a better answer. "What about you, can you leave the forest?"

Navi hesitated before responding. "Well yea," she replied. "Like the Great Deku Tree said, all fairies come from the Great Fairies that live throughout Hyrule. My first memory is of living with one of them. She set me loose on the world, and I was drawn to the forest by the Great Deku Tree's power. And I've been here ever since."

"Ah," said Link, softly in amazement. "How long ago was that?"

"No clue," said Navi. "Ages and ages ago, too far back for me to remember."

"Oh," said Link. He was slightly put out by the fact that despite having a fairy as company, only he was facing the obstacle of leaving the Lost Woods. Navi could exit the forest no problem, and so he was alone in the risk that death awaited him on the other side of those trees.

"I mean, Link," Navi put in, obviously attempting to reassure him, "the Great Deku Tree _did_ ask you to leave the forest, so I'm sure you'll be fine."

This was true, and it gave some mild comfort to the young Kokiri. He was still uneasy and nervous, however. But, he told himself, gritting his teeth, he had to push on at all costs, even if it did put his life at risk. He had to get to the Princess of Destiny in Hyrule Castle, and to do that he had to pass through that archway. So Link hitched his knapsack over his left shoulder more securely, and bent his knees in a running stance. He was dimly aware of a cold sweat running down his neck. At the end of silent countdown, he broke into a sprint, eyes focused entirely upon the grassy hill that lay just outside the forest. He couldn't stop himself from closing his eyes just as he passed through the archway of trees, struggling to ignore the spikes of panic that were shooting through his body.

A moment later Link felt warm sunshine blanket his person, and he opened his eyes just in time to feel his left foot catch on a rock that was embedded into the earth. He pitched headlong into the grassy hill, but managed to break his fall with his outstretched hands. His knapsack went flying over his shoulder and onto the slope, but fortunately nothing fell out. Link slowly lowered himself down onto the grass. He turned over and propped himself up on his elbows, although the position was somewhat awkward given that his scabbard was sticking uncomfortably into the earth. But Link paid it no heed. He was too busy gazing at the unobstructed sky, and basking in the warmth of the sun's glow. A light breeze drifted over him, and he felt its cool caress against his cheek. He glanced back at the Lost Woods, some ten feet from him. Now that Link was out in the open countryside, the trees appeared dark and dreary, even though he had spent all of his life living happily among them.

Navi flew to Link's side, her indigo body glowing ecstatically. "You did it Link!" She shouted excitedly in his ear. "You're alive!"

Link grinned. "Well," he began, standing up on the hillside, "it's not like I did anything special, really. I just ran through some trees."

Navi cocked an eyebrow wryly. "I suppose you're right," she said, her tiny voice full of mischief. "Never mind then, I take back what I said. You're just a bumbling, talentless buffoon."

"Hey now," responded Link in mock offense. "As my fairy partner you're supposed to be encouraging me, not insulting me."

"Uh-huh," said Navi unrepentantly.

Link waved a hand dismissively at her, and then turned reclaim his knapsack and march up the hill. Elation had spread throughout his body, replacing the earlier panic. He felt light as a feather, as if all his worries had dissolved away. After a great deal of work, for the hill was very tall and very steep, Link finally reached the top. Catching his breath, he turned to look back at the Lost Woods.

From his vantage point Link could see for several miles over the tops of the trees, but the forest just continued on endlessly, and the young Kokiri could perceive no foreseeable end of the foliage in that direction. The trees flanking the archway that he had exited similarly stretched onwards from either side, and Link could not help but feel dumbfounded at how truly vast the forest was. Comparatively, Kokiri Village must have been fairly close to one edge of the Lost Woods. Comprehension dawned on Link as he realized that the absolutely monstrous size of the forest effectively guaranteed that the odds of any stray travelers finding the pathway that led to the Village, especially in this hilly landscape, were very slim indeed. And yet the wicked man in black armor had somehow been able to do so…although the Great Deku Tree had mentioned that the man possessed black sorcery…so perhaps that was how he had managed to locate the tree deity…

Link then turned around to view what lay beyond the forest. From atop the hill he saw an enormous, grass covered plain that stretched in every direction for as far as the eye could see. More rolling hilltops and trees dotted the landscape, and Link was able to make out what looked like an enormous river cutting through the earth miles and miles away. He could also see a few towns in the distance, one to his left, one to his right, and one directly ahead, just barely visible on the horizon.

"Well I'll be," sounded a curious, hooting voice from behind him. "You are quite the curious little fellow, aren't you?"

Link whipped around, letting his knapsack fall to the ground so that he could draw his sword and shield. He focused his glance on the source of the noise, ready for any sort of attack to come his way. He had the high ground, and after facing down the gohmas that morning, he felt confident that he would be able to handle whatever trouble had now come his way.

For a split second, Link found himself puzzled. He saw no one on the hill slope, and it crossed his mind that he may have been imagining things, or worse, that his opponent was able to utilize some sort of magic spell of invisibility. But then his gaze shifted toward the outmost edge of the Lost Woods. His jaw dropped. Perched upon an extended branch of one of the larger trees was an enormous owl of dark brown coloring. It was easily larger than Link, and it was staring at him with two intelligent, piercing blue eyes. So shocked was he by the creature's presence that Link involuntarily took a step backwards. Was this what had spoken to him?

"Did-Did you say something?" He asked, dumbfounded.

The great owl hooted in amusement. "That I did," it said, its golden beak opening and closing bizarrely as it enunciated perfectly understandable Hylian. From the pitch of its voice Link was given the impression that it was a male.

Link's eyes grew wide in amazement. Now to be fair, Link shouldn't really have been so surprised at meeting a strange creature that could miraculously talk; he had, after all, been on speaking terms with an enormous tree god. But at the same time, all the owls that Link had ever seen during his time in the Lost Woods had been far smaller than this one, and not nearly as inclined to conversation. This just wasn't something he was used to.

"You-You can talk?" Link asked hesitatingly.

Again the owl communicated his laughter through hooting. As he did so he turned his head, as owls often do; Link saw with astonishment that the markings upon the lower part of the owl's face gave the impression of a second set of eyes, which were now staring at him from the elongated tree branch. The owl then righted his head and spoke once more. "Yes I can talk," he said, still slipping an occasional hoot inbetween his sentences. "I know it must come as a surprise, for very few of my kind so possess the ability. But I do beg you move past your astonishment, for there are many things I have need to tell you of."

Link noticed that the owl had a very distinct, eccentric manner of speaking. It was as if he had quite a lot on his mind and so many ways in which to express it that he wasn't able to keep to a more conventional line of speech, and therefore had to resort to an abnormal conversational approach. But Link had had enough. However friendly this owl was acting towards him, it was still a stranger, and Link wanted answers before he let his guard down. "So who are you?" He asked warily, tightening his grip on the Kokiri Sword, which was still clutched in his left hand. He similarly strengthened his hold on the Kokiri shield with his right hand.

The owl somehow managed to appear embarrassed. His head rotated once again, blue eyes still gazing straight at Link's youthful face. "Oh dear me," the owl said, in a tone of sudden remembrance, "I've been getting ahead of myself. It's quite a common habit of mine, actually. I do apologize," he told Link, ruffling his feathers uncomfortably. "Please allow me the honor of introducing myself. My name is Kaepora Gaebora. A mouthful of a name, I know, particularly for an owl."

"Kaepora Gaebora?" Link repeated slowly.

The owl's large eyes twinkled in delight. "Yes, yes you have it there," he said. "And I do also apologize for sneaking upon you in the manner that I have chosen, I realize now that I must have given you something of a fright. Please do feel free to sheathe your weapon," he added, eyeing Link's sword. "I have no intention whatsoever of, what is the phrase? 'Laying a hand upon you?' Although, in this case I suppose 'laying a talon upon you' would be more applicable. In any case, I suppose the choice way to put it would be that I have, nor do I expect to ever have, any desire to cause harm to your person. And the same such statements do of course apply to your fairy friend there."

Navi had been hovering by Link's head this entire time, and like her Kokiri partner was looking at Kaepora Gaebora with a mixture of amazement and bewilderment. "Link," she muttered in his ear, "ask him what he wants already. He's so weird…"

Link felt that both Kaepora and Navi had a point. So he slid the Kokiri Sword back into its scabbard, and strapped his shield back onto his back. Then he crossed his arms, and said to the owl, "Alright, Kaepora Gaebora, what is it exactly that you want from me?"

Kaepora chuckled. "Straight to the point, I see," he hooted happily. "That's a fine quality to have, young one. That will be of use to you in the future." Link didn't know what to say to this, so he remained silent. Kaepora continued, still hooting in amusement. "Right, well I'm here to welcome you, Link the Kokiri, to the wonderful land of Hyrule!" Link couldn't help but gasp at this statement. How had Kaepora known his name? As if reading his mind, Kaepora said, "Oh yes, Link, I know all about you. And you too, Navi the fairy."—his eyes swiveled in their sockets to focus upon the fairy—"I can sense the mark of destiny in both of you. Fate has handpicked the two of you to partake in her little game, and my oh my, what a game it shall be!"

At this Link couldn't contain himself. "A game!" He snapped furiously at the grand owl. His golden eyebrows narrowed, and anger flashed forth from his normally clear blue eyes; Navi's indigo body had similarly begun pulsating in irritation. "You think this is all a game, do you? Do you even know what we've been through today! Do you even know that the—"

"—that the Great Deku Tree has been murdered?" Interrupted Kaepora, his lighthearted hooting gone suddenly solemn. "Yes, Link, I am aware. I apologize, I did not mean to so offend you. The Great Deku Tree was a dear friend to me, as well, and I mourn his passing no less than you." Kaepora's more serious tone calmed the fiery fury that had seeped from Link's heart, which now dwindled down to a low simmer. "But that does not change the fact that you have indeed been selected for a higher purpose, young one. Just as I know of the Great Deku Tree's death, I also know of the mission that he bequeathed to you before leaving this plane of existence. It is because of that mission that I am here."

"What do you mean?" Asked Link.

"Why, I am here to advise you, of course," responded Kaepora, a hint of his unfounded mirth making its way back into his voice. "To aid you in your quest, to offer some helpful, sage advice." At this he emitted more hooting laughter, as if he had referenced some sort of secret joke.

Link waited until the owl's chuckles had died away, and then asked, "What sort of advice?"

Kaepora's large eyes focused upon the Kokiri boy, and he said, "Well, for one, do you even know where you're going?"

"Yea," Link responded. "The Great Deku Tree told Navi and me to seek out the Princess of Destiny at Hyrule Castle."

"Ah," spoke Kaepora, "and where exactly is Hyrule Castle?"

Link saw no point in lying, especially if this creature truly wished to aid him. "I don't know," he said.

"Well, then that's one thing I can help you with. I also can give you a few traveling tips."

"Traveling tips?"

"Why yes. For example, prudence would most likely be observed if Navi were to conceal herself whilst the two of you travel. Under your hat appears to be a fairly comfortable hiding place."

"Under my hat?" Asked Link, bewildered.

Despite the fact that he had a beak, Kaepora somehow managed to communicate a patient smile, like a grandfather passing on some well intended knowledge to a young child. "You are the first Kokiri child to leave the Lost Woods, Link," he said. "The rest of Hyrule isn't even sure if the Kokiri really exist. But the legends do speak of ageless children accompanied by fairies. So if Navi was to be seen flying beside you, you would draw immediate attention and curiosity. And let me tell you, discretion is your friend, young one. You want to keep a low profile whilst embarking on this quest of yours."

Link nodded; what Kaepora said made sense. "Anything else?" He inquired. "What about my weapons? I won't really be able to hide them."

"Oh don't worry about those," replied the owl, lifting a wing to point at Link's sword and shield. "We live in a land barely a decade removed from horrendous civil war. No one will think a lone, journeying child carrying weapons to be anything out of the ordinary; it would be almost _more_ suspicious if you didn't have them. Now, as for where to locate this castle destination of yours…" Kaepora's gaze shifted to look beyond Link, and towards the horizon. Link turned around so that he could be afforded a similar view. "Alright," spoke Kaepora, taking care to enunciate with absolute clarity, "Hyrule Castle is northwest of our current position. You won't be able to reach it by nightfall, however, and even in these times of peace, it is unwise to be out in the open too long past sunset. I would recommend journeying towards"—and the owl once again used his wing to point, this time to one of the distant towns, just barely visible in the mid-afternoon light—"that village right there. You stand a good shot of making it there before the moon rises, I'd say. You'll need to hurry, but that is my advice. Go to that town, spend the night, and see if you can't inquire for a ride to the castle tomorrow. There are always merchants transporting goods between Hyrule's different cities, and I'd be surprised if you couldn't find one willing to give you a lift."

As Link looked at the town that was so far away, a thought suddenly occurred to him. He glanced back at Kaepora. "Wait a second," he began, "does this mean you aren't coming with me?"

The owl hooted. "Certainly not," he said, and mirth rang freely in his tone. "An owl as large as I, flying at the pace of a child on the open plains of Hyrule? I would be a hunter's delight! No, no, you will be fine on your own child. Just heed my advice, and you will more than likely make it to Hyrule Castle in one piece!"

"More than likely!" Exclaimed Link, outraged.

"Well, I'm off," said Kaepora, and suddenly his wings were pumping as he began to lift off the tree branch. Link felt the air rush past him. As he held up an arm to shield his face, he heard the owl cry out, "We will meet again soon, Link the Kokiri! Good luck, and know that the fate of Hyrule depends upon you! Oh and don't forget, make sure to get to the village before dark!" And with that Kaepora Gaebora rose higher and higher in the cloudless sky, and took off, soaring away into the distance. Link watched him go until he was but a speck on the horizon.

* * *

"That was…interesting…" said Navi after Kaepora Gaebora had gone.

"He was really strange," replied Link. "But at least he pointed us in the right direction of Hyrule Castle!"

"Well," said Navi, and her indigo body turned a deeper shade with what was unmistakably uncertain doubt.

Link turned to look at his fairy partner. "What's wrong?" He asked curiously.

Navi seemed to hesitate before answering, then said, "It's just…how do we know that Kaepora was telling the truth? He didn't really explain who he was or why he was helping us."

Link frowned. Navi was right, he thought. They had no way of knowing what the mysterious owl's motives were, let alone whether or not they could trust him. For all they knew, he could be working for the wicked man in black armor. Kaepora Gaebora had said that he had been friends with the Great Deku Tree, but Link had never heard the tree deity mention a talking owl before. If they had truly been friends, wouldn't Link or one of the other Kokiri children have seen an enormous brown owl gliding towards the Great Deku Tree's sacred grove, intent on having a friendly chat with the forest guardian?

But then again, even if Link and Navi harbored doubts about Kaepora Gaebora, in the end, could they really afford _not_ to trust him? What was the alternative? Link had no way of knowing which way to go in order to get to Hyrule Castle. He was unfamiliar with the Hyrulean countryside, and wandering around blindly struck him as a rather foolish and potentially hazardous idea. At least the owl had given some sort of directions as to how to make one's way to the residency of the Princess of Destiny. What was more, it wasn't as if Kaepora had told them to go wandering into some sort of treacherous cave, or into a barren desert. He had directed Link and Navi towards a Hylian town, with people and houses and supplies. Even if, for argument's sake, the owl _had_ been trying to mislead them, the worst that could happen would be that they would end up among Hylians. And once there, the town residents would surely be able to redirect them along the correct pathway to Hyrule Castle. And that was the worst case scenario. It was a perfectly reasonable assumption that Kaepora had indeed meant to genuinely aid Link and Navi in their quest.

Link sighed. "I think we should follow Kaepora's advice," he told Navi.

Navi glowed in worry. "But what if he was lying?" She queried, voicing her fears a second time.

"It doesn't really matter," Link said. "Even if he was trying to trick us into going the wrong direction, we have no idea of knowing which way is the right direction. And at least by following his advice, we'll end up at a town full of food and water and shelter. And the people there will be able to tell us where Hyrule Castle really is." Navi saw the sense in this, and hovered up and down in acquiescence. "Alright then, we had better get a move on," spoke Link, bending down to collect his knapsack from where he had dropped it.

And they set off down the hill, striding away from the Lost Woods. Reaching the bottom of the slope, Link turned around, his view of the forest now obscured by the hill. Now that he could no longer see it, he felt more separated from Saria and the others than ever before. He knew he had to move on, that he had to journey to the distant village, and then further to Hyrule Castle, but the idea of leaving his home, even if just for a short time, made anxious the young Kokiri. It was a departure of all things familiar and welcoming, and now he was making his way into a land both foreign and unknown to him. Link allowed himself one last moment of reflection on what he was doing, and in his mind attempted to preserve everything about the Lost Woods that he had come to know and love. He knew that he was being silly, that he wasn't leaving forever, but for one who had lived for so few years, the step that he was taking was profound. After the images of Saria, Kokiri Village, the Great Deku Tree, and yes, even Mido, were permanently etched in his mind's eye, Link turned back around and resumed a swift pace away from the forest.

His thoughts now shifting from what he was leaving behind, Link began to observe more closely what exactly he was journeying into. From the hilltop he had seen grass covering the landscape, and up close it appeared more vibrant and much softer than the species found in the Lost Woods. Link supposed this was due to the increased exposure to sunlight and rainstorms that these plains were afforded. He also noted with delight that it was far breezier out here in the open, with the grass rustling at his feet as a gentle wind swept past. At the same time, however, it was far brighter and warmer, and Link felt slightly uncomfortable at the lack of shade. Sure, there were a few trees that had sprung up across the landscape, but nothing the quite matched the Lost Woods. Overall it was a pleasantly refreshing experience, and Link felt that he could probably grow quite accustomed to these new surroundings.

"So you've been here before, Navi?" Link asked his accompanying fairy, deciding that conversation would help pass the time until they reached the distant town.

Navi flew closer to Link's head to respond, her controlled flight keeping pace with his small footsteps. "Only briefly," she responded. "I don't remember much, the Great Fairy that created me sent me into the outside world when I was really young."

"Do you know the landscape?" Link inquired.

"Not too well; like I said, I was still basically a newborn, and I was focusing more on the Great Deku Tree's power than my surroundings. I just sort of flew to the Lost Woods without noticing where I was going."

"Ah," said Link. "And you've been in the Lost Woods ever since? How old are you, anyway?"

Navi seemed to pause for thought, although she kept hovering forward so as to keep up with Link. At last she said, "Well, I arrived in the Lost Woods sometime before the Hyrulean Civil War started. And that was something like a century ago, right? So I suppose I'm over a hundred years old."

Link found himself in shock about this. "You're a hundred years old!" He exclaimed, dumbfounded.

"More than a hundred," chirped Navi.

"I can't believe you've been alive for that long," said Link, who felt his eyes widen as far as they possibly could go. "I've barely been alive for twelve."

"But you'll live forever, won't you?" Replied Navi. "I mean, the Kokiri children never grow up, right? So you'll just go on living indefinitely, unless of course you get murdered or something."

"Which nearly happened today," put in Link wryly. "I suppose you have a point though. And I am the youngest Kokiri child in the Village."

"How long have the others been alive for?" Inquired Navi. "Like Saria and Mido, how long have they been around?"

It was now Link's turn to take a moment to think. "I remember Saria telling me that she's been alive for a few hundred years. Mido is actually the second youngest Kokiri child after me, but he's still over a hundred years old."

"So you really _are_ quite young then." Navi's tone held a note of suspicion, although Link didn't know what to make of it.

"Yea," said Link. "I don't know why I came into existence so late compared to the others; I suppose the Great Deku Tree just decided it was time for another Kokiri to live in the forest."

"Hmm…" was all that Navi said in response. The pair continued on in silence after this, each reflecting on the conversation and taking in the landscape. Link noticed that their village destination did not appear to be any closer now than when they had started out, despite the fact that they had already traversed several miles of landscape. He noted the sun overhead, recalling Kaepora's warning that it would not be wise to be caught out in the open after sunset. Fortunately for them, it was still midsummer, and the days were very long in Hyrule. Link supposed he still had at least five or six more hours until it became dark. Hopefully that would be enough time to reach the town.

As the miles wore on, Link began to grow quite thirsty. He had already abated his hunger with some of the dried fruits that he had stored in his knapsack, but by very definition they did nothing to alleviate his thirst. He saw with some longing that a river could be found miles ahead of them, running directly across the path that he and Navi were taking towards the unknown town. He decided that that it would be best if they stopped there for a drink, and perhaps a little rest, as his legs were becoming very sore and stiff.

"Navi," he asked after walking a few more miles, "how far do you think it is until that spring?"

Navi immediately flew high up into the air to obtain something akin to a bird's eye view. Link kept walking as she did so, and after a few minutes heard a slight whooshing of wings as his fairy partner returned to his side. "I'd put it at about five more miles," she responded. Link let out a groan at the answer. He wasn't sure he could make it that far; his throat was dry as a desert, and the late afternoon heat upon the nape of his neck wasn't helping, either. Navi appeared to notice his discontent, and added, "It won't be too long, Link. We've already walked some ten miles."

"I suppose," Link muttered, trying now to distract himself from his thirst. He attempted to take in the pristine beauty of the grassy plain around him once more, tried to appreciate the rolling hills and wafting breezes that covered the landscape. But one could only appreciate grass for so long before becoming utterly and devastatingly bored.

After what felt like an eternity, they at last reached the river. It was extremely wide and deep, and Link noticed with some wariness that its current appeared a little too strong for him to be able to handle. This fact alone prevented him from diving into the water, something that would have felt ridiculously good in the hot summer heat. Instead, Link tossed his knapsack to the ground, removed his sword and shield from his back, and likewise cast them aside. He then lowered himself onto his stomach and carefully cupped his small hands beneath the crystal clear water. The sting of the current took him aback, but he managed to gather enough liquid in his hands to bring up to his face and drink greedily from. The water was elixir to his parched throat as he slowly satiated his thirst. Link also took his hat from his blond head and lowered it into the water, trying to fill it to the brim. He quickly brought it back atop his head before the river water could leak out, and gloriously cool liquid ran down his head and onto his neck and back. The Kokiri boy let out a sigh of ecstasy at the sensation.

After he had cooled himself sufficiently, Link rolled over on the river's bank and allowed the sun to blanket him in warmth. Now that he was sopping wet the sun's rays felt pleasant against his skin. He heard a splash behind his head and glanced back at the river to see that Navi had also taken advantage of the cool water. While fairies did not require food and water to survive, Link supposed they still appreciated the cooling effects that water afforded them. Link watched in amusement as his fairy partner dived beneath the waves only to be carried downstream, at last emerging from beneath the current several yards away, clear liquid dripping from her slightly fluorescent indigo body and white wings. Navi then flew back over to Link and came to rest upon his chest, clearly also enjoying the combination of cool water and summer heat.

As he lay there, warm in the afternoon sunlight and soothed by the sound of rushing water, Link felt his eyelids begin to grow heavy. He knew that they should get moving, that there was no time to waste. Kaepora's warning still rang in his ears, but then they were hours off until sunset. They would have plenty of time to get to the village. After all that he had been through that day, Link felt he deserved a little break. A soft, rhythmic breathing on his chest informed him that Navi had already dozed off. And if his fairy guardian deemed it permissible to catch a few moments of sleep, thought Link groggily, then who was he to say otherwise? It would just be a short nap, ten minutes or so, and then they would be on their way again. So Link at last allowed his eyes to shut, and was overtaken by blissful nothingness.

* * *

All in all, thought Zelda, the reception had gone off without a hitch. After having himself announced, Lord Ganondorf Dragmire had begun to walk towards the King. The King's bodyguard appeared tense at this move, but the good natured monarch bade them stand back. He then moved to meet Ganondorf halfway on the stove pavement. The two leaders embraced each other as old friends might, a visual declaration of their intentions towards peace. A cordial exchange of words followed, with the King welcoming Ganondorf to Hyrule Castle, and the Gerudo Lord thanking the King for his most gracious hospitality. The King then called Zelda forward, who, determined to please her father despite her misgivings, strode forward with every air of elegance and refinement that she could muster. Ganondorf had greeted her with the utmost respect, commenting her on her graceful poise and natural regality; a reflection on her upbringing, he added, looking back at her father.

After finishing with the initial pleasantries, the King of Hyrule had more palace servants summoned, and placed them at the disposal of Lord Ganondorf in order to help him settle within the castle. His cloaked companions' horses were led off to the imperial stables. They had quite a bit of trouble with Ganondorf's black stallion, which had been led in tow with the entourage. It did not appear to enjoy being touched, and bucked violently when the stable hands attempted to calm it. Looking back down the great stone steps and seeing this, the Gerudo King hurried down and personally led the steed to the stables himself, apologizing even to the stable hands for his horse's unruly behavior. "He has a wild spirit, this one," he remarked as he grasped the horse firmly by its leather reins. This action instantly endeared him to the stable hands, and the King was positively beaming at Ganondorf when he again mounted the top of the hill.

A small, previously agreed number of Ganondorf's bodyguards were allowed into the castle; only six remained with him. The rest were led back down the steps, through the stone curtain wall and towards the surrounding city, where they were to be put up in hotels at the King's expense. Not a single one took off their cloaks or even lowered their hoods, despite the summer heat. As for the bare-chested musclemen, who were still carrying Ganondorf's silken litter, they followed the majority of the Gerudo King's bodyguard down into the city, but rather than checking into a hotel, they departed the Hylian capital without a word.

The King of Hyrule, Princess Zelda, Ganondorf, and their respective guards then made their way into the castle. It was a grand fortress, commissioned by the King's father after he had united all of Hyrule in peace eleven years earlier. While normally such buildings took the better part of a decade to complete, the previous King of Hyrule had had help from other Hyrulean races, especially from the Gorons. With the Gorons' immense strength, the castle hadn't taken more than three years to complete. It was a work of sheer brilliance, with a dazzling inlay of courtyards and stairwells, balconies and hallways. There were sleeping quarters for both the royal family and for the servants, and the dining hall was on a grand scale. The King's elite infantry contingent were billeted in another expansive sleeping quarter within the castle, and regularly trained in a specially designed military courtyard. Of the hundred or so soldiers that guarded the palace, fifty of them were on active duty within the castle at one time, and they changed shifts every six hours.

Ganondorf and his six bodyguards were placed in a lavish suite on the castle's third floor. They had been searched for weapons by some of the palace guards before entering the fortress, and on finding nothing, were led to their sleeping chambers. The King and Zelda likewise departed to different areas of the castle.

Time slipped by, and before Zelda realized that it had gone, it was six o'clock in the evening. Although the summer sun still brightly illuminated the Hyrule sky, she knew that the palace cooks were very strict about regularity when it came to the suppertime routine. So she marked the page in the book she had been reading—it discussed the various myths and legends surrounding Hyrule's origins—and made her way to the enormous dining hall on the first floor. As she entered through the large oak doors, soldiers guarding the entrance motioned in salute at her coming. She nodded warmly at them, and strode into the hall.

Inside the banquet hall was fixed a multitude of clothed tables. Normally they were stored away in disuse, but the King had announced several weeks back that a great feast was to be held in honor of Ganondorf Dragmire's visit. The palace staff had busied themselves preparing the dining hall, which in addition to the many tables, was also full of colorful decorations in an attempt to make the place appear more festive. The King had invited all of Hyrule's great dignitaries and nobles, as well as some of the more affluent merchants who took residence within the capital. Thus far the only ones who had declined the King's invitation were the leaders of the Goron and Zora races, something that had greatly troubled Zelda's father. They had at first accepted, but just yesterday messengers from both Hyrulean tribes had arrived to convey that their leaders were currently preoccupied with internal conflicts, and unfortunately would have to miss the event. The King, out of concern, sent some of his own men back with the others to inquire as to whether he could offer any aid; he had dispatched palace runners just after Ganondorf had arrived, in fact.

At the far side of the dining hall, resting upon a section of raised flooring, was an enormous long table. Ganondorf and the King were already seated, and now Zelda made her way over. Her long white and pink gown skimmed the marble floor as she walked, and as she approached the table her father turned from conversation with the Gerudo King at his left to look at her. "Ah, Zelda," he said cheerfully. "Do not fret, you are punctual as usual; Lord Dragmire and I just decided to come a bit early so that we could discuss some matters."

Zelda nodded to her father, and turned to Ganondorf. "I hope our dining hall pleases you, Lord Dragmire," she said with a small curtsey. She had to struggle to keep the scorn out of her face, and kept her tone carefully preserved and calm. Ganondorf's gaze shifted to her at once. Leaning forward in his velvet chair, his dark skin and scarlet hair stood out against a resplendent white short sleeved tunic and trousers. Zelda could see under the table that he wore dark leather boots. He appeared very plain and humble compared to her more ornately dressed father. She also noted with some amazement at how muscled Ganondorf's arms were; he looked able to pick up the table at which he was now seated.

The Gerudo King acted as if his favorite niece had just addressed him. "Ah, Princess Zelda," he spoke in a benevolent tone. "It does very much please me, milady." He gave a slight bow at Zelda, restricted by his seated position. "I have spent much of the afternoon wandering around your castle, in fact, and I must say that I find its architecture and scale simply breathtaking." Zelda marveled at how the man's deep, rich voice commanded attention instantly, and thought it a very reasonable assumption that it could easily fix terror and intimidation into a person's heart and soul should the anger of its owner ever be roused.

The King beamed at this pronouncement, and then told Ganondorf, "I am sure that we will feel the same way about your palace, Lord Dragmire, when Zelda and I come to visit next spring."

Zelda's eyes widened at this news. "Your Majesty," she said, now curtseying to her father monarch, "I had not been told previously of this."

The King appeared amused. "Well that is because Lord Dragmire and I have just now agreed upon it. It will serve as a further act of goodwill between our two kingdoms. And besides, I am quite anxious to view the beauty of your lands as well, after hearing so many stories about them," he said, now directing his speech at Ganondorf.

The Gerudo King chuckled, and replied, "It is a land comprised mainly of sand and heat, Your Majesty, but the desert does possess a subtle beauty appreciated by those with a…higher regard for nature. It is my wish that you enjoy it."

"I am sure that I will," said the King. He turned back to Zelda, who was still standing at the foot of the raised flooring. "Zelda, come now, take a seat, it looks like they are beginning to bring out the food." It was true; the palace staff was even now walking from one of the side doors that led to the kitchens carrying enormous silver plates laden with all sorts of meats and stews. Zelda quickly strode up to the long table and took a place on her father's right side, placing the King between her and Ganondorf.

As they began to dine, the King and Ganondorf began to discuss some of the disparities between Hylian culture and Gerudo culture. It began with food; Ganondorf argued that meat was better served on the raw side, as it proved to be more nutritious. The King argued against this, claiming that raw meat had a tendency to lead to more disease. Zelda sat where she was, quietly chewing on a cooked carrot. Eventually, the conversation turned to mythology.

"In Gerudo culture," Ganondorf explained to the King, "we worship the Goddess of the Sand. It is because of her that we are allowed to exist in such a brutal environment; she has given our people a way of life for centuries. Our ancestors even built a great temple to her glory. It is hidden deep in the sands, its location secret to all but our tribe."

The King appeared fascinated by the Gerudo King's tale, and even Zelda had to admit that her interest had been piqued. "But then do your people not believe in Din, Nayru and Farore? It has long been our tradition that our world was created and is governed by the three Great Goddesses. Our ancestors also constructed a temple, but in their honor. In fact, that holy building is the sole reason why my father, the previous King, chose this location to be the site of the Hylian capital after the Civil War was ended. He felt it fitting to keep the Temple of Time within the reach of the royal family."

Ganondorf appeared confused. "Temple of Time?" He asked. At his words, Zelda felt her heart begin to beat faster. No, she thought, it couldn't be. It was the one thing from her dream that she had been uncertain about.

The King went on. "Why yes, that is what we call our shrine to the three Goddesses, the Temple of Time. You may have seen it while you were in the city; it's just off the main road."

"Really," commented Ganondorf, appearing very curious now. "And the purpose of this structure is much like my people's altar to the Goddess of the Sand?" Zelda hoped her father couldn't see her hands shaking. She picked up her glass of water in an attempt to quell them.

"I suppose so," said the King. "Many of our city's residents go there to worship Din, Nayru and Farore. And of course, there are other legends attributed to that building, but then you'd have to ask Zelda about that, I tell you she's more knowledgeable than the priests when it comes to this sort of thing."

The Gerudo King leaned over the table so as to get a better look at the Princess, who by now was drinking slowly from her cup. "Is this true, milady?" He asked.

At this, Zelda inhaled a large amount of water from her glass, and lowered it from her mouth, coughing. She turned to look at Ganondorf's inquisitive face, fighting to keep her breathing regular. "I'm sorry," she said, "is what true, now?"

The King looked mildly embarrassed. "Come now Zelda," he gently berated, "Lord Dragmire wishes to learn more of our religious culture. Tell him more about the Temple of Time."

"But father," replied Zelda as calmly and politely as she could. "Those myths are supposed to stay within the Royal Family."

The King chuckled at this, but Zelda thought she could hear a note of irritation in his voice when he next spoke. "Zelda," he said, "enough with all this superstitious secrecy. You're just like your grandfather, he took the same line on this subject."

"I apologize if my curiosity has caused any trouble," interjected Ganondorf, appearing acutely embarrassed. "I did not mean to pry into such personal matters, milady."

"No, no, it's perfectly alright for her to tell you about it—" began the King, but Zelda hastily cut him off.

"No apologies needed, Lord Dragmire, it is I who should be apologizing. But I do think I can answer the question as to why, at first glance, it appears that your race and ours seem to hold differing theological views."

"Oh?" Inquired Ganondorf, and even Zelda's father ceased his objections in order to hear what his daughter had to say.

"Why yes," continued the Princess, and by now she had regained control of emotions. "You see, Lord Dragmire, I believe that the deity that you refer to as the Goddess of the Sand is in fact another name for one of our Goddesses."

"Go on," said the King, now also very intrigued.

"Well," began Zelda, "there have been many titles for the three Hyrulean Goddesses throughout the ages. For example, Nayru, who is attributed with creating the laws that govern nature, has sometimes been referred to as the Goddess of Time, as time is one of nature's laws. And Farore is often associated with the wind, and therefore worshipped by some as the Goddess of the Wind. It would follow that Din, who is reputed to have created and carved the earth, may indeed be Gerudo Goddess of the Sand, since sand is quite simply another form of earth."

Both Ganondorf and the King appeared very impressed at Zelda's words. "A very astute assessment," commented Ganondorf. "Your daughter is wise beyond her years, Your Majesty." The King was now gazing at his daughter with pride, all traces of irritation gone from his face. "Well, I must say, all this talk has made me quite drowsy. I think I shall retire for the night. Please do pass my regards on to the cooks, everything here has been quite delicious," he said to the King. "And goodnight to you, milady." His gaze fell on Zelda, and for a split second she could have sworn she saw his eyes alight with furious frustration. But then he stood up, bowed to the pair of them, and exited the dining hall.

Watching the Gerudo King's back retreat, Zelda heard her father speak to her. "Well, I would say this has been a very successful day, wouldn't you?"

Zelda turned to look at the King. "Lord Dragmire appears most agreeable," she lied. She had decided that it would be best not to again voice her fears about the Gerudo King until she had some kind of definitive proof.

The King raised his dark brown eyebrows, as if surprised at the absence of his daughter's usual distress when discussing Ganondorf. He chose not to mention it, though. Instead, he went on to say, "Well, I don't doubt Lord Dragmire's claim of weariness; he and his companions have had a very long journey, and are sure to be in need of some rest. You may run along now." He motioned to Zelda, a warm smile spreading across his face. The pair of them stood up from the table. "I know how you despair of dressing up for these events, Zelda."

The Princess's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Well," she spoke, "it's just that, I much prefer clothing that allows for more…freedom of movement, father." At this she strained against her blue dress as if to emphasize her point.

The King chuckled at this. "That will be Impa's influence," he said. "I suppose I deserve it, seeing as it was I who asked her to give you combat lessons. She has always been of the opinion that the only vestments worth wearing should be those that one could do battle in. Well, go on child, change into whatever you like; just remember that tomorrow you shall need to resume wearing your royal garb.

Zelda's lips stretched into a smile as she walked forward to hug her father monarch around the waist. The King leaned over and kissed his daughter upon the top of her head. Then Zelda let him go and strode away, out of the dining hall and towards the stairwell leading to her private quarters. Climbing the circling steps, the Princess eventually rose to the fifth floor of the castle, and after exiting the stairwell she strode briskly down the stone hallway towards her room. It was only once she had reached it, and shut the door firmly behind her, that she let go of the firm grasp she had held on her emotions, and allowed herself to take deep, terrified breaths. She leaned back against the door in support, for she felt woozy with fear. She hadn't wanted to believe it, and she still didn't want to. But now she knew exactly what Ganondorf was doing in the Hylian capital.

* * *

Link awoke once more from a dream of familiar nightmares, and for a moment thought that he hadn't yet opened his eyes. The moment passed, however, and then whatever vestiges of drowsiness remained were swept away by cold panic. "Navi!" He shouted, and he sat up wildly, swatting Navi off his chest as he did so. Navi careened onto the soft riverbank.

Navi hit the ground with a soft thud, and instantly her indigo body blazed alight with irritation as her wings lifted her back into the air. She came to hover above Link's face, and demanded, "What do you think you're doing, hurling me aside like that!" Her fluorescent body stood out like a beacon against the dark, night sky.

"Navi!" Link shouted back, although his yell was far louder than the tiny fairy's. "Look what time it is!" And he pointed a quavering finger at the rising moon.

Navi turned around in midair to follow Link's gaze, and when her miniscule eyes found the great, cratered circle in the sky, she let out a high pitched yelp that hurt Link's ears. "L-Link!" She stammered. "It's nighttime! We overslept!"

"Astute observation, Navi," Link replied sarcastically.

Navi swooped in and hit him on the forehead. "Don't be smart," she rebuked irritably. "Come on, we need to get moving, remember what Kaepora told us? Let's go!"

"I realize that," muttered Link, rubbing his forehead. He grabbed his sword and shield, stood up, and fitted them behind his back. He looked around. The moonlight just made visible the town that they were supposed to already be at, but it was on the other side of the river, and Link didn't think he'd be able to swim its breadth without getting swept away by the current first. What to do?

"You know Link," spoke Navi in his ear, her voice still anxious but not as irritated as before, "I'm sure that there has to be a bridge somewhere along this river, or else merchants wouldn't be able to transport their goods across it."

Link supposed that she had a point. It was entirely dependent upon whether or not any Hylians traveled out this far, but then again if there was no bridge then why would Kaepora Gaebora have pointed them in this direction? Link's previous worry that the owl may have tricked them stirred in his mind. Had the creature known that Link and Navi would hit the river and be unable to go any further? Had he perhaps intended for them to get lost in the night, preventing them from foiling the plans of the wicked man in black armor?

Whether or not the owl had meant to steer them wrong, Link could not afford to think about it at the moment. The point was that he and Navi were at the river, and they needed to find a way across. The only option appeared to be locating some sort of manmade bridge, and even if it was a shot in the dark—both figuratively and literally—they had no choice but to take it. Link nodded at Navi. "Alright then, let's try and find a bridge," he told her, now bending down to pick up his fallen knapsack and sling it over his shoulder. And so the two of them set off, Link at a jog and Navi flying to keep pace with him. For the next ten minutes they moved parallel to the river in silence, making no noise except for Link's slightly heavier breathing. He once again felt grateful for the fitness that his position as a "Kokiri Village Groundskeeper" had provided him; he wasn't sure otherwise if he could endure such long distance running.

After another ten minutes of traveling in silence, Link began to wonder what Kaepora Gaebora had meant when he had warned them not to get caught out in the open at night. He had made it sound as if something would attack them, but Link could see that he and Navi were alone for miles around. The combination of moonlight and starlight eerily illuminated the grassy plain, and a soothing peace descended upon the Kokiri boy.

Just then Link felt his foot catch on something, and he fell forward onto the grassy earth. He instinctively caught himself with his hands, dropping his knapsack as he did so. He looked back to see what he had tripped on, his mouth half open to retort whatever witticism Navi was about to send his way about him being clumsy. But no cutting remark reached his ears, and when Link next uttered a sound, it wasn't any sort of intelligible comeback. Link stared, eyes wide in shock, at what had caused him to fall. Stark white in the moonlight, it protruded from the earth where it had not been a moment before, and was tightly clutching Link's right ankle. It was a skeletal hand.

Link let out a shout of fright, and kicked hard at the bony digits holding him. He broke free, and scrambled to his feet, away from his assailant. But by then there was a sound of moving earth, and Link watched on in horror as the ground around the hand broke upwards, and a small, bleach white skeleton clambered out of the soil. It was, he realized, like a stalfos in miniature. About his height, the skeleton walked slowly towards him, devoid of any clothing or weapons. A red glow shone from its hollow eye sockets, and as it opened its grotesque mouth it let out an unearthly cackle; Link noted with some displeasure that its jaws were lined with serrated teeth. Despite the fact that he had faced far worse that day, Link took an involuntary step back. "Navi," he called to his fairy partner, "what is that?"

Navi fluttered around nervously. "I don't know," she said. "A baby stalfos?"

Link couldn't help but chuckle at his fairy's assessment of the creature approaching them. "Alright then, baby stalfos," he called to the monster in front of him. "Will you leave us in peace?" The reanimated skeleton took another step towards him, now growling. "I'll take that as a no," commented Link. And he unsheathed his sword, not bothering to unstrap his shield. "Well then," he announced, "I suppose I'll have to teach you a lesson about sneaking up on people."

"Link, don't underestimate it," advised Navi.

"Relax Navi," said Link, "I know what I'm doing." A soon as the skeleton came within four feet of Link, the Kokiri boy let out a yell and charged. The creature's mouth issued another demented cackle and it swept one of its arms at Link. Link ducked under the attack, gripped the skeleton's arm tightly with his right, and swung at a joint with his Kokiri Sword. Just as the stalfos's arm had been severed the previous night, so too did the arm of this monster. Without missing a beat, Link then slashed his sword forward and decapitated the creature. He stepped back to admire his handiwork.

The miniaturized stalfos had fallen to the ground, its serrated jaws opening and closing in fury at having been felled so easily. Link noticed that the disconnected head and arm were slowly inching closer to the fallen torso, and realizing what it was trying to do, he quickly strode over and kicked the rest of the skeleton's body down onto the riverbank. "Oh no you don't," he told the struggling head. You're not getting your body back, you can be sure of that."

The skeleton's head's response was to let out a chilling wail, a sound that made Link wince. Instantly, he heard rumbling earth all around him, and whirled around to see six new skeletal monsters arising from the surrounding plain. Navi fluttered close to Link. "Uh, Link," she said fearfully, "I think it just called for backup."

Now deciding to unstrap his shield from his back, Link muttered, "No kidding."

It wouldn't have been so bad had there been fewer of them. As warriors the creatures were subpar, and Link had no difficulty severing their heads and legs time and time again. But whenever he had dispatched one of the skeletons, another stumbled up to fight him, giving the fallen one time to reconnect its bones. One of the monsters even managed to retrieve the original skeleton's body from the riverbank and reunite it with its ever moving head. Link began to feel overwhelmed, and he realized that the creatures were pitching a battle of attrition, a battle in which he would surely be the loser. Knowing that something had to change, Link cut an opening in the encircling skeletons, and ran, sword and shield in hand, away from the assailants. They followed him with uncharacteristic speed, and as he ran he heard and saw more of the skeletal beasts arise from the earth. Soon two dozen living skeletons were chasing after him, and the Kokiri boy began to wonder for how long he would be able to outrun them.

"Navi, what should I do?" He breathlessly asked his fairy, who was flying alongside him.

"I don't know…" she responded. "We can't fight them, there are too many. Plus they just keep on putting themselves back together. We need to find some place they can't follow us to." She paused, seeming hesitant.

"Yes?" Asked Link impatiently.

"Well," said Navi, "you could always jump in the river." That was a possibility, thought Link. He could plunge into the waters flowing by his side and be carried by the current, far away from these monsters. But that would put him off course from the town, and therefore, from Hyrule Castle.

A skeletal beast popped up right in front of Link, and he barely managed to dodge out of its way, severing its head with his sword as he passed. It did, however, manage to graze him with its bony hand, and Link felt the swipe draw blood. On the other hand, he thought, still running, he wouldn't be much use to the Princess of Destiny if he managed to get himself killed off by a pack of demonic skeletons. Sheathing his sword and strapping his shield to his back, Link prepared to jump into the river. He looked around to see that the skeletons were loping towards him, without showing even a trace of exhaustion. One of them almost appeared to be salivating at the jaws. Suppressing a shudder, Link shifted his gaze to the river, and looked at the rough waters. He sincerely hoped that he didn't get sucked under the minute he dived in, nor that he ended up being dashed against a group of protruding, sharp rocks.

Link prepared to alter his pathway into the river, and was just about to plunge in when a shout held him back. He looked up ahead and saw a grown, middle aged man waving a torch in his right hand. "Over here!" He shouted at Link, beckoning him with the fire. "Hurry!"

"Link, I think that man is offering to help us," said Navi.

Link looked back at the pursuing skeletons, and then again at the fast flowing river. He saw that in their haste to catch him, some of the skeletons had taken to running by the water's edge, and had accidentally fallen in. The current carried them swiftly past Link, where they all but exploded upon colliding with some very jagged rocks further downstream. "I think we should accept his offer then," he told Navi, and with all his might he sprinted towards the man. As he did so Navi promptly flew at Link's head and inserted herself beneath his hat. It appeared that she had not forgotten Kaepora's warning that fairies were an uncommon sight outside of the Lost Woods.

"Come on!" Shouted the torch bearing man, and Link, who by now was very tired, used his remaining energy to all but leap to the man's side. The man immediately grabbed Link around the stomach with one hairy, muscled arm, lifted him bodily from the ground, and hurriedly took several steps backwards away from the approaching skeletons.

"Wh-What are you doing!" Asked Link, who was quite out of breath.

"Getting us to safety," responded the man. He suddenly ceased backtracking, and lowered Link to the ground, but retained a grip on the Kokiri boy's arm. "Now stay where you are," he said.

"What?" Was all that the exhausted Link could manage, now slumped on unusually smooth ground. He gazed at the approaching skeletons with fright, but the man, who was much stronger, kept a firm grasp on his arm.

"What is this guy doing?" Navi asked Link from beneath his hat. "He's going to get us all killed!" Link wholeheartedly agreed with Navi, but still the man would not let go. He couldn't stop himself from yelling in terror as the foremost skeletal monsters bore down upon them. But then, something strange happened. Just as the creatures came within ten feet of Link and the man, they stopped suddenly, and let out unearthly wails. But these were not the cries they had uttered to summon their brethren earlier. These screams were something far more primal, far more desperate. They were screams of pain. And at that, the skeletons collapsed, right where they stood, and their now disconnected bones were swallowed up by the earth.

The skeletons that had been farther away now stopped running, and stared in unison at where their comrades had fallen. They then looked at Link and the man, and hisses of fury escaped their throats. Then, as one, they too collapsed into the earth, and a moment later it was as if they had never existed.

Link was aware that his heart was beating very, very quickly. He turned to look up at the torch bearing man, who now let go of his arm. "What just happened?" He asked in a small voice.

The man, who Link now saw had curly dark hair and a great, grizzly beard, replied, "You're not from around here, are you?"

At once Link realized that he had put himself in a spot of trouble. He couldn't tell the man that he was from the Lost Woods; that would be as bad as if Navi suddenly flew out from under his hat. Kaepora had warned him to stay as inconspicuous as possible. "I'm from south of the border," he lied.

The man furrowed his brow, and Link saw from the torchlight that his savior had large, brown eyes and a crooked nose, as if he had once broken it and it had never quite mended correctly. "That's quite a distance from here, boy," he said, his deep voice rumbling with what sounded like suspicion. "If you barely managed to escape the stalchildren tonight, then how did you manage to stay alive up until now?"

"The what?" Asked Link.

"The stalchildren," repeated the man. He gestured to where the skeletons had disappeared. "Those things that were chasing you, they're called stalchildren. Stalchildren are the reanimated skeletons of the Hylian children who died during the Civil War. Come sunset their restless souls awaken and attack any travelers foolish enough to wander off the roadway."

"Roadway?" Queried Link, bewildered.

The man pointed one massive finger at his feet. "Look where we're standing," he said. Link glanced down and saw that he and the man were standing upon a manmade causeway. Following the road with his eyes in one direction, Link saw a parked wooden wagon pulled by two oxen. In the other direction, no more than a dozen yards away, Link saw with delight a thick bridge spanning the breadth of the river. "You _must_ be foreign," commented the man. "These causeways run all over Hyrule, and they're inlaid with magic spells that ward off monsters. The minute stalchildren get near them, they're laid back to rest in the earth. Anyway, we'll have time to talk about this further once we get moving. You look like you don't have a place to stay. Care to accompany me back to my village? It's only an hour ride that way." He jerked his thumb in the direction of the bridge. Link realized with a shocking thrill that the man was headed towards the same town that he was.

"That'd be great!" He exclaimed. "Thanks!"

"Don't mention it," replied the man. "Now go and get behind the oxen." Link did as he was told, and the man soon followed, sliding onto a bench seat at the front of the wagon. Placing his torch into a holder at his side, he took hold of the pair of reins tied to the oxen and jerked them so as to let the animals know to begin moving forward. As the wheels of the wagon began to slowly roll forward, Link peered behind him and saw that the transport was filled with all variety of fruit and manmade objects.

"You're a merchant, aren't you?" He asked the man.

"Yessir," the man said. "I own some farmland closer to the border and my men and I are transporting some of the fruit to the capital. I've also just received a shipment of some foreign toys. I should be able to turn quite a profit selling them to the children of Hyrule's nobility." Link's eyes widened in amazement as the man explained his trade. The man then glanced at Link, and added questioningly, "Now if you didn't know about the magic of the causeways, then how is it that you managed to make your way up from the border to here without getting killed by stalchildren?"

Link cleared his throat, realizing he would have to craft a clever cover story on the spot. "I-I came to Hyrule with my family," he said, hoping he wasn't talking too quickly. "We were traveling along the road, which I guess is why I hadn't seen any stalchildren until tonight. I didn't realize it was because the path was magical, I just did what my parents told me to." Link heard (and felt) Navi snort derisively under his hat.

"Ah, I see," interjected the man. "And then what happened?"

"Well," continued Link, and he began to see how he could turn this to his advantage. "We were making our way to the capital, but last night, when my parents were sleeping, I wandered off, near the big forest."

The man's eyes widened at this. "The Lost Woods?" He asked curiously.

"If that's what you call it," responded Link, warming to his task. "Anyway, my parents told me the forest was magical, so maybe that's why the stalchildren didn't attack me there. I stayed on the edge of the forest, but I walked along it for a long while, and the land was so hilly that I lost sight of them. Next thing I knew, I was lost, and so I curled up asleep under a tree until the sun came up. At dawn I left the forest and tried to look for my parents, but I couldn't find them." Link had forced his voice to become choked, as if he was about to tear up. It wasn't difficult, all he had to do was think of the Great Deku Tree's death, and after that it seemed pretty easy to put himself in a mood to cry. "And then tonight those stal-stalchildren attacked me, and then you came along and saved me."

"If only the Great Deku Tree knew what a filthy liar the 'hero of Hyrule' was," commented Navi dryly.

Ignoring his fairy partner, Link turned to look at the merchant. To his relief, it appeared as if the man had believed his every word. His brown eyes had gone soft and gentle, and Link could almost feel the merchant's sympathy for him. "I'm sorry son, it sounds like you've been through an awful lot."

"Yes," affirmed Link. Now was the crucial moment, he thought. "Sir, you said that you were going to the capital to deliver goods. Do you think that I could come along? Maybe my family will be there, waiting for me. My dad always said that if we were to get separated, we should all meet up at the capital."

The man paused a moment, and then said, "Yes of course, I'd be happy to give you a lift. I wouldn't be able to sleep at night if I knew I hadn't done my best to reunite you with your family. What's your name, by the way?"

"I'm Link, sir."

"Well nice to meet you Link. I'm Ardo."

"Thanks for helping me Ardo."

"My pleasure Link."

After this they allowed the conversation to drift off into silence, Link because he was exhausted after the encounter with the stalchildren, and Ardo probably because he didn't want to trouble Link with any more questions about his "parents". After another hour, by which point Link had dozed off again—the efforts of that day having taken their toll on him—he heard the man call out to the oxen as he pulled on their reins, and the wagon came to a slow stop. Still too sleepy to open his eyes, Link felt himself being lifted bodily out of the wagon by Ardo, and carried down from the wagon. They moved along for a while, and then Link heard a door creak open and a woman's sleep-filled voice mutter anxiously, "Ardo, you're late, what kept you? Ardo…_who_ is that?"

"Shhh," hissed Ardo. "You'll wake him, Lora. I found him out on the plain; I rescued him from some stalchildren. He says he's a foreigner who's lost his family. I'm going to take him to the capital tomorrow so he can find them. He's just staying for the night."

"Foreign you say? Well from his clothing he certainly looks it. Oh, poor thing," murmured Lora, now taking care to keep her voice down. Link heard her step aside out of the doorway as Ardo carried him over the threshold and into what he surmised to be a house. Link heard the creek of floorboards as the man carried him further into the home. They went through another creaking door and then Ardo deposited Link gently onto something very soft. The man then slowly removed Link's weapons, and through cracked eyelids the Kokiri boy saw the man prop them up in a corner of the room. He shut them again as Ardo turned back around, and a moment later he heard footsteps and the sound of the door being shut.

Link waited until Ardo's footsteps had retreated before opening his eyes and sitting up. Navi flew out from under his hat, her blue body illuminating the room. It was a small, most likely spare, bedroom, and Link was currently lying atop a plump mattress covered by blankets and a large pillow. He now saw that his sword and shield were beside a great wooden wardrobe. He stared at them, feeling as if something was missing…his knapsack! Link realized with a jolt that he had left it back where the stalchildren had first attacked him. Well, he thought glumly, such were the hardships of a "hero". He supposed he'd just have to take good care of the clothing he had on until he managed to find another set.

Link's thoughts then turned back to the events of that day. In summary, he had been given a fairy partner, stolen the Kokiri Sword, slain the lethal gohma monsters, been burdened with a quest to save all of Hyrule, witnessed the death of the Great Deku Tree, bid farewell to his best friend Saria, met an eccentric owl named Kaepora Gaebora, nearly been killed by stalchildren, and finally, lied to and taken advantage of a kindly merchant named Ardo (which he felt pretty bad about). It really was just too much for any one person to have to experience in such a short period of time. While he was reflecting on this, Navi bobbed close to his face and inquired curiously, "Now Link, what are we going to do when we get to the capital tomorrow and your 'parents' are no where to be found? Ardo doesn't strike me as the sort of man to just give up and move on. He'll probably insist on aiding you further."

Link looked at Navi, her tiny body glowing painfully in front of his eyes. His lips stretched into a small, mirthful grin, as if he found their new predicament amusing. Then he told her, yawning as he did so, "Navi, that is something that we shall deal with tomorrow." And with that, he dropped backwards, asleep even before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Author's Note

Well I must say this was a fun chapter to write, I hope you guys like it. Just to give you an idea of where we're headed, next chapter will be Link exploring the Hylian capital, chapter after that will be his attempts to sneak into Hyrule Castle to meet Zelda, and chapter after that will be him meeting Zelda. Beyond that I'm not sure, I haven't mapped it out that far ahead yet. But if you've played the game then you'll have a general idea of how the story is going to unfold.

Also, just to provide a little commentary, I was surprised to find that Nintendo announced at E3 that they're remaking Ocarina of Time for the Nintendo 3DS. I'm not entirely sure whether they're just converting the game to the new platform, or if they're changing it up (dungeon layout, boss difficulty, etc), but I'm certainly interested as to how it will go. I'm also really excited for Skyward Sword!

Well anyway, I need to get to bed (it's 3:03 AM right now), so once again, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and please review! 'Til next time.


	5. Chapter 5: Hyrule Castle Town

Disclaimer: All rights to the Legend of Zelda Series and characters belong to Nintendo.

* * *

Chapter 5: Hyrule Castle Town

In the dead of night, no one was awake to see forty bare-chested, muscled men bearing aloft a black silken litter along the Hyrulean countryside. Unencumbered by the large caravan that had earlier accompanied it to Hyrule Castle, the bizarre group made good pace along one of the many dark, stone causeways that formed a spider web network throughout the land. The men moved in silence, allowing only small grunts to escape their throats as they carried the litter.

Another hour of traveling saw the group set upon a series of hills, and the now distant sight of Hyrule Castle bobbed in and out of view as the men breached the rolling terrain. Then, inexplicably, they branched off from the path, and onto the soft, luscious Hyrulean grass. They hadn't taken more than forty paces from the roadway when two dozen starch white stalchildren erupted from the soil, hollow eyes ablaze with scarlet fury. But the bare-chested men paid no heed to the new arrivals, and kept on moving towards their unseen destination. At first the stalchildren almost appeared perplexed that they were being ignored, but the shock quickly faded, and they immediately mounted an attack. Characteristic cackles escaping their fleshless throats, the skeletons surged forward after the litter. But as they came within ten feet of the men, howls of pain issued from their open jaws, and a moment later they collapsed back into the earth. One of the bare-chested men glanced back at where the stalchildren had disappeared, a smirk plastered upon his gnarled face.

The group eventually left the hills, striding now upon smooth terrain, and no further stalchildren appeared to harass them. The moon arced overhead as the night wore on, and yet not one of the men showed any indication of tiring. Hyrule Castle was now far behind them; in fact, the land surrounding the men was barren on all sides. The nearest towns were but dots on the horizon, far away from the group's present position. After a further two hours had passed, another large hill loomed out of the darkness in front of the men. The slope was steep, and upon closer inspection one could see that it was not a hill of the usual sort, but instead an enormous rock formation blanketed with moss and grass. Roughly hewn, its sides were sheer, the only navigable path to its top being the aforementioned grassy slope. The silent group did not follow the grassy path, however, but instead diverted to the side of the structure, towards an especially moss covered wall. When the men had come within twenty paces of the side of the formation, the moss covering suddenly fell, exposing a large gap in the natural structure. Two cloaked women stood at the gap's entrance, each brandishing a pair of razor sharp scimitars in their bronzed hands. The men did not appear in the least bit surprised that the moss covering had been a façade, nor that they were now being confronted by two potentially lethal guards.

"You're late," hissed one of the women, her sultry voice at odds with her swords.

A man at the front of the litter grunted. "You try getting here from Hyrule Castle carrying _this _thing," he responded, his rough voice sounding with a note of resentment as he gazed at the cloaked figures. He jerked his shoulders, hitching the litter a few inches up in the air as if to gesture to it.

The guard who had spoken did not seem appeased by this. "You were contracted by our master to perform a series of services," she spoke, visibly incensed. "We do not care for your excuses or reasons; all that matters to us is that you competently perform those tasks. And if you fail to do so, well…" At these words she lifted one of her scimitars so that it caught the moonlight. She then continued, her voice carrying a thread more malice, "I suppose we can always find the proper, 'severance' package for you and your men…" The lead man's scarred face stretched in fear as he eyed the blade in the guard's upraised hand. His colleagues behind him had all begun shifting nervously, each effectively disturbed by the verbal exchange.

"Really now Mooshara, there is no need for such unpleasantness." A woman of some twenty years of age had stepped out of the litter, and down onto the moonlit ground. Her breasts and lower half were clothed in scarlet silk, leaving her midriff and shoulders bared; her feet were bound in light, pointed shoes. The toned muscles of her arms must have been the product of years of intensive martial training. Her face was angular and immensely attractive: prominent cheekbones supported a pair of exotic eyes, luscious lips, and a nose that slightly hooked in a manner that only enhanced the woman's beauty. Her face was framed by long, silky auburn hair. Strapped at her sides were two scimitars identical to the ones that the guards were holding.

Within her hood, Mooshara's eyes widened in surprise. She immediately sank to one knee and laid her weapons on the ground. Her accompanying guard did the same. "M-Mistress Alashi," she spoke, her previously cold tone now humble and embarrassed, "I-I did not mean to direct any offense towards you with my comments."

As Mooshara continued to speak hurried apologies, three more women, very similar in appearance to Alashi, save that their outfits were purple and not red, descended from the litter, landing lightly behind her. Alashi waved one hand in a gesture for Mooshara to cease speaking, and the kneeling woman immediately heeded the command. "You do not need to apologize to me, Mooshara," Alashi spoke once more, her tone light hearted but nonetheless authoritative. "It is these fine gentlemen here that you should be addressing," she nodded at the lead man of the group. "They have been toiling all night to keep my companions and myself in relative comfort, and it is a fine way to repay them by greeting them with swords instead of words of thanks. I do apologize for Mooshara's behavior, gentlemen."

The bare-chested men grunted in acknowledgement of Alashi's words, clearly uncomfortable with the entire situation. Alashi then turned back to look at Mooshara. "Well then," she said, clapping her hands together as if all was resolved, "how about we go inside and get on with our business?" Mooshara nodded. An evening breeze had blown her hood back to reveal the pretty face of a teenager, perhaps sixteen or seventeen. In contrast to Alashi's flowing auburn locks, Mooshara had tied her raven black hair back into a ponytail and out of her face. "Excellent," declared Alashi, and she and her three companions moved forward and into the gap in the rock formation, followed by the muscled men, who were still carrying the litter. As soon as the group had passed completely into the natural structure, Mooshara and her companion straightened up, strapping their scimitars back to their sides as they did so. Pulling her hood up, Mooshara waved her hand at the fallen moss covering, which immediately sprang up from the ground and once more made the opening invisible to the outside world.

Deeper in the rock formation, Alashi and her companions led the men through a surprisingly cavernous tunnel, dimly lit but warm and dry. The tunnel gradually sloped down, and after a few minutes opened up into a large room lit by several dozen torches. Alashi stepped into the firelight and let out a sigh of pleasure; she had been stuck in the dark litter for so long that it felt good to be in such a bright area. She noted that on either side of the room's entrance stood two more cloaked guards, both armed with the characteristic scimitars. They bowed their heads at her gaze, and she smirked. It was some benefit, she thought, being Lord Ganondorf's third in command.

Alashi then made for the center of the room, where half a dozen women looking much like her companions stood around a large table. Alashi saw that it was littered with what looked like schematics for a large structure. The women were bent over the table, their alternatively brown, black, or auburn hair hanging in their faces as they conversed in low voices. As Alashi drew nearer, one of the group glanced up at her, and immediately dropped to one knee, mimicking Mooshara. "Mistress Alashi, welcome back," she said, head bowed. The rest of the women at the table looked up and immediately imitated the action, all chanting in unison, "Mistress Alashi, welcome back."

Alashi smiled at the women. "Thank you ladies, thank you," she spoke graciously as they stood up again. Her three companions had now filed into the brightly lit cavern and gone to stand among the others at the table. The men carrying the litter had also entered, and now deposited it into a corner, where they stood, waiting. "Well, from everything that I was able to observe at the Hylian capital, Lord Ganondorf's arrival was a success," Alashi went on. "And as we suspected, Hyrule Castle looks every bit impregnable as it is reputed to be." The women in the center of the room began to murmur amongst themselves. "I couldn't detect any weaknesses in their overt defenses. This just goes to show how intelligent and farsighted Lord Ganondorf was to order that we acquire certain…outsiders." There was a trace of menace in Alashi's voice at these words, and she turned to peer at the far side of the cavern, where the torches were not as numerous as elsewhere, and where four more scimitar wielding women stood.

Dimly illuminated by the firelight, one could see six bruised and bloody figures hanging between the four armed women, shackled to the craggy rock wall. What was particularly curious about the sight was the variation amongst the figures. Four of them were quite obviously Hylian, their pointed ears sticking out from neatly groomed heads that were topped with symbolic hats, denoting them as the official messengers of the Hylian Royal Family. Then there was the figure on the far left of the group, a sort of humanoid fish, with webbed feet and fins. A small cloth covered the creature's groin and buttocks. The final figure, located at the right end of the collection of apparent prisoners, could not have been more different from the humanoid fish, except that it too wore a loincloth. Almost double the height of a normal Hylian man, it was like a boulder given life by the gods. Thick, bumpy brown skin coated innumerable slabs of muscle, and it was worth noting that each of the creature's limbs had been bound by multiple shackles, connected to iron stakes driven deep into the cavern wall. It possessed a large head shaped much like a roughly rounded rock. A second strange symbol could be found on its chest, where it appeared to have been seared on. All six figures were bruised and battered, a few sporting black eyes, as if they had been involved in some violent struggle.

Alashi now strode over to the prisoners, her steps light and catlike, like a tiger on the prowl. "Well, well," she spoke, her light hearted tone replaced with sickly sweet sadism. "What do we have here? The official messengers of the Hylian Royal Family, the Zora Royal Family, and the Goron Tribe." Alashi now came near enough to stroke the humanoid fish—the Zora—delicately on his chest. "What an intriguing group."

The Zora jerked his head so as to look her straight in the eyes. "How dare you," he spat at her in perfectly enunciated Hylian. "If you value your life, or the lives of your companions, you'd do well to let us go."

Alashi covered her mouth with her hand as she giggled at the Zora's words. "My good sir," she spoke, her tone once more light hearted but still retaining its malevolence, "I do not believe you are in a position to make demands of any kind. Perhaps my friends here," she turned to indicate the four women surrounding the prisoners, "were not clear about that." The women, who unlike the others in the room were wearing cloaks much like Mooshara's, raised their blades just a fraction of an inch higher at these words.

The Zora glared defiantly at Alashi, and said, "You can threaten me with whatever you want, Gerudo bitch, but I will never betray my people's secrets."

Alashi the Gerudo's eyes widened in surprise, and when she spoke, her voice was again full of amusement. "But, I do not wish to know about _your _people, Zora Messenger," she replied. "No, I am only interested in the Hylian capital. The only reason Lord Ganondorf ordered your capture is because he sees you and the Goron as loose ends that need to be taken care of." The Zora choked at these words.

"Ganondorf!" Called a deep, booming voice from the other end of the prisoner line. The Goron had jerked forward against his shackles, but they held tight. His face was contorted in rage. "_He_ was the hooded sorcerer who threatened our tribes, woman! The Gerudo King who is currently visiting in the Hylian capital! Do you have any idea what he's done to the Gorons and to Zora? If only I had known, I would have alerted the Hylian King at once!"

Alashi turned to the Goron. She smiled sweetly at him. "But you did not know," she spoke softly, "and the Hylian King will not be alerted. So why don't you keep quiet for a minute, while I speak with my new Hylian friends here, alright?" Alashi now walked away from the Zora and turned to face the four Hylian prisoners, who up until now had been silently attentive. Garbed in light riding clothes, it was obvious that they had been on horseback at the time of their abduction. "Hylians, as messengers of the Royal Family, you know the various secret passages leading in and out of both the city and the Castle, correct?" Alashi waited for a response, but did not receive one. She smirked. "I'll assume from your silence that you do in fact know of such passages. Well then, I would be extremely grateful if you would be so kind as to point them out to me on these maps and schematics that we have here." Alashi gestured back at the parchments strewn across the table in the middle of the room.

"Don't tell her!" Shouted the Zora, his black eyes bulging in their sockets with hate as he stared at Alashi.

Alashi's glance darted to the Zora, and then back to the Hylians. Her expression changed to one of subtle embarrassment, as if an afterthought had occurred to her. "Oh my, where are my manners," she said at last. "Here I am asking you all these questions right off the go; how rude of me. I do apologize. As your host, I really should be starting off the evening with a bit of entertainment, wouldn't you agree?" All six prisoners stared at her blankly. Alashi went on, her lips stretching into a smile that sent shivers down the prisoners' backs. "Before you divulge the locations of the passages to me, Hylians," she said, "why don't my friends here teach you a little bit about Gerudo culture?" She gestured to the cloaked Gerudo women, and they walked over to the Zora prisoner. "See, in Gerudo culture," Alashi went on, her sickly smile still plastered upon her seductive face, "when we want to force a captured enemy to reveal any secrets, we simply begin cutting off parts of his body until he tells us. It tends to maximize suffering while prolonging the prisoner's life," she confided to them. "And you'd be amazed at how eager a person can be made to talk after just a few of their fingers have been cut off. Of course, tonight it is _you_ whom we shall be interrogating, but I thought it might prove educational if my colleagues began with this Zora, and then the Goron, just to give you an idea of what will be coming."

The Zora messenger had begun to thrash in his shackles. "No!" He cried, "Please don't; please, be merciful!" The Goron prisoner, upon hearing that he was next in line for torture, was also trying his very hardest to break free of his many shackles.

The Zora's pleading came to nothing, and as the cloaked Gerudo began to slowly dismember him with their scimitars, his screams of pain grew louder and wilder. As the Hylian prisoners watched on in horror, Alashi told them, "Oh, and one more thing you might be interested to know. Out here, thirty miles from the nearest town, no one will be able to hear him scream, nor any of the rest of you for that matter."

* * *

Rays of dawn blanketed Link's sleeping form, illuminating his yellow blond hair and pale face. His eyelids were closed, hiding his bright blue eyes from the outside world. A whistle could be heard as he breathed slowly in and out of his nose. His green hat had come off his head while sleeping, and could be found next to his pillow. Upon his green tunic-clad chest lay Navi, her blue body fluorescing in time to her own breaths, her miniature eyelids also closed in peaceful slumber.

A sharp knock came from the door of the room in which Link was sleeping, and the Kokiri boy jerked awake as a man's voice called from behind it. "Link? Are you awake? Can I come in?"

Link sat up from the bed upon which he had been sleeping, and looked wildly around. Taking in his surroundings, he recalled where he was: in the house of Ardo, a kindly merchant who had rescued him the night before from the clutches of a pack of stalchildren. A merchant to whom Link had lied and told that he was seeking his family in the Hylian capital. Link quickly snatched up his hat from the bed and motioned silently to the now conscious Navi, who flew atop his head at once. Link then pulled the hat over his head, obscuring the fairy from view. "I'm awake!" He called to the man behind the wooden door.

The door opened and Ardo came striding in, his curly dark hair and grizzly beard damp from what must have been a recent bath. He was dressed in plain brown vestments, and his leather boots indicated that he was ready to leave the house. "Did you sleep well, Link?" He asked in his deep voice.

Link cleared his throat. "Yea, I did," he replied. "Ardo, thanks again for all you've done for me, I really appreciate it."

Ardo chortled at Link's words. "Well I'm fairly certain that Lora would've kicked me out of the house if she found out that I had let a child get eaten by stalchildren." His chocolate eyes sparkled in amusement.

"Who is Lora?" Link asked.

"She's my wife," said Ardo, still chortling. "Been with her for almost twenty years now; never before have the gods paired such beauty with such a stubborn personality." He winked at Link good naturedly. "She's prepared breakfast for us before we head to the capital. Are you ready to get up?" Link responded by jumping out of bed and walking over to where his sword and shield had been propped up beside the room's wardrobe. Picking them up, he turned around to Ardo and nodded. The middle aged man appeared impressed by Link's eagerness. "Good lad," he said. "There's a tub of clean water in a room down the hall if you want to wash up before eating."

"Okay, thanks," responded Link. And so Ardo led the Kokiri boy out of the room and along an oaken hallway. At the other end of the hallway, on the right, a door was pushed ajar. "When you're finished just come back the way you came and go through the second door on your right, it'll lead into the living room. Go straight across it and you'll be in the kitchen," Ardo told Link. He then closed the door of the bathroom shut.

Link peered around the room. It was comparatively smaller than the bedroom he had slumbered in, but it was, in his opinion, far more interesting. The floor was paved with stone, and lying beside a sink and toilet—items that Link had never seen before but had heard about from the Great Deku Tree—was a copper tub filled to the brim with clear water. Such an item existed in the Lost Woods, although granted it had been constructed of watertight wood and not any sort of metal. Link walked over to the large basin and ran his hand along the rim. The copper was cool to the touch. Peering around the side of the bathtub, the Kokiri boy saw several metal pipes running from it and into the wall. So Ardo's house was equipped with plumbing! The Great Deku Tree had explained to the Kokiri children that plumbing in private households was relatively rare in Hyrule, and that only the affluent possessed it; everyone else was forced to frequent public bathhouses and latrines. Ardo must be a very successful merchant, thought Link.

Link put down his sword and shield and began to take off his clothing, and Navi flew into the air as he tossed his hat to the floor. "You could have given me some warning that you were going to strip," she berated, shielding her eyes with one tiny hand.

Link didn't understand why his fairy partner was making such a big deal about him being naked. With her scantily clad body, she was hardly one to talk. In any case, he grasped the edge of the bathtub with both hands, and hoisted himself in. The water was cool, but not uncomfortably chilly. "Ahhhhh," he sighed, feeling the soothing water slop at his skin. He was still quite grimy from the previous day's events, and it was an immense relief to finally be able to properly clean himself. Link dunked his head below the surface of the water, and scrubbed at his scalp. He reemerged, his yellow blond hair now dark and heavy on his head. Pushing strands out of his eyes, Link eyed a bar of soap that had been paced on its own miniature platform jutting out of the nearest wall, and he grabbed it and began scrubbing himself. After applying the soap to his wet hair, Link dunked himself underwater once more before standing up, feeling extremely clean. He then replaced the soap bar on its perch, and clambered out of the bathtub. Sopping wet, he grabbed a white towel from a set that had been positioned near the tub, and dried himself. Dressing himself once more, Link called to Navi, who was now hovering in the air with her back turned to him. "I'm finished."

Navi turned around in midair, and muttered, "Finally. Come on, let's go to breakfast." She flew back onto Link's towel dried hair, and he covered her with his hat. Strapping the Kokiri Sword and Deku Shield to his back, he exited the bathroom, turned left, and entered the second door on his right, as Ardo had instructed. The merchant's living was ornately furnished, with large couches and a very impressive fireplace. Link also noted that there was a series of steps leading from the room to what must have been the second story of the house. Walking across expensive looking rugs, Link headed towards an open entrance on the other side of the room, from which scents of baked bread were wafting.

Link strode into the richly tiled kitchen in which a large roundtable stood surrounded by an oven and cabinets. Ardo was seated at the table tearing a fresh loaf of bread with his teeth. He looked up and saw Link entering. "Link!" He exclaimed, standing up and putting the bread back down onto its ceramic plate. He moved closer to examine the Kokiri boy. "You look cleaner," he chortled, patting the boy on the back. "Are you hungry? Lora baked some bread for us."

"Would you like some bread, Link?" Link turned around to see a woman about Ardo's age with willowy blond hair and teal eyes. Had he been older he might have agreed with Ardo's statement that Lora was a beauty, even at middle age, but his prepubescent mind merely registered a polite lady dressed in a light blue dress.

"Link, this is Lora, might wife," Ardo said.

"Nice to meet you ma'am," Link told Lora.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Link," replied the woman, smiling warmly at him. "Ardo has told me what you've been through, and I'm sorry that you've been separated from your family. We will do everything in our power to make sure you find them again, alright?"

Link felt guilt shoot through his ribs as he recalled the lie he had told Ardo in order to get a lift to the Hylian capital. Forcing a grateful smile, he told Lora, "Thank you, Ms. Lora, I can't wait to see them again."

Lora's smile widened, and she motioned for Link to take a seat at the table. "Please, sit down Link," she said, moving towards the oven. "You must be famished after such a long journey." She opened the oven and pulled out another loaf of bread, which she placed on a ceramic plate and set before Link on the table. Then she moved over to the sink and turned it on. Link watched in fascination as water ran from the tap, and Lora took a bronze goblet from the cupboard and filled it to the brim. This too she placed in front of Link. Then she served herself a loaf of bread, and sat down with Link. Ardo resumed his seat and began once more tearing into the bread.

Link followed Ardo's example and tore into the sumptuous loaf. Warm flavor burst in his mouth, and he found himself nearly inhaling the bread as a growl from his stomach made him realize how desperately hungry he was. He interspersed large chunks of bread with great gulps of cool tap water, and a few minutes later sat staring down at his empty plate and goblet. Lora, who was tearing off smaller pieces of bread and eating them slowly, watched Link in amusement. "Did you like it?" She asked.

Link nodded vigorously. "It was delicious!" He exclaimed.

Lora chuckled. "Well I'm glad," she said. "It's about time _someone _complimented my cooking around here…." She was eyeing Ardo rather impatiently.

The bearded man, who had also finished his meal, let out a great belch. "I've told you once if I've told you a hundred times woman," he retorted, now grinning at his wife. "The best compliment to a woman's cooking is silence, because it means everyone is eating and no one is complaining."

"Hmph," pouted Lora, although Link could see the traces of a smile on her face as well.

Ardo leaned towards Link and spoke in a confiding undertone, "See what I meant about the stubbornness?"

"Hey now!" Called out Lora, although now she was laughing. "I hope you won't think my husband's rude behavior that of all Hylian men, Link" she told him. "Not all of them are such asses."

Ardo began chortling. "Well then," he said, "I think it's about time that Link and I get going, Lora. The others will be waiting for us."

"The others?" Inquired Link curiously.

"I have almost a hundred men under my employ. Some tend to my farms while others help me transport my goods," explained Ardo. "Ten of them arrived in the village last night with more of my products; it was after I'd put you to bed. They're waiting for us now by the transport wagons. I told them we'd be along shortly."

Lora walked over to her husband and kissed him on the cheek. "Be careful at the capital," she told him, "I've never liked that city, it's too crowded, and there are a lot of thieves."

Ardo chuckled, waving a hand dismissively. "There are thieves in every city, Lora," he reassured her. "The men and I will take care of ourselves, and we'll find Link's family, too." Link experienced another surge of guilt.

"Alright," relented Lora.

Smiling, Ardo leaned forward and kissed her on the mouth. Link imagined that with Ardo's beard it must have been a very scratchy kiss. Lora didn't appear to mind, however. "I'll see you tomorrow," Ardo told her as he hugged her tightly. He then turned to look at Link. "Come on Link, let's go meet the others." Link nodded, and he followed Ardo out of the kitchen.

After passing back into the living room, Ardo turned towards an oaken door that was a cut larger than the rest in the house. He swung the larger door open, and morning sunlight streamed in from the gap. Following the older man outside, Link had to squint as his eyes adjusted to the light's intensity. Judging by the position of the sun, he gauged that it was around midmorning.

Link saw that Ardo's house was positioned in the center of a fairly large town, far bigger than Kokiri Village, to be sure. There was a network of wide dirt roadways cut inbetween the various homes, of which Ardo's was easily the largest. Ardo appeared to own two more large buildings, one of which looked like some sort of storage unit where Link assumed Ardo kept all of his various merchant goods, and the other an impressive stable. Positioned just outside that stable was a caravan of six oxen pulled wagons, each loaded with fruits, vegetables, hand crafted baskets, and other commercial merchandise. Ardo was now strolling towards the wagons, five of which were commandeered by two men apiece. Link hurried to follow him.

"Link," spoke Ardo as soon as the Kokiri boy had drawn nearer, "these are my men; they'll be helping me to deliver my goods to the market today. Men," he said, turning towards the ten others, all of whom were dressed in the same brown merchant clothing that Ardo was, "this is Link. He's from south of the border and has been separated from his family. We'll be helping him to find them at the capital today." The men called out in greeting, and Link saw that they all had the same good natured disposition as Ardo. A few even offered their condolences to him for his troubling situation. "Well then," exclaimed Ardo, clasping his hands together enthusiastically, "Since we've gotten the introductions out of the way, why don't we be on our way, eh?" The men called out their agreement, and Ardo walked to the lead wagon, which was vacant of any drivers. "Link, sit here with me, alright?" He said after hoisting himself onto the wagon's bench seat, patting a spot beside him. Link did as he was told, and as soon as he had positioned himself on the wagon, Ardo jerked the oxen's' reins, and a moment later the other men did the same. Within five minutes, the caravan had begun moving slowly along one of the town's wide roads.

Once on the dirt pathways, the wagons picked up speed, although five oxen drawn wagons could hardly be described to be moving "quickly". Still, it was reasonable pace enough, and once the group had cleared the town limits, Link let out a long breath as he sat back in the driver's bench and gazed at the clear morning sky. The wagons jostled a little as they shifted from the dirt roads to the stone causeway that Link and Ardo had come in on the previous night. "You have no idea how hot it is inside your hat," Navi whispered grumpily to him. "I feel like I'm melting." Being unable to say anything back to his fairy without drawing Ardo's attention, Link merely raised his eyebrows and shrugged, his way of conveying that there was nothing to be done about it.

"You know Link," spoke Ardo, whose eyes were still fixed on roadway in front of them, "you probably don't realize this, since you don't live in Hyrule, but these next few weeks are an important time for our country."

"Why is that?" Asked Link, his curiosity piqued.

"Well," explained Ardo, as he too settled back in his seat, "our monarch, the King of Hyrule, is currently receiving a very important peace embassy from an independent tribe that lives far to the west. If I remember correctly, the tribe's leader and his entourage were supposed to arrive at the castle sometime yesterday."

"I thought all the tribes of Hyrule were brought together eleven years ago when the King's father ended the Civil War?" Said Link, remembering what the Great Deku Tree had told him in the clearing.

Ardo looked sideways at Link. "You've done your homework lad," he commented, sounding impressed.

Link shrugged, aware that, as he _was_ posing as a foreigner, perhaps he shouldn't have appeared so knowledgeable. "My parents told me about it," he lied.

"And they were correct," said Ardo. "Our current King's father, who was a mighty general, managed to negotiate key alliances with the Goron and Zora tribes, and together they managed to put an end to the fighting. That great general made himself King of the Hylians, but he passed away just two years into his reign. And now his son rules the land of Hyrule."

"But you said that the Hylians negotiated an alliance with the Zora and Gorons," interrupted Link. "And they live in Hyrule too, right? How is it an alliance if the King rules over them?"

Ardo chuckled, and jerked the oxen's reins to encourage them along the stone causeway. "You have a sharp mind, Link" he said. "And you're right; alliances are by definition partnerships, and usually not agreements of subordination. The peace agreement that our King's father created allowed the Goron and Zora tribes to maintain their political independence; they pledge allegiance to the Hylian monarchy, but they do not bow to it in submission. As a result, our land of Hyrule is inhabited by four self governing races. The first three, the Hylians, Gorons, and Zora, live cooperatively in an effort to ensure peace and prosperity."

"Live cooperatively?" Asked Link.

"Politically, we are three separate entities," explained Ardo. "But our peoples trade freely amongst each other, which helps all of our economies. I myself have done business with many Zora and Goron merchants. We also aid each other using our inherent skills and abilities. For example, the Gorons are large and strong; they are often contracted by Hylians to aid in construction projects. Hyrule Castle was built in just three years thanks to the Gorons. I remember them working on it, it's amazing how adept they are at building things. And they're fast; you've never seen speed until you've witnessed a Goron curled up and blazing through the countryside!"

Link was fascinated to hear such interesting things about the other Hyrulean races. The Great Deku Tree had of course told him and the other Kokiri children about the Gorons, but the way Ardo described them…as the older man spoke, the Gorons really seemed to come to life in Link's mind's eye.

"And then there are the Zora," continued Ardo. "I remember the first time I saw them; it was strange. Gorons are easily distinguishable from Hylians, obviously, but the Zora look so much like us. Granted they have gills and fins, but they also have really human faces. They sound just like us, or at least most of them do; a few have some watery accents, but I figure those are the ones who never come out of the water. And I know it may sound bizarre, but I know some guys who have actually taken a liking to the Zora women. I will admit, even _with_ the gills, some of their females are better looking than a lot of Hylian women. And I've heard tale that their princess is supposed to be a cute little thing; of course she's only eleven or twelve at the moment. But now I'm getting off track. What I wanted to tell you about the Zora race is that, as part of the peace agreement, it's their job to keep the waterways of Hyrule clean. That's right, that big river you see over there—" Ardo jabbed a thumb at the distant river that Link had stopped at the previous day—"is patrolled by the Zora. They make sure that nothing nasty gets into it. That river actually branches off a little further downstream, and one of the branches runs all the way to Lake Hylia, southwest of where we are."

"And what do the Hylians do for the other two races?"

Ardo seemed startled by this question, as if he was surprised that the answer wasn't obvious to Link. "Well," he began, "We mainly keep the peace in Hyrule, and we defend the borders to prevent foreign nations from invading. Not that any of them would," he added, "Hyrule is by far one of the largest countries in this area of the world. I don't know too much about what lands lay beyond ours though, besides our immediate neighbors. I've heard some strange tales though, from crazy old travelers who claim that they've been beyond the great sea and back. I'm not sure how much of their stories are true, though."

"So wait, the Hylians are in charge of the fighting?" Asked Link, fascinated by this revelation. "Can't the Gorons and Zora defend themselves?"

"Well they can," Ardo replied slowly. "But, truth be told, the Gorons' idea of a strategic battle plan is to hole up in Death Mountain—that's the name of the volcano that they live in—and just wait it out. They call it Death Mountain for a reason, kid; you take your life in your hands if you try and scale that thing. Boulders hurtle down it all the time. When I do business with the Gorons, I usually just meet with them in Kakariko Village—that's the Hylian settlement at the foot of Death Mountain—because the Gorons are the only ones who can go up and down Death Mountain without endangering their lives. And the Zora homeland is hidden somewhere upstream of Zora's River. Only the members and official messengers of the Royal Family know where it is, and how to get into it."

"So the Gorons and Zora are great for economic activity, but if it ever came to fighting they would just run back to their homes and hide, then?" The Kokiri boy felt a pang of annoyance; it was hardly a political partnership if the Gorons and Zora refused to help defend Hyrule.

"Well now don't go labeling the Zora and Gorons as cowards, Link. They're very proud, and they can be _very_ formidable in battle. They did fight to end the Civil War after all, and believe me, an enraged Goron is worth ten Hylian soldiers any day. But the Gorons and Zora are also very peaceful races, and they try to avoid conflict. Besides, the Hylian army is near seventy thousand strong; we don't need any additional forces—there is _nothing _that can stand up to our military."

"Oh," said Link, now feeling ashamed that he had been so quick to admonish the Gorons and Zora.

Ardo noticed Link's subdued expression. "Don't feel too bad about it, Link," he told the Kokiri boy. "You're only a kid; you're not expected to always make the right assumptions the first time around. Just remember to keep an open mind when learning new things and meeting new people, alright?" Link did not respond; his tongue had been weighed down by guilt. In any case, Ardo didn't press the issue. "Alright," he said, "so as I was saying, the first three Hyrulean races, the Hylians, the Gorons, and the Zora, all live in open cooperation. But there's also a fourth race, one that has remained isolated from the other three for centuries. And they're the tribe that has recently made diplomatic contact with the Hylian King: the Gerudo. They live in the desert west of here, and their king has made the journey all the way to Hyrule Castle—hey Link, are you alright?"

Ardo was looking at Link, who suddenly felt as if he couldn't breathe. _They live in the desert west of here_...and their king was now at Hyrule Castle. It had to be _him, _the wicked man in black armor, who came from the desert, who had killed the Great Deku Tree, and who was trying to obtain the omnipotent Triforce. Link felt his hands clench at the thought. He had to find the Princess of Destiny before that man achieved his goal. He had to!

"Link?" Inquired Ardo again, sounding concerned.

Link shook himself out of his reverie. "Uh, yes, I'm fine," he said. "I'm just really anxious to find my family, is all." He realized that it was an underhanded trick to play upon Ardo's sympathies, but he couldn't afford to let the man become suspicious.

Ardo's brow furrowed at these words. "Don't worry lad, we'll find them," he said, squeezing Link's shoulder reassuringly with one hand.

After that the conversation dropped off into silence, and while Link and Ardo stared ahead at the stone causeway, behind them the merry laughter of Ardo's workers could be heard. Link eventually nodded off, just as he had the night before. He awoke several hours later when the wagon jostled to a halt, and the Kokiri boy jerked his drooping head upwards to find Ardo conversing with an armored soldier who was standing at the wagon's side. Then Link looked around at where they were.

Ardo's caravan was parked on a massive wooden drawbridge overhanging an enormous moat. Some twenty feet in front of Link and Ardo's wagon great stone walls stretched skyward, and a dozen armed soldiers stood lazily in the gap left by the drawbridge. Through the gap Link saw the beginnings of what looked to be a sprawling metropolis beyond measure, but that was not what had left Link in such awe. No, he was so fascinated because he had seen these walls before, in his dreams—or his nightmares, to be more specific. This was the place to which he had been running…but what had happened here again? While he was able to recall the various details of the recurring nightmare upon waking, the images and sounds always faded with time. And so Link couldn't precisely remember what role this town and these great walls had played in his dream, although he definitely remembered that they were important.

"Ardo," spoke the soldier with whom Link's traveling companion was conversing. "Haven't seen you around in a few weeks." His helmet was off, and short black hair covered the face of a man who appeared to be only a few years Ardo's junior. "I still owe you for the mead from last time. How's Lora?"

"She's doing well Gram, very well. Sends her best wishes, and she wants to arrange for dinner with your family when we come up next month. And forget the mead, you can just treat me tonight."

"Sounds good," chortled Gram. "I'll talk to Mary about dinner, see if we can't get into Gustav's, the food is supposed to be spectacular there. So what do we have here, new toys for the city's children?" Gram peered back into the wagon and noted what appeared to be large wooden spinning tops.

Ardo grunted in affirmation. "And produce from my farms," he said.

"Well everything appears to be in order. And who is this?" Gram asked, glancing at Link.

"This is Link," Ardo explained. "He's from south of the border, but he was separated from his family and they're somewhere in the city."

Gram frowned in sympathy. "I see…well best of luck to you Mister Link."

"Thanks," responded Link.

"Well I'll let you two be on your way then," said Gram. He turned around and motioned for the standing soldiers to part to allow Ardo's wagons through. As Ardo jerked at the oxen's reins, and the caravan began to move once more, Gram called out to the merchant, "See you at my place around eight then!"

"Who was that Ardo?" Link inquired once the wagon had passed into the town and out of earshot of Gram.

"That's Gram, captain of the Hylian Imperial Guard," explained Ardo. "The Guard is charged with maintaining order in the city and protecting the Royal Family. He usually doesn't supervise gate duty, but he knew I was coming, and we're old friends."

"Oh," muttered Link distractedly. He had now begun gazing around at the surrounding city. The wagons were traveling up a large, crowded main road, but there were countless side streets that branched off from it. Several led into darkened areas with overhanging shop awnings. An idea struck itself in Link's mind.

"So anyway, Link, where did your parents tell you to meet in the city? Somewhere near the entrance?"

Link had been afraid that Ardo would begin questioning him in this manner. But by now his idea had begun to formulate into a hasty plan. "On the main road," said Link, trying to buy some time as he thought out his upcoming action. "Where it'd be easy to spot each other."

"Oh alright, then I suppose we'll just keep on this path until you see them. What do they look like?"

There could be no further delay. Link knew he had to act now. He saw that they were drawing adjacent a particularly dark and twisting side street on their right. He swiveled around in his seat and peered at the opposite side of the street. "They're…." he began, and then, "there they are! In that alley!" The Kokiri boy pointed excitedly, standing up on the wagon seat.

Ardo's glance immediately shifted left to follow the path of Link's pointing finger. "Where!" He asked anxiously, drawing up on the oxen's reins to halt the wagon. As soon as Ardo turned to peer left, Link jumped from the wagon to the right side of the street, hitting the ground hard. Without waiting for his legs to recover from the impact, he sprinted forwards with all the speed that he could muster, aiming directly for the darkened side street. Just as he reached the cooling shadows of the shop awnings, the Kokiri boy heard Ardo yell from behind him, "LINK! What are you doing!" Link didn't even allow himself a backwards glance. He heard the thump of boots on the road as Ardo also dismounted from the wagon, calling to one of his men to look after it. Link heard Ardo chasing after him, and he began to duck into further alleyways in an attempt to lose the pursuing merchant. But Ardo was very persistent, and it was only after another hectic ten minutes of Link dodging left and right, weaving between adult Hylians as he did so, that he finally managed to turn a very sharp series of corners and escape from the kindly merchant. As soon as he was sure that Ardo was no longer at his heels, Link came to a panting stop and bent over, hands on his knees, as he tried to catch his breath. Pushing his sweaty blond hair out of his face, the Kokiri boy remained where he was, occasionally hearing Ardo scream "LINK, WHERE ARE YOU," from some distance away.

Navi called down from the top of Link's head, where she was still subtly concealed beneath his green hat. "Link, what was _that?_" The fairy's incredulity was so pronounced that her blue glow shone through Link's hat, and several Hylians stopped to look at him. Link quickly walked away.

"Well it's like you said," Link told Navi. "Ardo wouldn't have let me go without finding my 'family' first. It was the quickest way I could think to get away from him."

"I suppose…" said Navi, "but do you have any idea where we are? I thought we were counting on Ardo to take us to Hyrule Castle."

Link looked around, and realized that his fairy partner had a point. In his effort to lose Ardo, Link hadn't really paid much attention to where he was going, and as a result was left standing in a darkened side street with a few Hylians walking past him. "Um…" he began. Obviously he hadn't thought this through. "I guess we'll just have to start asking some people," he said. And so the Kokiri boy began walking down the street, asking men and women wearing tattered clothing where Hyrule Castle was. Most looked at him as if he were mad, while a few accused him of mocking them. In half an hour, instead of getting an answer, all Link received were glares from dirty faces. "I'm sorry, I really don't know," he pleaded with one thin woman whose hair was dry and ragged.

"Go rot in Hades!" She shrieked at him. Link took an involuntary step backwards, and the woman stormed off.

Staring around in desperation, Link saw with some surprise that a small group of three men were staring at him from the entrance of an alleyway. They were not glaring at him like the other Hylians, but their gazes were unsettling all the same. Link stared back for a few moments. "Link," whispered Navi, who was peering out from under the edge of his cap. "Who are those men?"

"I don't know," replied Link. The men all looked to be in their mid-twenties, with greasy black hair and scratchy stubbles. Something about their eyes sent a shiver down Link's spine; he definitely did not like the way they were looking at him. "I think we should get going," he told Navi. And he slowly backed away from the men, tearing his gaze from them and turning around to walk down the street. As he did so he heard the scuffle of feet from behind him, and he glanced back over his shoulder to see that the three men were also now making their way down the street. They were still staring at him.

A sense of dread lodging itself in Link's throat, he began to walk faster, taking the next left turn at a sharp angle. He was halfway down this new road when footsteps sounded once more behind him.

"They're following us," whispered Navi, terror evident in her tiny voice. Link whipped around and saw that she was right. The men had turned the corner and were now looking at him with sickly smiles plastered upon their unshaven faces.

"What do they want?" Link whispered back, now speeding up so that it appeared as if he was power walking down the street.

"Nothing good," said Navi. "I get a bad sense from them, Link."

"Oh," the Kokiri boy replied weakly. He looked back over his shoulder once more to see that the men were drawing nearer; given that they were taller than him, they were able to take much longer strides. One of them had reached into his pocket and pulled his hand out again; while the man's voluminous sleeve fell down to his fingertips, the midday sunlight glinted off something sharp and metallic clutched beneath it.

Link broke into a dead run, and behind him he heard the three men do the same. It was similar to when he had been trying to escape Ardo, except that this time mortal fear gave Link's legs extra speed. However, these men were not middle aged like Ardo; they were young and spry, and easily managed to keep pace with Link. What was worse, he heard them gaining ground, getting closer and closer…

"Help me!" Link screamed at passing strangers, more dirtied individuals garbed in tattered clothing. But they all just stared at him blankly. And then they hastily moved out of the way so as not to be run over by the pursuing men.

Link dodged around another corner, and then his foot caught on a loose cobblestone. He pitched forward, hitting the ground and scraping his hands as he tried to catch himself. He quickly scrambled to his feet, but by then it was too late. A strong hand caught him by the back of his tunic, and cold fear dripped from his skull as a knife was pressed painfully into his back. "And where do you think you're going?" Asked a hoarse, tense voice in his ear. One of the men had thrust his greasy, unshaven face beside Link's, and the latter was now finding it difficult breathe. This was partly due to a stale stench that radiated from the man's open mouth. "We're going to have some fun, me and you," the man whispered to Link, now wheeling him around to face the other two. Don't be nervous, me and my friends here just want to be your friend." Looking at the other two men, who were now leering at him, Link highly doubted that this was the case. "Now follow us over here," said the man, directing Link towards an especially dark alleyway. "We want to show you something…"

"What's going on here?" Demanded a loud, authoritative voice.

Link and the three men stopped as an armor clad Hylian soldier came striding down the street. One of his gauntlet-clad hands was gripping the handle of his sheathed sword. The greasy haired man's knife-wielding hand immediately retracted from Lin's back, and he loosened his grip on Linn's tunic. "Nothing, sir," he answered meekly, his expression a mixture of irritation and fear. He was clearly eyeing the soldier's sword.

"Is that so?" The newcomer said doubtfully. His cold gray eyes—for he had no helmet—shifted from the three men to Link, who was slowly inching away from the knife-wielding man. "What say you boy? Are these men causing you any trouble?"

At these words Link dived towards the soldier and away from the men, and yelled, "He's threatening me with a knife, sir!" Before the soldier could react, all three of the leering men took off in the opposite direction, shoving pedestrians out of their way, until they hurtled around a corner and out of sight.

Link, who was now lying upon the cobblestone street in front of the soldier, looked up. The soldier chuckled. "Well look at you, lad," he said. He held out one hand. "Here." Link took it, and the soldier hoisted him to his feet. "So what were you doing getting mixed up with that lot?" The man jerked his head in the direction that the three greasy haired men had disappeared to.

"T-They followed and chased me down," replied Link, his nerves still a bit shaky from what had just happened.

"Hmm, well then it's a good thing that I came along. You could have been in big trouble there, lad," said the soldier. Then he frowned, looking at Link's clothing. "You foreign?" He asked.

"Yea," said Link. "I just got into the city an hour ago. I was trying to find Hyrule Castle." The soldier frowned at him. "I wanted to see it, I've heard that it's the most beautiful building within a thousand miles," he added quickly, sensing the man's suspicion.

"Oh," exclaimed the soldier, "so you're a tourist. I guess that explains what you're doing wandering around in the city slums."

"Slums?" Queried Link, confused.

"The poorer section of the city," explained the soldier, gesturing at the tattered clothing of some nearby Hylians. "You get some strange types in this area; there's a lot of crime, too. That's why so many of the Guard patrol this area. After what's just happened, I'd feel bad leaving a lad like you to his own defenses here; let me take you to the southern market place, it's close enough to the Castle that you'll be able to get a good view."

"Thank you, sir," said Link.

"This way," directed the soldier, and he led Link from the side street. They took several more twists and turns, and soon had left the tattered slums behind them. After twenty minutes of walking in silence, Link and the soldier emerged from a narrow pathway into a wide-open space crowded with people of all sorts. It was some sort of market square, Link noted, as merchants could be found on the edges, haggling and bartering with customers over a wide variety of goods. Link realized that it would be this sort of place that would attract merchants like Ardo, a place where goods could be sold to the general populace of Hyrule Castle Town. "Well, here we are," the soldier told Link. "This is the Southern Hyrule Castle Market; there's also a Western, Eastern, and Northern Hyrule Castle Market in the city. The castle is a bit north of here. That street over there—" he pointed at the opposite side of the square, where a cobblestone road led from the market, "—has plenty of hotels and inns that you can rent rooms from. You can also schedule with a tour group here. Well, I need to get back to patrolling, so good luck, and keep safe." And then the soldier turned back around and left, leaving Link by himself.

"That was really lucky, Link," commented Navi from beneath his hat. "You need to be more careful of where you go, it's amazing you're still alive."

"Trust me Navi, I know," said Link irritably.

The fairy relented, leaving Link free to wander into the large square, gazing around in wonder. He just couldn't believe how _big _the square was. It would have taken him at least a full minute, sprinting as fast as he could, to travel from one end to the other. And the size wasn't even the most interesting part. There were just so many shops; shops full of woven baskets, children's spinning tops, fruits and vegetables, large swords and battleaxes…it was overwhelming. Link had to stop himself from digging out his rupee savings and buying an item denoted as a "Hylian Shield" from a large outdoor shop christened "The Bazaar". He contented himself with a red potion, which healed his scraped hands as he drank it thirstily. Pocketing the now empty glass bottle in one of his belt's many pouches, and thanking the muscled, bearded shop owner, Link moved along one side of the market place.

Among all the merchants and stores positioned underneath overhanging awnings and behind large wooden counters, there was one that stood out to Link from among the rest. It was a colorfully decorated store, set into one of the market place's corners. A huge tent had been erected, displaying different shades of yellow and orange stripes. Powder blue drapes hung from the tent's cover, obscuring the interior. A green and orange sign had been mounted on top of the tent, reading "The Happy Mask Shop". "They should call it the 'Tacky Shop'," muttered Navi, again poking her tiny head from underneath Link's hat in order to get a better look. "Who designed this thing, it's atrocious!" Link wholeheartedly agreed. But he also found the store strangely alluring, as if something within it were drawing him closer. The Kokiri boy began walking towards the blue drapes, realizing that he had never made a fully conscious decision to do so. Before he knew it he was pushing through the small gap, and striding inside the tent.

It was strangely cool inside the tent, although surely the drapes couldn't have offered that much protection from the outside summer heat. The interior was surprisingly plain compared to the exterior: there were a few gaudy banners hanging from the ceiling, but they were wholly pink. Just as in the Bazaar, the store was manned by a single salesperson; he was standing behind a long wooden counter. He was a rather peculiar man. Of average height, he was dressed in robes of gold and purple, and his orange hair was neatly parted on one side. He smiled pointedly at Link as the latter entered the shop, and said, "Greetings, valued customer. Welcome to the Happy Mask Shop. I am known as the Happy Mask Salesman. This is because I collect and sell all sorts of masks, and always strive to bring happiness to others!" The Happy Mask Salesman's grin stretched unnaturally across his face, and was so severe that his eyes were reduced to mere slits. His voice was euphoric and higher in pitch than was usual for a man, but not so high as to sound effeminate. "So, which mask would you like for me to give you, hmm?"

"Give me?" Asked Link, caught off guard. What sort of store was this? Was giving away free masks some sort of gimmick the salesman used to drum up business?

"Well, 'loan you' would be a better way of putting it," replied the Happy Mask Salesman. "See, the way this shop works is that customers are allowed to select a mask from my display case, here." He moved to one side, and Link saw that behind him stood an enormous wooden case with shelf upon shelf lined with masks of all shapes, colors, and sizes. Link couldn't understand why he hadn't noticed it before; it was clearly taller and wider than the salesman. It was weird…but then again, this entire store was weird. The man behind the counter continued with his explanation, his eerie smile still fixed upon his pale face. "After you've picked a mask you like, you take it with you into the world, wearing it and discovering the joy that it brings you. And then, one day, you will happen upon someone who also finds joy in the mask. You sell the mask to that person, and then come back here to pay me the retail price. This means that you can make an enormous profit off of just a few masks, depending upon how much you sell it to others for."

"It also means that you can lose a lot of money if you don't find some sucker to buy it from you above the retail price," muttered Navi.

"That too," said the salesman, and although it sounded to Link as if he had heard Navi, he couldn't be sure, for the man had walked to the shelves of masks and was muttering to himself as he examined them.

"This guy is creepy, Link," advised Navi. "Let's get out of here."

But Link hadn't taken but two steps towards the tent's exit before the Happy Mask Salesman called out to him once more. "So what mask would you like, good sir?"

Link reluctantly turned back around to see that pale face smiling unnaturally at him, and felt a strange force tugging at his feet. Next thing he knew, he was at the wooden counter, staring at the shelves of masks. Oh well, he thought, he might as well play along; if it was true that he would only have to pay the man upon his return to the shop, which he never intended to do, then it would mean that he would get a free mask out of the deal. He scanned the shelves, and then announced, pointing, "I'll take that one."

"Oh, you want the Keaton Mask," the strange man said at once. He walked over to the spot on the shelf where Link was pointing, and took down a yellow mask that looked like the face of a fox. "This is one of my most popular masks; children seem to absolutely adore it." He strode over to the counter and extended the hand holding the Keaton Mask towards Link. "May it bring you and others joy," he declared, handing the Kokiri boy the mask. Link took it tentatively, and glanced down at the mask. Like the rest of the shop, there was something off about it, as if it didn't quite belong in the world. "I like you," spoke the Happy Mask Salesman. Link looked up; the man was staring quite fixedly at him, although it was difficult to tell since his eyes were still narrowed to slits. "You have a happy energy to you," the smiling man continued. "The fates seem to smile upon you. And that's good enough for me. We should meet up again sometime."

"What?" Was all that Link could utter, completely bewildered.

"I will be traveling to a new location in a month," the Happy Mask Salesman said, disregarding Link's outburst. "It's a land far, far away from Hyrule, but we could meet in the clock tower if you want. There's an easy entrance to it from the Lost Woods."

"Sir, I have no idea what you're talking about," said Link, now utterly convinced that this man was out of his mind.

"Well, I suppose our business is concluded until next month, then," spoke the salesman, still smiling eerily at Link. "Just be sure to pay me for that mask when you get to the clock tower, okay? I don't want to have to get angry with someone who is blessed by the fates. Anyway, goodbye now." The man turned his back on Link, and stepped away to examine his masks on their shelves.

Link stood dumbfounded at this crazy shop owner. Surely this guy needed help, he thought. "Link, this guy is a nut, let's go find the Princess of Destiny," whispered Navi.

"Okay," replied Link, and he hurriedly backed away from the counter and out of the store. As the midday warmth greeted Link upon his successful exit from the Happy Mask Shop, the Kokiri boy walked out towards the middle of the market area. His mind still caught up in what had just occurred in the tent, he accidentally collided with a stationary Hylian woman.

"Watch it!" She snapped at him, whirling around to glare.

"S-Sorry," said Link. As the woman ceased to pay him any attention, the Kokiri boy noticed that he had come upon the edge of a large throng of people, all of whom were circled around what appeared to be the center of the market place. They all were peering at some unseen sight. And that was when Link heard it. As soft and light as a gentle country breeze, it nonetheless struck him with the force of a stormy gale, breaching into his very heart and soul. It was sweet, innocent, peaceful, and melodic. It was the sound of someone singing.

* * *

Author's Note

I have mixed feelings about this chapter. It played an important role in advancing the story, even if it doesn't seem so at first. I'm also quite pleased with the foreshadowing that I included in this chapter. I'm certain that you will catch a lot of it, and I'm also equally certain that you won't catch all of it.

I hope you enjoyed my portrayal of the Happy Mask Salesman. This is the only appearance that I currently intend for him to make in this story, although as he told Link, they may meet up at a later date...I'm assuming you get the hint.

Overall, I'm very proud of this chapter, and even more proud that I managed to complete it on my new laptop, which I picked up while I was at college orientation. It is infinitely more fun to write this story from my bed or couch than from my computer desk.

I want to thank "Me and my brain" for catching a typo in my last chapter; I've gone ahead and fixed it. And in response to your question, "Linkandzel", the Spiritual Stone of the Forest is safely with Link, secured in one of his many belt pouches.

Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please review! Until next time.


	6. Chapter 6: Malon

Disclaimer: All rights to the Legend of Zelda Series and characters belong to Nintendo.

* * *

Chapter 6: Malon

It wasn't an actual song he was hearing, Link thought, as he stood at the edge of a large crowd of people congregated at the middle of the enormous trading square that served as the Southern Hyrule Castle Market. That was to say, it wasn't traditional singing where lyrics were coupled with musical tune. No, whoever this lone street performer was, she—for the voice was very high and feminine—was uttering no Hylian words. Instead, the melodic nectar that was soothing Link's ears was merely tune; it was as if the girl was humming with her mouth open, letting throaty musical variations float over the crowd of onlookers. It was far more primal than traditional singing, as if the unseen girl had merely begun to instinctively express herself from a very young age. The result was a haunting melody that made Link think of open pastures and cloudless skies. He felt drawn to the singer, as if somehow seeing her in person would further heighten his musical euphoria.

He began slowly edging his way through the crowd, attempting to call up to the much taller adults to let him through. Most appeared just as enchanted by the street performer as he, and they neither moved to let him pass, nor protested when he shoved his way through anyway. After several minutes of sidling through the crowd, Link emerged at the edge of the inner circle, some ten feet in diameter, and he at last laid eyes upon the mysterious siren.

In the center of the congregation, standing upon a large wooden crate marked "Lon Lon Ranch", was a small girl around Link's age, dressed in a modest white dress fringed with blue. Long, pointed, characteristic Hylian ears poked out of her long, bright red hair, and her blue eyes shone warmly from her moderately freckled face. Link noticed with some interest that the girl was also sporting a pair of brown leather cowgirl boots. The surrounding Hylians were sighing in adoration at the sight of the girl, who had clasped her tiny hands together in front of her chest as she sang her sweet melody. Every once in a while an onlooker would tiptoe forward from the crowd and deposit a few rupees into an open sack that lay at the girl's feet.

"That girl is making a lot of money," commented Navi from beneath Link's green hat, peering out from underneath it and eyeing the open sack. Link did not respond; he was too busy listening to the girl sing. Her talent was incredible, and the melody was absolutely beautiful. He wished he could learn to replicate that tune with his—or rather, Saria's—ocarina. Then he could hear this song whenever he wished. And with that an idea alighted itself in Link's mind.

"Link, let's go on to the castle, we've heard enough," said Navi, a note of warning in her voice as if she knew what he was thinking.

"In a little bit, Navi," Link mumbled back.

"Link, we don't have _time,_ we're on a mission." His fairy partner shot back.

Link ignored her. He realized that he had a very important duty to fulfill, one bequeathed to him by none other than the Great Deku Tree, but the way he saw it, even those on quests in which the fate of the world was held in the balance still deserved to take a small break here and there. And so the Kokiri boy waited patiently for the redhead to finish singing, and when at last her melody faded into the afternoon air, the crowd began to disperse. The girl promptly hopped down from the wooden crate and began to pack her things. As she did so, Link walked nervously up to her, eventually coming to stop a few paces from the girl as she opened the crate, hoisted the collecting sack into it, and sealed its lid shut on it once more.

"Um, excuse me," Link said, trying to sound friendly.

The girl looked up suddenly, her freckled face going slightly red at the idea of being addressed by a stranger. "Yes?" She replied timidly, her speaking voice far more delicate than her singing one.

"Um…I was wondering if you could teach me that song," said Link, his cheeks now also tingeing a little with embarrassment.

"My—My song?" Repeated the girl.

"Yea," continued Link slowly. "I really liked it, and was wondering if you would teach it to me. I can't sing, but I have this." And he pulled out Saria's ocarina from his belt pouch, holding it up in the light for the girl to see.

"Oh," said the girl, her timidity now replaced by curiosity. "Is that an ocarina? I've never met anyone who could play one."

"I can play a bit," said Link, now feeling entirely stupid for initiating the conversation.

"Well, I need to go eat lunch, and then my dad is going to come get me. We're going back our ranch, so I don't think I would have time to teach you."

"Oh," sighed Link, disappointment forcing his glance down at his feet. "Well then I'm sorry for disturbing you, I'll just be going then."

"Well wait!" Exclaimed the girl, her tone alive with emboldened interest. "Why don't you come to lunch with me? I usually just eat alone, because dad's always gone delivering our milk."

"Milk?" Asked Link, perplexed.

The red-haired girl now giggled. "Yes, milk," she said. "You _have_ had milk before, right? Our ranch makes the best milk in all of Hyrule. You'll see, come on!" She grabbed hold of Link's wrist, and pulled him along as she began walking towards one of the market place's exits, dragging the wooden crate with her other hand. The girl led Link from the trading square along several stone roads, taking lefts and rights, until they eventually ended up in front of an elaborate restaurant building, an artistically painted sign denoting it as "Gustav's Exquisite Hylian Cuisine". A long line of finely dressed Hylians stood at the door, looking too rich to be standing out on the street. "This is a really expensive place that just opened up," the girl confided to Link. "It's really exclusive; even the nobles have trouble getting a table. But all the restaurant owners in the city let me eat for free when I come with my dad to deliver milk. We'll get in ahead of all these snobs." She grinned and gestured at the line, and indeed several of the men and women were frowning at the redhead's simple dress and Link's dirtied tunic, whispering haughtily to each other while pointing in disgust.

The girl let go of Link's wrist and strode right to the front of the line, where a tall, slick haired man was attending to a sheaf of parchment and calling out the names of the parties who were next in line to enter the restaurant. As the redhead reached the man, she called up to him, "Mastro, is it alright if I have lunch with my friend here?"

Mastro lowered his papers and glanced down at the girl. He positively exploded with jubilance at the sight of her, declaring, "Mistress Malon! How good to see you again, are you here with your father?"

"Yea, he's up at the castle delivering our newest shipment," explained the girl whose name was apparently Malon.

"Excellent! Then he'll be bringing our order by shortly, I expect. Lon Lon Milk is our top selling beverage; we can't seem to order the stuff quickly enough! Oh, and who is your friend here?" Mastro had now shifted his gaze to Link, who felt very underdressed when compared to the tall man and the line of snooty customers.

Malon was looking at Link expectantly, and that was when he realized that she hadn't known his name either. "Uh, I'm Link, sir," he said, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Ah, well, Mister Link, any friend of Malon and her father is certainly welcome in our restaurant," announced Mastro ecstatically. "Please, both of you, go right ahead inside, we'll have a table for you right away!"

And so Link and Malon walked into the restaurant, Malon now carrying her crate with both hands, much to the shock and indignation of the affluent Hylians in line. As soon as they were inside, the redhead burst into laughter. "Did you see their faces?" She asked Link joyfully. "Serves them right, thinking they're better than us. I'd like to see _them_ try and milk a Lon Lon cow."

"Oh Malon, welcome back! How are you? Who's your friend?" A pretty girl in her late teens and dressed in a black serving uniform had appeared holding two leafs of parchment.

"I'm doing well Kisara, how are you? This is Link, he's having lunch with me." Replied Malon, as she and Link accepted the papers and found the lunch menu written upon them.

"Nice to meet you Link," said Kisara, smiling at the Kokiri boy. "I'm glad to see Malon has made a new friend. Well, let me show you two to your table, just come right this way." Kisara led the pair to a wooden table draped with white linen cloth in the interior of the restaurant, which was filled with more finely dressed Hylians and the smell of cooking meat and simmering stews. Malon set down her crate and hopped into a chair, and Link followed suit. "I'll give you two a minute to decide what you want," said Kisara, and she strode away.

"So your name's Malon," Link stated, looking at the redhead.

"And you're Link," Malon responded in kind. "That's a pretty unusual name, are you foreign or something?"

Link sighed, resigning himself to the fact that probably most everyone he met from now on would make that assumption when looking at his clothing and hearing his name. "Yea," he replied. "I live way south of here."

"Oh," Malon said enthusiastically. "Me too, Lon Lon Ranch is a couple of hours south of Hyrule Castle Town."

"What's Lon Lon Ranch?" Queried Link curiously.

Malon's eyes widened. "You must live really far south, if you haven't heard of Lon Lon Ranch. We breed horses and milking cows; it's been in my family for generations. Oh, and my father has a thing for cuccos." Link knew about cuccos; they were similar to chickens and roosters, except that they had the ability to carry loads of enormous weight when flying short distances. "I know!" Malon exclaimed suddenly. She leaned over the table to look Link directly in the eyes. "Why don't you come stay with us at the Ranch?"

"What!" Gasped Link, taken aback.

Childish joy danced in the redheaded girl's blue eyes as she began to talk very quickly and excitedly. "Yea! It'll be great! When dad finishes delivering milk, you can hitch a ride with us out to Lon Lon Ranch! You can see the horses and the cows, meet the farmhands, and I can teach you how to play my song!"

Link was shocked that this girl, whom he had known for no more than an hour, was now inviting him to come play on her ranch. "Um," he said, still trying to overcome his momentary speechlessness, "I—I have other things I have to do."

Malon's face fell, and the excited fire in her eyes dimmed. "Oh," she said, her tone likewise subdued.

At that moment Kisara returned to their table. "Have you two decided what you want to get yet?" She asked politely.

Link realized that he hadn't even looked at his menu since Kisara had given it to him. "Uh…" he stalled, hastily glancing at the leaf of parchment on the table in front of him, "I'll have…the Fried Bari."

Kisara turned to Malon. "And you Miss Malon?"

"I'll have the cucco thigh," said Malon.

"Alright then," spoke Kisara, jotting down their orders and the taking their menus. "I'll have those out in a little bit, and of course I'll bring you two cups of Lon Lon Milk."

"Oh, where's the bathroom?" Link inquired, realizing quite suddenly that his bladder was full.

"Follow me, I'll show you," said Kisara. She led Link from the table and through the restaurant. As they walked, Link caught at bits of conversation around him. There was talk of increased taxes in the city, women nobles were happily chatting about what they were going to wear to the King's ball celebration, and several men were debating how best to woo the Gerudo women who were staying in several hotels close to the castle. "I'm so glad Malon's found a friend," commented Kisara, distracting Link from his inadvertent eavesdropping.

"What?" He asked.

Kisara looked down at him. "Well, I've known Malon's family for a few years now, and although she doesn't show it, I know she must get lonely on that ranch with no other kids her age to play with. That's why it makes me happy to see that you two are friends."

"Uh, well, yea, I guess," mumbled Link torn between pity for Malon and guilt for having turned down her offer to visit her at Lon Lon Ranch.

Kisara continued to smile warmly at him. "Well, here it is," she announced, pointing at a door built into the side of the building. "I'll just go drop your orders off in the kitchen now." And she left him there.

Link pushed the door to the bathroom open, and walked in to find several toilets set in a row on one side of the room, with sinks set into the wall across from them. It was an interesting experience, as Link had never used either before, but when he was finished he felt oddly proud to have successfully operated the different devices. "You're feeling guilty about Malon, aren't you?" Asked Navi from his hat as he was washing his hands in the sink.

"I just didn't realize she was so lonely at home," Link replied sullenly. "She's really nice, and all she wants is a friend she can play with." As he wiped his hands dry on his tunic, the Kokiri boy made up his mind about something. He walked back out of the bathroom and towards the table, where their lunch had already been served. Malon sat morosely, tearing at her cucco thigh with her teeth. Link noticed that his Fried Bari—which truth be told he had picked out entirely at random—was a series of long bluish strands that appeared almost crispy to the touch. Sitting down and picking one of the strands up, Link cautiously bit into it and found the interior of the strand to be soft and fleshy, in contrast with its fried exterior. It was, however, surprisingly tasty. After he had finished the strand, he looked up at Malon, who had not spoken since he had returned to the table. "I thought about it," Link announced, and Malon looked up at him. "I want to come to your ranch to visit."

Malon's eyes widened. "Really?" She asked in surprise.

"Yea," said Link. "You are my friend, after all."

The ranch girl's entire demeanor changed. Link felt his insides warm as he watched her freckled face light up in enthusiasm at his words. "Oh, we're going to have such a great time!" She half shouted, causing other restaurant customers to turn in their seats to glare at the pair disdainfully.

"Yea," replied Link. "But I have to take care of something here in the capital before I can go."

"What is it?"

"Well…" began Link, unsure if it was okay to tell her.

"Is it a secret?" Malon's eyes alighted with interest. "Don't worry, I promise I won't tell anyone about it, not even dad."

"You promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay," said Link, and he leaned across the table so that he could whisper. In a low voice he spoke, "I need to get into Hyrule Castle to see the 'Princess of Destiny' on an urgent mission to save Hyrule."

Malon gaped with shock. "That's awesome," she whispered back. "But how are you going to get in? There are guards everywhere."

Link opened his mouth to respond, but then paused. He hadn't really given much thought to the matter before. He had of course known that the Princess of Destiny took her residence within Hyrule Castle, a building sure to be crawling with Imperial Guards and servants, but up until now his goal had been to get _to_ the Castle. He didn't have any sort of plan about how to sneak inside. "I…I could hide in a wagon that was being brought in," he answered, thinking of Ardo's caravan.

Malon shook her head, her read locks whipping her face as she did so. "That won't work," she said, "the guards search everyone and everything coming in and out of the castle. They even search my dad, although they all know him by now." Then she smiled again. "That's it," she said happily, "my dad, that's how we'll get you in."

"What?" Asked Link, perplexed.

"My dad," she repeated. "He's up at the Castle right now delivering milk. When he gets back, we'll ask him if he can get you past the guards. He can say that you're his assistant or something, and that he left some paperwork back by the milk crates."

"Malon, that's great!" Exclaimed Link, and once more pompous customers looked at them irritably.

"Yea," reaffirmed Malon, "we should probably finish up here and go wait for him." They resumed their meal, Link taking great swigs from his glass of Lon Lon Milk, which was very delicious, just as the attendant outside had said. When they had finished, they stepped away from the table and walked towards the exit, Malon waving and thanking Kisara for serving them.

Moving back along the stone street, the Kokiri boy and the redheaded girl left Gustav's Exquisite Hylian Cuisine far behind them as they moved in the midafternoon sunlight. Malon was once more holding her wooden crate by its sides, moving slowly as she struggled not to nick anyone's shins with it. "Here, let me carry that," interjected Link, seeing the effort the girl was exerting to try and manage the thing.

"Oh no, I've got it," replied Malon, only to trip over the street's curb and stumble as she tried to regain her balance. Link didn't say anything, but merely walked over to her with his hands on his hips and a smug expression set upon his face. Malon flushed a deep red at her error, and handed him the crate, shooting him a resentful glance as she did so. After that they continued along the street, moving more quickly as Link was able to bear the load far more easily than Malon. At last they rounded a corner and turned onto a much wider and grander street, most likely the same main road that Link had entered Hyrule Castle Town on with Ardo. Where was he in this place? The Kokiri boy knew that a kind man such as Ardo would not have simply forgotten about him, and would surely be combing the streets for any sign of a twelve-year-old boy dressed in a green tunic. Link just hoped that the merchant was not searching anywhere close to the castle.

"Here we are," announced Malon, pointing directly ahead of them. "There's Hyrule Castle." Link followed her gaze, and saw it, mounted upon an enormous hilltop, encircled by guard walls. Looking as if it had been carved of sheer marble, the magnificent fortress shone down upon them almost as a kind of divine residence. It was there, Link knew, that he would find the Princess of Destiny. It was also where, he knew, he would find the man who had slain the Great Deku Tree, the wicked Gerudo King.

"So what now?" He asked Malon as she sat down upon the curb.

"Now we wait," she told him.

"What?"

"Dad will come down this road once he's finished delivering the milk," Malon explained. "He shouldn't be long now, although he has on occasion been late in coming back to pick me up. He's friends with a few of the palace staff, and sometimes they won't let him leave without sitting down and chatting. I think they may have also given him some lunch," she added in an afterthought."

"Oh, ok then," said Link, setting down the wooden crate and sitting down next to Malon. "I guess if he won't be long then it shouldn't be that big of a deal."

And so they waited. There on the curb of a major Hylian road, Link and Malon sat in silence, gazing dully ahead into the hustle and bustle that was daily traffic in the capital city. The Kokiri boy soon discovered that, contrary to his new friend's words, her father would not be arriving shortly. More than an hour passed by with the two children patiently remaining where they were, taking in the sights and sounds and smells of Hyrule's grandest city. As time wore on, Link saw Malon's cheery, freckled face begin to droop and frown. Her sparkling blue eyes darkened to a terse navy, and her tiny, girlish hands slowly clenched into tight fists. Her shoulders were hunched, and she repeatedly muttered to herself, "He always does this, he's always late…" She hugged her knees to her chest and hid her face from view, her red hair falling like fire upon her white dress.

"Excuse me, young master and mistress," called an overtly dramatic voice from behind Link and Malon. Link turned around and saw that some sort of a street performer had approached them. He was dressed in a flamboyant outfit of purple and gold, and his jubilant face was overlain with a dark goatee. In his hands was held a wooden lute. "If it is to your fancies, I should like to share my musical joy with you." Once more he spoke as if announcing the arrival of an important dignitary—his tone was simultaneously pompous and humble, carrying and carefully controlled. Link's eyes darted to glance at Malon. She was still hunched over on the curb, having apparently disregarded the arrival of the lute player. He could tell that she was in no mood to listen to a stranger playing music.

"Um, no thanks, we're good," he told the lute player, but the man was now looking at Malon's withdrawn form.

"Nonsense," he announced, chortling as he did so. "Surely, the young mistress here looks as if she could do with some cheering up." Malon made a motion with one of her hands as if to wave the man away, still obscuring her face from view. The lute player ignored this motion. And that was when Link noticed something peculiar. The man was slowly inching his way towards Link's outer side, away from Malon. If he wanted to cheer her up, then why was he moving away from her?

"Link, he's going for the crate," hissed Navi from underneath Link's hat.

And indeed, Link now saw the street performer's eyes dart towards the crate marked "Lon Lon Ranch" that he had positioned at his side. Did he know that it contained the sack of Malon's earnings from her earlier singing? Or did he just suppose that the box was full of Lon Lon Milk, which, as Link had learned that day, was itself a valuable commodity in Hyrule Castle Town? In either case, Link wasn't going to allow this creep to prey upon Malon, especially after what had happened earlier with the group of seedy men in the city slums. "Hold it right there," he shouted at the lute player, standing up and drawing the Kokiri Sword from its scabbard.

The lute player ceased shuffling towards the wooden box, and gazed at Link in guilty surprise. "Why, whatever do you mean, young master?" He asked, staring at the razor sharp blade directed at him.

"Just go away," commanded Link, aware that several passing Hylians had stopped to watch the encounter.

"B-But…" began the lute player, a bead of sweat running from his black hair and settling itself within his goatee. "I-I am only here to—"

"I said LEAVE!" Shouted Link, now stepping forward and raising his sword to accentuate his point. The man immediately turned heel in the other direction and took off, dodging between oncoming traffic as he did so. Sighing, Link sheathed his sword and turned to look at Malon, who had at last taken her head out of her arms and was gazing at him with blatant admiration.

"That was amazing," she whispered, flushing deep crimson as she said so.

"Well, he was trying to steal your money," explained Link, walking over to sit down next to her again.

"But the way you were holding your sword—you're like a knight," spoke Malon, her blue eyes still wide.

"I-I'm not," said Link, feeling strangely awkward as the ranch girl praised him. "I was just helping out a friend." At this Malon smiled.

"Thanks Link," she told him.

"You're welcome," replied Link. Seeing Malon grinning imbued him with sudden bold inspiration. "Hey, Malon, why don't we go get your dad?"

"What?" She asked, startled.

"Yea," said Link, standing up once more. "Let's go to the castle and get him. You can tell the castle guards that I'm his assistant, just like we planned. I'll sneak in, find him, and find the Princess of Destiny, all in one go. It's better than us sitting here and waiting to get robbed."

"I," began Malon, and then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them again, they were full of determination. "Alright, let's do it," she told Link. At this they left the curb, Link allowing Malon to carry the Lon Lon Ranch crate so that he would have his hands free to draw his sword should any other thieves come their way. As they drew nearer to the foot of the hill upon which the castle was situated, the crowd of Hylians thinned, and Link knew that the imperial guards would see them coming a mile away.

Eventually the great stone road upon which they were walking sloped upwards, and the Kokiri boy realized that they were actually ascending the hill. Two minutes later they found themselves face to face with an enormous stone wall; built upon a flat depression cut into the earthy formation, it appeared to travel in a great circle, its only point of breach being an archway shut off by two steel portcullises. Link's eyes flitted upwards and he saw several of the Hylian Imperial Guard standing on top of the stone structure.

"Who goes there?" Demanded a booming, gruff voice, and Link and Malon peered through the steel portcullises, where another soldier was standing.

"It's me, Malon!" The ranch girl called back, taking a step forward.

"Malon!" Responded the guard. "Talon's daughter? What are you doing here, miss?"

"Um…" said Malon, and Link's knees gave out as he registered her nervous tone; he sent a silent prayer to the Three Goddesses that the redhead would be able to sufficiently dupe the guards. "My father's assistant needs to go over some numbers with him about the milk shipment to the Royal Family. This is the one." She gestured at Link with her right arm. "This is Link, my father's assistant."

Link felt himself quail under the soldier's scrutinizing stare. He could also sense without looking that the soldiers standing upon the stone wall were also gazing down at him. "That right boy?" Inquired the guard behind the portcullises. "You Talon's assistant?"

"Yes sir," Link replied as calmly and politely as he could.

"Hmm…" said the guard. "Your name's Link, you said?"

"Yes sir," the Kokiri boy repeated.

"Link…I've heard that name somewhere today…" muttered the soldier. "I guess Talon must have mentioned you to me." But at these words Link's insides had flooded with cold terror. He knew perfectly well that Talon had mentioned no such thing. No, the guard interrogating him must have heard from Gram, Captain of the Hylian Imperial Guard, that his friend Ardo was helping a poor foreigner named Link find his family in the city. Link thanked his good luck that the soldier didn't seem to be able to recall these specifics. He hoped that the man's hazy memory would not clear until much, much later, preferably after he had been to see the Princess of Destiny. "Alright, then, Mister Link," said the guard. "If it's really so urgent for you to see Talon, then you can go ahead and find him. He should be at the castle's back entrance unloading the milk shipment. Just leave your weapons here with Miss Malon and we'll let you in."

Hardly believing it had all been so easy, Link unstrapped his sword and shield from his back and handed them to Malon. After a moment's thought, he also gave her his slingshot, on the off chance that the soldier decided that it was too dangerous to be allowed near the castle and the Royal Family. "I'll try and be back as soon as I can," Link told the redhead.

"Don't worry," said Malon, "I'll just go back to the hotel room that dad rented out. It's called the Tektite Inn in case you need to find it."

"Ok," said Link. Behind him, the double portcullises were slowly raising.

"Come on then, Mister Link," ordered the soldier. Link strode through the gap in the stone fortification, waving back at Malon as he did so. When he reached the guard, the man pointed at a series of large stone steps that led up the hill to the top. "These steps will take you to the castle," said the soldier. "Go straight to Talon, and don't dawdle."

"Yes, sir," Link told the man for a third time. And then he walked past the guard and began mounting the stone steps. It was a long climb—the staircase had obviously been built to be as impressive as possible, even if that made it not entirely practical. Link spent the next seven or eight minutes hopping from one step to the next one, grateful that it was late enough in the afternoon for the outdoor temperatures to have dropped to a comfortable level.

At last reaching the top of the stairs, and thus the top of the hill, Link was greeted by two more guards, both armored and carrying lethal spears. "And who might you be?" One of them inquired of Link, who bent over, putting his hands on his knees as he attempted to catch his breath. The man's tone was far less confrontational than the gatekeeper's had been, but it was authoritative and commanding nonetheless.

"I-I'm Link," he told the new soldier, "I'm Talon's assistant. I need to go over some numbers with him. The guard at the gate said he was at the back entrance of the castle."

The guard immediately pointed behind him, where Hyrule Castle loomed in all its brilliant splendor. "Go for it, kiddo," he said. Link thanked him and headed towards the castle, spotting several more soldiers patrolling its perimeter.

"Do you think Talon will know where the Princess of Destiny is?" Navi asked as Link turned to the right and began to circumvent the enormous structure.

"Hopefully," replied Link. "I just hope he doesn't give us away the moment he sees us."

"I've noticed your plans tend to be full of potential problems Link," commented Navi wryly, and Link could felt her shift on his head into what surely must have been a very condescending poise.

"Meh," said Link irritably. "If you ever have any better ideas, feel free to share them with me, _partner_." Navi chuckled at this.

It took them a further fifteen minutes to come around to the backside of Hyrule Castle, forcing Link to appreciate just how immense it and the hill upon which it was situated were. He also had the opportunity to marvel at how splendid the castle was. Made of a very white stone, not quite marble, perhaps some quartz variety, it drew immediate attention with its great spiraling towers and sheer walls. Link saw several soldiers stalking amongst the many turrets, and felt the beginnings of despair creep up his spine. How was he to gain access to the Princess of Destiny if the Hylian Imperial Guard was monitoring the castle so closely?

"Link, there it is," said Navi, and sure enough, the Kokiri boy saw that he had successfully rounded the fortress and had come within fifty feet of the back entrance. More portcullises were raised behind a pair of oaken doors that had been pulled open, flanked by six soldiers. Link noticed that a large oxen-drawn wagon had been parked just outside the entrance. A great white covering that must normally have obscured the wagon's contents from view had been thrown back to reveal more wooden crates like the one Malon had been carrying, marked in black ink, "Lon Lon Ranch". "That must be Talon's wagon," Navi informed Link, and they now moved towards the group of soldiers, who leaning on their spears and conversing with one another.

"Perhaps we shouldn't have let him drink so much," Link heard one of them comment in an uncomfortable tone as he drew nearer.

"He just kept insisting that he could handle one more," interjected another. "Obviously he doesn't know his own limits, but now what are we to do with him? He's in no shape to go back down to town."

"We should just let him sleep it off in our quarters," suggested a third soldier. "Damn, his little girl is probably worrying herself to death over him."

"Heh?" Grunted the first soldier, glancing up and acknowledging Link's approach. "And who is this?"

"I'm Talon's assistant," Link answered almost mechanically, by now having memorized his cover story. I need to go over some numbers with him concerning the shipment to the Royal Family before we head back to the city." The soldiers, all of whom had their helmets off and were easily characterized by their short cropped hair and alert, well trained eyes, all seemed to grown inwardly at Link's words. "Is something wrong?" Queried Link.

The soldiers hesitated. At last, one of them, a man of perhaps twenty-two or twenty-three years of age, with green eyes and a slight stubble to his face, explained, "Look, kid, the thing is, your employer was having lunch with us in the banquet hall, and, well…he had a little too much to drink. He's passed out in our sleeping quarters at the moment. We just got a shipment of Goron mead in yesterday, and that stuff can be a little strong for Hylians if they're not used to it. He's probably not going to wake up until tomorrow morning, truth be told." Link glanced up at the sky, and saw that the sun was already descending towards the western horizon, meaning that evening would soon be along. He hadn't counted on Malon's father becoming so drunk that he would be out cold for the night, although it certainly explained why he hadn't come to pick her up. "Look," added the soldier after another moment's hesitation, "if it's really important for you and Talon to crunch some numbers before you leave the castle, then you can always stay with us in the Guard's quarters tonight, and once Talon's recovered, you both can go back to town tomorrow morning."

"Uh," said Link, scarcely believing that he had just received an invitation to spend the night in Hyrule Castle, "but what about Talon's daughter, Malon?"

"Talon's trips here are always a two day stint, so he rents out a hotel room for him and his daughter to stay in, right? I'm sure she'll be perfectly fine staying there for the night until her father wakes up. We can send a palace runner to the inn she's staying at to let her know what's going on, if you want."

"Uh, sure," responded Link.

"Which hotel should we send the messenger to?"

"Uh," repeated Link, trying to remember the name of the place that Malon had told him about. "She's at the Tektite Inn," he told the soldier at last, and the man nodded at him.

"Alright, we'll have it seen to," he said. "Would you like to come inside, then?" Link hesitated, sill in disbelief that it could all be this easy. Fortunately, the guard misinterpreted his reluctance. "Don't worry," he assured Link, gesturing to Talon's milk-laden wagon, "we'll have this taken to the imperial stables for the night, and we'll even put a man to guard it. We know how valuable Lon Lon Milk is," he finished, chortling.

"Okay," acquiesced Link, and he followed the soldier to the back entrance. They entered the castle, accompanied by the other guards, save for two who remained behind to look after Talon's wagon.

"I'm surprised Talon was able to get a room at the Tektite Inn," commented one of the soldiers as they strode through the stone hallway leading into the fortress. "Wasn't it one of the hotels that the King booked for the Gerudo entourage?"

"Talon must have made a reservation in advance," suggested another.

"The Gerudo entourage is staying at the Tektite Inn?" Link asked, attempting to sound as curiously innocent as possible, even though in reality his heart was now slamming hard against his ribcage as he heard the dreaded word "Gerudo".

The soldier leading the group along the passageway turned to look at Link as he walked. "Yea, the King and Lord Dragmire agreed that only a small number of Gerudo bodyguards would be allowed to stay within the castle. The rest were billeted in hotels in the city, the Tektite Inn included.

"Lord Dragmire?" Came Link's next question.

The soldier chuckled in an embarrassed sort of way. "Oh, forgive me, I forget that most Hylians don't know the Gerudo King's name. His proper title is Lord Ganondorf Dragmire, King of the Gerudo."

"Oh," said Link, and his hands convulsed into fists as he heard the name of that wretched murderer for the first time. "Have you met him? He queried, fighting to keep his voice calm.

"Well, I haven't talked with him personally, but I was there when he first arrived at the castle."

"What did he look like?" Pressed Link, desperate to know more about the man against whom he might soon be fighting.

"Well," said the soldier looking up at the stone ceiling as he tried to recall the details. "He's a big man, the Gerudo King. Upwards of six feet, I'd say. Really strong too; I figure he could bash a couple of soldiers' heads together no problem. He has red hair, which really stands out considering he has dark skin. All the Gerudo are fairly dark, at least when you compare them to us fair skinned Hylians. I suppose it's genetic. And Lord Dragmire, he also had a really large, hooked nose, I noticed that when I saw him. He also was really gracious at the reception—he helped the stable hands with his horse, because it was acting up. From what I've heard from the palace staff, he's been really polite to them. I also heard that he's gone down into the city for the day, taking his bodyguard with him of course. Apparently he said he wanted to see the sights, and I think one of my buddies told me he overheard Lord Dragmire mentioning that he wanted to stop by the Temple of Time."

As the soldier talked, Link noted that he guided the group through a series of hallways, taking various lefts and rights as they moved along; it was much as in the city when the guard guided him out of the slums. Link caught glimpses of enormous rooms and open courtyards, and saw several of the aforementioned palace staff, sweeping and dusting here and there. At last they reached the end of on particularly long hallway, where two more guards stood in front of another pair of large double doors. The lead man of the group nodded at them, and the guards pulled the doors open, admitting Link and the other soldiers into an expansive living space filled with bunk beds and wardrobes: the soldiers' quarters.

"Well, there he is, mister assistant," announced the lead soldier, pointing at a nearby bed on the left. Link followed the man's gaze and saw a round bellied, balding man in dark blue overalls sprawled upon a lower bunk. His arms were bare, hairy, and, in contrast to the man's stomach, muscular and in shape. A pair of brown leather shoes enclosed his feet. Link drew nearer to the man, studying him curiously. So this was Malon's father. He certainly looked nothing like her. While Malon was thin with red hair, this man was large, and his hair (what was left of it, anyway) was black. Link saw that Talon's eyelids were shut and that he was fast asleep, just as the soldier had said. "He won't be waking up anytime soon," commented the soldier, echoing Link's thoughts. "Hey listen kid, since you're staying with us tonight, you're welcome to eat dinner with us in the banquet hall later. We have to wait until the King and his daughter—and Lord Dragmire for that matter—have had their meal first."

Link turned to look at the soldier. "Thank you, that'd be great," he told the man.

The soldier grinned at him. "I forgot to ask, what's your name by the way?"

Link hesitated. He wasn't sure if it was safe to give his real name or not. He had escaped the suspicions of the guard at the gate, to be sure, but would this man have also heard of the foreigner named Link who was in town with the merchant Ardo, trying to find his lost family? There would be the chance that he would recall the story with more clarity than the gatekeeper. But then, the Kokiri boy reasoned resignedly, the gatekeeper already knew that he was called Link, and it would probably only cause him further trouble should he be inconsistent with his means of identification. "I'm Link," he told the soldier with green eyes.

"Nice to meet you Link," responded the soldier warmly. "My name's Randl. Just let me know if you need anything, alright?"

"Okay," said Link, smiling back at Randl.

"Hey actually, since I'm off duty at the moment, and we have some time to kill before dinner, how'd you like to see the area of the castle designated for soldier training?"

Link felt himself perk up with interest. Being a swordsman himself, he was immediately interested in the possibility of viewing the training grounds of some of Hyrule's most elite soldiers. "I'd love to!" He told Randl.

"Great!" Exclaimed Randl enthusiastically. "Alright, well follow me." And he led Link out of the soldiers' quarters and through more winding hallways. Randl eventually turned to pass through an archway, pushing the wooden doors ajar so as to enter. As Link followed through, he found himself in the corner of a large open courtyard, each wall spanning some one hundred and fifty feet along freshly cut grass. It was still only early evening, and so enough sunlight filled the area to make every intricate detail visible. There were several elaborate obstacle courses, some archery targets, and piles of blunted swords that were most likely used for sparring practice. "Well, what do you think Link?" Asked Randl as the Kokiri boy gazed around in awe. "Now it's nothing compared to the training grounds of the Hylian army, but they're stationed out in various encampments near the borders. And the Hylian Imperial Guard conducts regular training exercises outside the city as well, but this little space always allows for us to keep in shape and let off some steam when we're not on duty."

"It's so cool," said Link, now eyeing a few suits of armor that were mounted next to a small manmade pond in the nearest corner.

Randl laughed heartily at this. "I knew you'd like it," he told Link. "Here, let me go grab something real quick. I'll be right back." And he jogged out of the courtyard, back into the castle. Link heard his armor clang against itself as he moved further down the hallway.

Waiting for Randl to return, the Kokiri boy strode over to the pile of blunted swords. He picked one up, and tried to hold it in a guarded stance as he might do with his Kokiri Sword. But this weapon, forged for an adult and thus longer and heavier than his own blade, was difficult and uncomfortable to wield, and Link quickly dropped it back down onto the pile.

"Well now, that sword doesn't seem to be a very good fit for you. I'm glad to see you took my advice about hiding your fairy under your hat, though." Called a familiar, eccentric voice from behind Link.

The Kokiri boy whirled around, startled, and looked upwards, upon a stone outcropping set in the side of one of the walls of the courtyard. Perched there, staring at him with two intelligent, piercing blue eyes, was none other than Kaepora Gaebora.

* * *

"My Lady, we should return to the castle, supper will be ready soon," Impa advised her young ward, pulling the hood of her gray cloak further over her face, hiding her distinct ruby red eyes from view.

"Supper will still be there when we get back, Impa," Princess Zelda shot back, walking so quickly along the Hylian city street that even the adult soldiers surrounding her as a bodyguard were having to make an effort to keep up. Impa strode next to the Princess, but she moved so swiftly and silently that it appeared as if she did not even have to consciously move her legs to keep pace with the girl at her side. "And besides, Lord Dragmire has also not yet returned from his foray into town."

"And this is what worries you, Princess?" Asked Impa in a hushed voice, so that not even the other soldier bodyguards, who were busy shouting at near passersby to make way for the Princess, could hear her.

Zelda, who was also garbed in a cloak, albeit a more finely woven one, stitched with the gold crest of the Royal Family, pursed her lips. "I have told you about the conversation my father and I had with Lord Dragmire last night," she whispered softly.

"And you base your entire assessment of the man's motives off of that?" Demanded Impa.

"Well…" the Princess began, now rounding a corner and moving onto one of the countless side streets that branched off from the main city road, "That coupled with recurring dream that I have been having…"

"It could still be mere circumstance," put in the child's guardian. "Even if we were to allow the possibility that your assumptions based upon your dream and last night's dinner conversation are true, then that would mean that the other interpretations that you have made from your dream must hold water. And we have yet to be greeted by any such savior who hails from the—"

"Shush now!" Zelda ordered Impa, and the older woman fell silent. "We're here," announced the Princess. The group had come to halt in front of a large Romanesque church building, with thick walls of stone and arches supported by piers. Several twisting columns had also been employed in the building's design. "The Temple of Time," announced Zelda, more to herself than to her entourage. She had been here several times, of course; this was the holiest building in all of Hyrule. Her grandfather, the former King of Hyrule, had declared that this area be the location of the Hylian capital city, solely because the Temple of Time stood here. He had done this for reasons that her father no longer believed in, even though Zelda upheld her grandfather's creed with the utmost certainty.

"Well, shall we go in then, my Lady?" Asked Impa, and they strode into the chapel. Through a set of ornately decorated doors, Zelda and her guard strode into the single, almost cavernous room housed within the Temple of Time. Dozens of rows of wooden pews were arranged on either side of a stone walkway that led to an altar of like material as the latter. An aged priest was delivering a sermon from the altar, his arthritis preventing him from standing up straight, and thus relegating him to a hunched position over the altar. At Zelda's entrance many of the Hylian citizens gathered in the temple turned and began whispering amongst themselves, but the Princess paid them no heed. Her clear blue eyes had gone immediately to the frontmost pew, often reserved for various dignitaries and nobles, but presently only one person occupied it. Lord Ganondorf Dragmire, King of the Gerudo, stood in rapt attention to the priest's sermon, absorbing every wheezed syllable as if his life depended upon it. His ever-cloaked bodyguards stood off the side of the temple, along the section of stone wall adjacent to their master's pew. Zelda saw him glance back at her out of the corner of his eye and knew that he was aware of her arrival.

Walking briskly to the front, every bit the picture of regal confidence that she had been trained to be since birth, Zelda made her way to Ganondorf's pew, and came to stop directly next to the tall, red-haired man. "Do you mind if I sit with you?" She asked him politely, even though her insides were churning with both hatred and fear.

"Why certainly, Princess," the Gerudo King whispered back to her.

Before Zelda could enter the pew, Impa cut in front of her. "I do apologize, Lord Dragmire," she said, pulling down her hood and inclining her head in a slight bow. "But I am charged with guarding the Princess against others at all times, and unfortunately, that includes you as well."

Zelda thought she saw mild irritation bubble in Ganondorf's red eyes, which were tinted more blood-red, as opposed to Impa's ruby red ones. But scarcely half a second later, the Gerudo King smiled politely at the Princess's attendant, greeting the severe woman, whose silver hair was done up in a tight bun, with warmth and welcome regard. "Of course, Lady Impa, I understand that certain protocols need to be upheld."

Impa nodded, and she filed into the row, followed by Zelda. The retinue of soldiers that they had brought with them walked to join Ganondorf's guards. They quite obviously knew that the mysteriously cloaked persons were some of the famously beautiful Gerudo women, and were eager for an opportunity to approach them, and quite possibly speak with them. The priest had concluded his sermon by this point, and now the organ player struck up a solemn, but hauntingly beautiful song, which the majority of the congregation accompanied with chanting praises to the Three Goddesses. "This song is quite pleasant," commented Ganondorf, as he, Zelda, and Impa sang along. "The melody is reverent and soothing. My compliments to the composers."

"They would be honored to hear that you think so highly of their music, Lord Dragmire," replied Zelda, keeping her eyes focused ahead of her, at the priest, who, for such an old man, was chanting most exuberantly behind the altar. "The men who composed this hymn reside in Kakariko Village, actually. They're the two most famous composers in Hyrule: the Composer Brothers, Flatiant and Sharpwood, although everyone just calls them "Flat and Sharp" for short." Ganondorf chuckled at this. "You find the wordplay amusing, milord?" Inquired Zelda, forcing a smile as she glanced up at the Gerudo King.

Ganondorf continued to laugh quietly, as the singing around them continued. At last he turned to look down at Zelda. "That, among others things, dear Princess," he told her, an odd, twisted sort of amusement ringing in his voice that Zelda couldn't say she particularly liked. He then turned back to the face the front, and began chanting along with the congregation, his deep voice rumbling above everyone else's.

* * *

"K-Kaepora, w-what are you doing here?" Stammered Link, so startled was he that the talking owl had appeared in the courtyard. Navi even flew out from under his hat in order to get a better look at the surprise visitor.

Kaepora Gaebora hooted in amusement, and turned his head in his usual fashion, whereupon the markings of his feathers made it appear as if he had a second face. "Why I'm here to offer you aid and advice, or course." His head rotated back to its normal position. "Is that alright with you, Link?"

"Uh…" said Link, at a loss for words.

The owl hooted his laughter once more. "I'll be quick," he told the Kokiri boy, "as I know we don't have much time before your soldier friend returns. First, I want to congratulate you on making it this far! I personally did not think you would have had enough time to reach the village wherein Ardo the merchant resides before sundown."

"I didn't!" Interjected Link, feeling outraged. "I was attacked by stalchildren, and was almost killed!" He shot the owl a resentful glare. "You could have been a little more specific about what would happen if I didn't make it to the town by nightfall, or at the very least told me to stick to the road! And how do you know about Ardo?"

Kaepora looked down upon Link with a wise look in his blue eyes. "I could have, true, but then you wouldn't have had the opportunity to prove yourself, just like you proved yourself against the gohma monsters inside the Great Deku Tree! Remember, Link, I'm trying to help you, and sometimes that is going to mean, oh, what is the expression? It's going to mean 'throwing you to the wolves', if that's what it's going to take to train you properly for what is to come. You have far, far too many challenges and hardships awaiting you in the future, and if I go holding your hand now—although to be fair, as I have wings instead of arms, that does not make for the most apt of metaphors—then you are not going to be prepared to handle the more dire of problems when they arise and I am entirely unable to aid you. Also, please do stop questioning how I know things, such as that you slew the gohma nest within the Great Deku Tree, or that I know the name and job occupation of the kindly man who brought you here to the city today, and who is even now desperately searching for you back in town. It is, I daresay, dreadfully tedious to explain my sources of information to others."

"Oh," was Link's only response to this, his anger stoppered by Kaepora's response.

The owl hooted impatiently. "Now that we have that cleared up, let me tell you what I came here to tell you, and then I'll be on my way. Link, you have, in spite of some difficulties, managed to make your way to Hyrule Castle. Now you are searching for the Princess of Destiny who resides within this fortress, and whose name proper is Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. She has currently gone down to the city, but she will return shortly. In either case, reaching her shall be very difficult, as she is guarded at all times by either the King's most elite soldiers, or her own personal attendant, Impa, a woman of the mysterious Sheikah race, who have served for generations as protectors of the family that today is known as the Hylian Royal Family. I should tell you that Impa is extremely skilled in the art of combat, and is truly the best protection that the King of Hyrule could have given his daughter."

"So how are we supposed to get to Princess Zelda then, if she's so well guarded?" Cut in Navi, who was now zipping throughout the courtyard, obviously pleased to have the chance to fly after being cooped up inside Link's hat all day.

"I'm getting there," said Kaepora, ruffling his wings. "I know that tomorrow morning, Princess Zelda will be in the courtyard adjacent to the King's throne room, intending to spy upon her father's meeting with Ganondorf Dragmire to negotiate the Hylian-Gerudo alliance."

"An alliance that Ganondorf doesn't actually want to create," Link pointed out, angrily, eyes narrowed at hearing the name of that hated man.

"Precisely," replied Kaepora. "Now there is a way to gain access to that courtyard while circumventing the guards. However, you're not going to like it."

"I believe I said something similar to you once, Link," said Navi sagely, now landing lightly upon his shoulder. Link grinned at her, recalling the jump he had made inside the Great Deku Tree.

"There is a small artificial pond located in that courtyard," continued the talking owl. "The pond is filled and emptied by a recirculating water system that runs through rectangular plumbing on the first floor. Each courtyard on this level of the castle has had a similar pond built within it, and they are all connected by the same rectangular plumbing system, the sole purpose of which is to circulate water amongst the ponds. So now Link, I ask you, what sort of area are we in right now?"

Link whirled around, knowing full well what Kaepora was getting at. They were in the military courtyard, a courtyard, which meant…there! By the suits of armor that he had been looking at earlier, was one of the manmade ponds! Which meant…

"So you're saying that we can use this pond to travel through the plumbing system and emerge out of the pond that is located in the courtyard that the Princess will be in tomorrow morning!" Shouted Navi excitedly.

"Precisely," said Kaepora for the second time. "Fortunately for you, Link, the distance between the separate ponds is not that great, so it will not be an overly impossible task for you to hold your breath between outlets. Just be sure to pop up out of the water long enough to get some air and to check and see whether you've reached the Princess's courtyard, or if you need to move along to the next one. I suppose you could go through the entire circuit several times if you wished," he added in an amused tone, "just for the fun of it." Link frowned, thinking that Kaepora Gaebora had a strange sense of humor. "Well anyway," said Kaepora, sounding much more serious now. "This means that all you have to do is find a way to get back here tomorrow morning. The King and Ganondorf are meeting in the throne room at dawn, so you can bet that the Princess will be in the adjacent courtyard at the same time, if not a little earlier. So carry out your plan bearing that in mind."

"Ok," said Link, nodding at the owl. "Kaepora, thanks for all your help."

"Oh well you know it's not so much help as what you deserve, Link," replied the owl, gazing down at him with a strange sadness in his eyes. "For what you're destined to go through, Link, all the help in the world wouldn't match up to what you deserve." Before Link could respond, footsteps sounded from the corridor that led into the courtyard. "That would be your soldier friend," commented Kaepora, who immediately spread his wings wide as he prepared to take flight. "Good luck Link! Until we meet again!" And he hopped off his perch, pumping his wings to increase his elevation, until he was high enough that he was able to soar out of the courtyard.

Navi had just enough to time to fly back up to Link's head and conceal herself beneath his hat when Randl reentered into view, a sturdy crossbow held in his hands. "Right, so Link, how would you like to try this thing out?" Link smiled at Randl, his thoughts still on the conversation he had just had with Kaepora.

"Sure," he told the soldier.

* * *

Author's Note

Well now we've gotten through meeting Malon, and in next chapter Link will finally meet Zelda/go to hang out at Lon Lon Ranch for a bit. From there it's on to Kakariko Village and the Gorons. I'm looking forward to writing Link's foray into Dodongo Cavern; it's been too long since the last big action sequence.

As always, I want to thank everyone for submitting reviews; it really makes my day to read what you guys think of my story! Anasazi Darkmoon, I hope that the foreshadowing in this chapter tipped you off that I fully intend to address the point that you brought up in your last review, although you may have to wait a chapter or two.

Well, until next time!


	7. Chapter 7: The Princess of Destiny

Disclaimer: All rights to the Legend of Zelda Series and characters belong to Nintendo.

* * *

Chapter 7: The Princess of Destiny

"My Lady, it is time."

Princess Zelda's eyelids snapped open, her crystal blue eyes adjusting in focus as the last vestiges of sleep cleared from her mind. Lifting her head from her plump pillow, she glanced to the side where Impa was standing quite patiently at the side of her bed. "Has my father left his bedchamber yet?" The twelve year old asked her vigilant guardian, suppressing a yawn as she spoke.

"No, but he should be making his way to the throne room soon," replied the silver haired woman.

The Princess sat up and pivoted so that her legs were dangling over the mattress's side. "Alright, I'll go get ready then." A muted thud sounded as her feet impacted the thick woolen rug that covered the stone floor at the side of her bed. Impa nodded at her young charge and strode away to resume her customary position behind the chamber's door. Zelda quickly walked over to her gargantuan wardrobe and slid open one of the lower doors. Realizing that it was still too dark for her to be able to see properly, she muttered a hurried incantation, and the hanging lamps around the room came ablaze with life, their gentle red glow illuminating the Princess's private quarters. Zelda smiled to herself, grateful for the wealth of knowledge of magic that her guardian had bequeathed to her in the past few years. Sorcery was an outdated practice these days, with each successive generation of Hylians coming to rely upon it less and less. The Kingdom had steadily come to emulate the decidedly unmagical, _human _cultures of the surrounding nations. Personally Zelda felt this was a waste of the Hylian bloodlines. The gods had granted the Hylians the ability to utilize magic, so why shirk such a gift? There were even a select number of citizens who had begun to openly doubt the existence of magical creatures. Perhaps they should take a nighttime stroll in Hylian Field, away from the protection of the causeways, if they were so sure of the absence of magic in the world, she mused darkly. It was one thing to not believe in the Triforce, reflected Zelda in frustration, as she selected a long dress of white and purple from the wooden drawer, but it was entirely ridiculous to not even accept the existence ghosts or fairies!

Her eyes widened as the thought reverberated within the walls of her mind. Fairies…in her haste to seize upon this moment, and spy on the closely guarded negotiations that were to be held between her father and Ganondorf Dragmire, the young Princess had almost completely forgotten about that other matter. The dinner conversation conducted two nights previously had confirmed more than one of her suspicions, after all. And she could not afford to overlook the potential of such a factor as had been brought to her attention.

Zelda stepped away from the wardrobe, now garbed in her white and purple dress, and walked towards her bathroom, intent on fixing her hair after a restless night had disheveled it. Picking up her rich mahogany brush from the marble sink, the Princess began to recount the plan to herself. In all honesty, it was a very simple one, and the likelihood that it would fail was slim to none. But girlish anticipation constricted her lungs nonetheless. In a few minutes' time, she would exit her private chambers, accompanied by Impa as always, and descend from her upper level in the castle to the first floor. Once there, she would make her way to one of the several ground level courtyards, this one positioned directly adjacent to the King's Throne Room. The enclosure was the most beautiful of the castle's outdoor rooms, a lush patch of grass with meticulously trimmed rose and lily patches. An artificial, recirculating pond, characteristic of all the courtyards, was to be found there, and it had been adorned with large lily pads; several imported frogs took their residence within the manmade pool, travelling between the various courtyards as they pleased. Zelda found it the perfect place to relax and enjoy the bright summer air.

This particular courtyard also shared a slim, glass window with the Throne Room, and so would give the Princess an easy view into the chamber. So long as she avoided the sweeping glances of her father and Ganondorf—for no guards would be allowed to remain within the room while the negotiations were being made—it would not prove altogether too difficult for her to glean details from the meeting. Putting down her brush, Zelda observed herself in the expansive mirror. Her shoulder length blond hair framed her small face, and she noticed that her mouth was pinched with worry. She was right to worry, she thought, but it would not do for any physical sign of her inner anxiety to manifest upon her person. Relaxing her lips, the young Princess left the bathroom, and returned to Impa, who was still standing patiently by the door. "All ready?" The older woman asked her ward. Zelda nodded. Impa then opened the chamber's door slowly, holding it a crack open to peer outside and check that all was safe, before allowing it to swing wide and admit an exit for herself and the Princess. Zelda could not help but smile at Impa's caution. Predictably, the two guards stationed at all times at the entrance of her room peered inside as the door opened, and promptly saluted in attention at the pair of females. Impa saluted back, and then led the Princess out of the room and down the stone corridor.

Zelda saw that it was just as dark in the castle hallways as it had been in her room, and here torches mounted on the walls had been lit by the palace staff and illuminated the path ahead. Gazing out one of the castle windows, Zelda saw a distant reddish glow slip over the horizon, a prelude to the daily rising of the sun. Or, as the priests often called it, "Din's Eye". Zelda did not think that the priests actually believed that the sun was the literal "eye" of the great Goddess herself, but it held a certain metaphorical value that she could appreciate. And then a thought occurred to her. "Impa," spoke Zelda, coming to a halt in the winding corridor, "Wait here for a second, I forgot something back in the room." Before Impa could respond, the Princess had dashed back towards her soldier-guarded room, jogging beneath her dress and appearing quite ridiculous, she was sure. Then again, it was ridiculous to expect any sort of practical mobility when wearing such a garment, she thought irritably. She understood the aesthetic value of the dress, of course, but beyond looking adorable, she could see no real reason why anyone would wish to…

Reaching her room, Zelda hastily thanked the guards as they pushed the door open for her, and she reentered her chambers, the magically lit torches still casting their reddish glow on their surroundings. Zelda glanced around the room, her eyes scanning the surfaces of the various chairs and tables and…there! Zelda quickly strode over to one of her dressers and snatched up a worn, leather-bound book that was resting atop it. Once the volume was within her grasp, the Princess hurried back out of the room, where Impa was now standing with the guards with something of an air of impatience. "You went back for _that_, my Lady?" She asked exasperated.

"I want something to read in the courtyard," replied Zelda stubbornly. "I'm the Princess of Hyrule, I can bring a book with me if I want to." She realized she was being slightly ridiculous, but she did not care. The piece of literature that she was holding was of extreme importance to her, and even more so to the rest of the kingdom. Furthermore, it pertained directly to the day's upcoming events.

Impa sighed, and rolled her eyes at the guards. "Children." The two soldiers laughed at this, and Zelda saw the admiration in their eyes as they looked at her personal guardian. It hardly came as a surprise to her, for she knew that indeed all of the Hylian Imperial Guard held deep respect for Impa, who was easily the most capable and skilled fighter serving under the Hylian Royal Family. Many a time had she watched Impa down several Guardsmen at once in training exercises, employing a variety of Hylian weapons and ancient Sheikah fighting techniques to achieve the upper hand in virtually any combat situation. She was also a very hardy woman, able to match the Guardsmen drink for drink and pitch camp with them whenever they journeyed outside the castle for more extensive training.

Zelda wondered if her guardian's distinct abilities were unique unto herself, or if they were simply characteristic of the Sheikah race. She had done quite a bit of research into the mysterious bloodline, learning that they were the historic founders of Kakariko Village, currently the second most populous city in Hyrule after Hyrule Castle Town. Widely reputed for their immense martial prowess (and red eyes), the Sheikah were quickly hired by Zelda's family—then only a powerful Hylian clan and not as of yet anything resembling imperial royalty—as mercenaries, a role that they served for generations, especially throughout the Hyrulean Civil War. Sadly, the war had greatly depleted the Sheikah ranks, and the bloodline was commonly thought today to be near extinction, save for Impa, and possibly a scant few others. The future of the Sheikah tribe appeared a most bleak one, as Impa had no children, and all searches for other Sheikah descendants had turned up empty handed.

Impa appeared to be aware of this reality, and so for the past three years she had taken to passing on Sheikah teachings to her young ward. The King had instructed her to give Zelda martial training, and the silver haired woman had taken to it with gusto. In addition to imparting her knowledge of magic, Impa also conducted daily training sessions within the Guard's personal courtyard, where the Princess was put through all variety of agility courses and lessons in the use of multiple weapons. Within the last year or so, they had occasionally travelled out into the countryside, where Zelda was taught how to survive in the wilderness, and how to navigate unfamiliar terrain. The extent of her training was kept quiet around the King, for they both sensed that Zelda's father might object to its degree of intensity. Nonetheless, Zelda had found that she never felt more alive than when training with Impa, and privately felt that with a few more years of practice, she could become competent enough to rival the skill of even the most elite of the Imperial Guard.

"Well come on then, my Lady," Impa urged Zelda, the look in her eyes impressing upon her charge the urgency of their current task. Impa knew everything that Zelda did about Ganondorf, and what she suspected of his intentions. Therefore she must have been just as worried and anxious as the Princess, even if she did a better job of masking her emotions from the outside world.

"Okay," acquiesced Zelda, and once more the pair of them strode down the hallway and away from her room.

"Are you sure that it is wise to carry that with you?" Queried Impa, gesturing at the book that Zelda had retrieved from her room. "I would think, given the nature of your concerns about Lord Dragmire, you would find it more prudent to hide that book away somewhere."

"I'd thought about that," responded Zelda, instinctively tightening her grip upon the volume, "but I have also reasoned that if I keep it with me at all times, then I shall know that it will be safe at all times."

"That line of thinking rests upon the assumption that _you_ are safe at all times, my Lady."

Zelda's girlish blue-eyes gaze turned upwards and to the side to rest upon her trusted guardian. "And so long as you are here to protect me, Impa, then I shall be safe at all times." Impa appeared touched by the Princess's apparently absolute trust in her abilities, but did not make a response. Rather, the pair of them continued in silence down the stone corridor, taking a right at a fork and then striding down another, to a spiraling stairwell. They descended to the lower floors of the castle, Zelda carefully hiking up her dress so as not to trip on it as she lowered herself from one step to the next.

Finally arriving on the ground floor, Impa opened the door that led out into another stone hallway, through which they now trekked. There were no windows on the castle's first floor, but Zelda had the distinct impression that dawn was fast approaching, and that soon Ganondorf and her father would commence their negotiations within the Throne Room. Moving quickly through the labyrinth that was the first floor, Zelda and her guardian passed by castle servants who were beginning extinguishing torches and cleaning the floors. After waving at some passing soldiers, the pair rounded a corner and opened another door to reveal their destination. The courtyard, flanked on all sides by stretching walls of stone bricks, had not yet been touched by the emerging sunlight, and so relative darkness blanketed the area.

"Okay, make sure to lock the door," Zelda told Impa, but the Sheikah had already done as such before the Princess had even spoken. Nodding at her guardian, Zelda then turned and entered further into the courtyard, the soft dew of the grass dampening the bottommost fringes of her dress. At the opposite end of the enclosure was constructed a marble platform with rails mounted on either side. A richly ornate bench had been placed against the wall, allowing those sitting in it to gaze out into the courtyard and take in its orchestrated beauty. A shade darker than the marble platform upon which it stood, the seat had been a favored resting place for the Princess for years. And just above the bench was the window, covered by metal grating on either side, which provided a view into the King's Throne Room.

Zelda quickly mounted the platform and leaned onto the bench, folding her legs at the knees onto the curved stone seat as she peered through the window. She set the book she was carrying down next to her. Unlike the courtyard, the King's Throne Room was lit with more torch fixtures. The result was that the image of the Throne Room was crystal clear from the courtyard, but the image of the courtyard was not at all visible form the Throne Room. It couldn't have been more perfect, thought Zelda. And as she leaned closer, she saw…yes! Ganondorf and her father were entering the Throne Room, and were by all appearances chatting amicably as they did so. Zelda felt her eyes narrow. Why didn't her father listen to her! How could he not see that this man had nothing but evil intentions for the Kingdom of Hyrule?

Just as the two men were sitting down at a circular table that had been brought to the room with an elaborate breakfast arranged upon it, however, a loud splash sounded from behind Zelda. Whirling around in fright, she saw with wide eyes that the courtyard's pond had erupted upwards as something surfaced from beneath. Not half a second later, Impa was standing at the edge of the artificial pool, twin daggers clutched in her calloused hands, her red eyes intent upon what had emerged from the water. "Stay back, Princess!" She shouted at Zelda. But Zelda was too curious to contentedly remain by the bench. Instead, she cautiously dismounted the platform and came within fifteen feet of the being that by now had dragged itself onto the grass.

It appeared to be a small child, around Zelda's age, with blond hair and clothes of green. Pointed ears distinguished it as a Hylian, and looking, closer, Zelda saw that the child was in fact a boy. The boy, whoever he was, was sopping wet, appearing much like a drowned rat. Impa kept her daggers raised, poised to strike, but she seemed to have sensed that the intruder posed no immediate threat. Then, suddenly, her ruby red eyes widened in shock, and she gasped, "Princess, look…" She pointed with one dagger at the space beside the Hylian boy. Zelda followed the gesture, and then she too gasped.

Fluttering at the boy's side a few inches off of the ground, looking equally as waterlogged, was a small, blue fairy.

* * *

Link had spent the night in Guards' quarters, billeted in a bed across from Malon's still unconscious father. He awoke early, far earlier than he would have preferred, but he forwent any vestiges of drowsiness to instead lift himself from the worn but comfortable mattress and pull on his boots. He then carefully tiptoed over to Randl's bed, trying not to rouse the other sleeping soldiers. Reaching Randl, who was similarly characterized by his lack of consciousness, the Kokiri boy lightly tapped him on the shoulder, whispering, "Randl, hey, Randl."

Years of intensive reflex training snapped Randl's eyes open as he immediately scanned his surroundings, his hand moving instinctively to his sheathed sword, which was propped up against the other side of his bed. Recognizing Link, he relaxed, and asked, "What is it Link?"

Link paused, mustering up what childlike innocence he could as he prepared his appeal. "Well," he began, attempting to appear simultaneously hesitant and eager, "do you think I could go to the training courtyard again? Master Talon is sure to wake up in an hour, and I wanted to see it one more time before we left."

Clearly the prospect of rising from his slumber to escort a 12-year-old child to the Guards' training courtyard did not appeal to Randl. But after a moment of staring sleepily at Link's nervous face, Randl let out a groaning grunt and replied, "Alright, let me get my boots on and we'll go."

Link let his excitement boil over into mild jubilance. "Thank you!" He whispered, again taking care not to awake any more of the Guard. Once Randl had swung himself from the bed, the mattress frame creaking under his shifting weight, he fitted his stocking-clad feet into his boots, grabbed his sheathed weapon, and led Link to the door. Together they exited the Guard chambers and once more navigated the twisting corridors until they reached the door leading to the open-air courtyard. Randl swung it open and walked inside, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Link followed him in.

Wet condensation blanketed the grass of the courtyard, and though it was summer, the early hour brought with it a chill in the air that would only be resolved once the sun had risen. Link's eyes immediately went to the artificial pond, its waters reflecting what little light there was to make it appear as a dark, shimmering mass. The Kokiri boy began to think of how he could get to it without arousing Randl's suspicion. "So what did you want to look at, Link?" Inquired the soldier, distinctly more awake and uncomfortable in the open air.

"Umm…." was Link's hesitant reply, as he thought furiously of what to do.

"Say you want to go look at the suits of armor," whispered Navi from beneath his hat.

"Oh," said Link in surprise. Randl looked at him expectantly. "I-I want to go look at the suits of armor," he finished, and at an acquiescing nod from the soldier, he strode over toward the suits and the pool. As Randl began to follow him, an idea alit in his head. "Oh, would you mind getting the crossbow again, please?" He asked, looking back at Randl with what he hoped was an innocent expression.

"You're not planning on trying to shoot the armor, are you?" Queried the soldier slowly, casting a gaze at the metal suits.

"U-Umm," stammered Link, his nerves beginning to get the better of him, "is that not allowed?"

Randl paused for a moment, before saying, "It's not that it's not allowed; we use those suits for dueling practice all the time. But if you want to try your hand at some archery practice, you should be aiming for those targets over there." He pointed to where several hay targets with bull's-eyes painted in red were mounted against the far wall. "Those would be more suited to archery practice, wouldn't you agree Link?"

Link flushed at his mistake. "Y-Yes," he replied, his voice once again breaking with nerves.

Randl frowned at him. "Are you alright Link?" He asked. "You seem a little anxious."

"I-I just want to practice with the crossbow before Master Talon wakes up," he said quickly.

Randl continued to stare at him, a strange look flashing from his eyes. Link's heart skipped a beat as he realized that he might have at last slipped up. But after one tense, seemingly endless moment, the soldier turned away, walking back towards the courtyard's entrance. As Link breathed an inward sigh of relief, Randl called back, "Just stay put right there, I'll be back with the crossbow in a minute." The Kokiri boy noticed that his tone carried a slight note of warning as he spoke, and did not need Navi whispering in his ear to know that he had indeed triggered some instinct of suspicion within the soldier.

"Liiiiiink," hissed Navi from beneath his cap, "he's onto us, you better dive into that pond before he gets back!"

Not needing to be told twice, Link quickly walked to the edge of the small body of water and peered down. In what little early morning light there was, he saw his dark reflection looking back at him, wavering in the water. Link had had some previous experience swimming; there was a cozy lagoon back in the Lost Woods that he and the other Kokiri children had often ventured to for fun. He distinctly recalled several instances when Mido had forcefully shoved him into the water, often amidst Saria's shrieks of protest. The first time it had happened he had nearly drowned, and had to be rescued by the other Kokiri children. But eventually, through a little private practice, Link had become a fairly strong and confident swimmer, aided in no small part by the strong arms and legs developed from working as a village groundskeeper. However, he had never had much experience staying underwater for long periods of time (despite Mido's many attempts to hold his head under), which was what he would have to do if he were he to dive in and traverse the pool's plumbing system. But then again, he didn't appear to have any other options, so….

"Hurry up Link!" Ordered Navi, and Link felt a burst of warmth on his head as her body flashed bright indigo in irritation and anxiety. "Randl will be back any minute!"

"I know, I know," Link mumbled through clenched teeth, as he steeled himself for what he had to do next. Well, he thought, no one ever said being a hero would be easy.

He took a step back from the pool, took a deep breath, and dived forward. As he did so, the door to the courtyard swung open. "Link, what are you doing!" Came Randl's bewildered shout, but then the Kokiri boy hit the water, head first, and all sound was blocked out.

The water was ice cold, and Link had to fight to keep himself moving downward, drawing himself closer to the bottom with each stroke of his arms, and each kick of his feet. In the dark water he could barely make out a small opening in the wall, and a few more kicks put him at the entrance. His lungs had already begun to scream for fresh air, but the Kokiri boy ignored the feeling of suffocation and reached inside the opening, planting a hand on either side of what, as Kaepora Gaebora had accurately described, was a rectangular passageway that led from the artificial pool. Hauling himself inside, Link felt a slight current drawing him forward, just strong enough to provide him with some support as he swam toward the other end of the passage. As he moved, a multitude of fearful thoughts began to pop into his head. Would he make it to the other end before he drowned? Would Randl have deduced his plan and be waiting to capture him in the next courtyard? Would the next courtyard be the Princess's, or would he have to pass through another underwater tunnel?

Suddenly Link's hands came to rest on dull edges, and he realized with a euphoric thrill that he had come to the other side of the plumbing. Hauling himself out of the tunnel, he kicked off the bottom of the new pond and shot upwards, erupting out of the water and opening his mouth wide to drawn in fresh, wonderful oxygen. As he gulped down new breaths, he wiped the water from his eyes and looked around, treading water as he did so. He was in a new courtyard, similar to the previous except that it was much smaller and lacked weaponry and obstacle courses. A gasp to his left alerted him to two individuals, a man and a woman, who until his arrival had apparently been lying on top of each other in the grass, although for what purpose Link could not discern. The woman, who had been on top of the man, had rolled off of him, and both were gazing at him with scared and confused expressions. They were garbed in what Link assumed was the clothing of the Castle Staff.

"Link, this-pttt-isn't the courtyard we're looking for," sputtered Navi from beneath his hat, evidently as waterlogged as he was. At that moment the door to the courtyard burst open, and Randl appeared, visibly out of breath from having sprinted from the previous courtyard.

"Stop!" He shouted at Link, but the Kokiri boy immediately sucked in a new breath of air and dropped back down into the water, turning upside down so that he could swim headfirst into the next underwater tunnel. He swam as quickly as he could, using both legs and feet to push himself along the passageway. If he didn't beat Randl to the next courtyard, he would be caught, and his attempts to get to Princess Zelda would in vain. His small body buckled under the strain of working with such little oxygen, and Link felt his vision begin to grow fuzzy as he exited the tunnel and once more pushed upwards toward the surface. This courtyard was empty and full of stone benches positioned in front of a raised platform, and Link supposed that it was used as a venue for live performers to entertain the Royal Family.

He barely had time to catch his breath before the handle of the courtyard's door began to turn, and he turned back into the water before Randl could enter. For a third time the Kokiri boy dove into icy cold water, and for a third time entered a dark tunnel, struggling to reach its exit before his lungs reached their limit. Link's hand caught on a protruding stone halfway through the tunnel, sending a sharp pain through his fingers. He gasped in surprise, inhaling liquid, and immediately began to cough, expelling plumes of precious air. He surged forward, but the water's icy grasp had finally begun to wear upon him, and his lungs continued to scream for oxygen. As his strength faded, in desperation Link made one last drive forward, only to find that he had propelled himself from the tunnel and into a third artificial pond. Weakly kicking off from the bottom, Link felt his head emerge from the water a few moments later, and greedily inhaled fresh air from his surroundings, no longer caring about being caught.

Too weak to even wipe the water from his eyes, the Kokiri boy reached around blindly, searching for dry land. At last his hands felt cool grass, and he pulled himself forward, and slowly and awkwardly dragged himself from the pond. As soon as he had cleared the water, he bent over on all fours, coughing. A sliding sensation from atop his head notified him that Navi had emerged from beneath his hat, falling ungracefully onto the ground. As his eyes cleared of water, Link noticed that she was weakly flapping her tiny wings in an attempt to gain flight upwards.

As he continued to cough and take deep, satisfying breaths, Link heard the sounds of approaching footsteps. Great, he thought, still trying to regain his strength, Randl caught me after all. But then he heard someone gasp, and then a hardened, but decidedly female voice spoke, "Princess, look…" A second individual gasped, and Link used what little energy he had to look up. Two women were standing near him, one tall and imposing, with twin daggers clenched in her hands and ruby red eyes eyeing him in suspicion. The other was further back, a child about his age, with long, wavy golden hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a white and purple dress and looked on as her companion moved closer.

Link knew who the she was the second he laid eyes upon her, although he couldn't be sure exactly how it was that he knew. His gaze fixed upon her, he reached out with one hand and let out a waterlogged plea, "Zelda….."

* * *

Zelda gasped as the boy uttered her name. Disregarding Impa's urges to caution, she rushed forward and helped the boy stand up. He was absolutely drenched from head to toe, and Zelda could only imagine what he had gone through to attain such soggy condition.

"Princess, please, you mustn't endanger yourself in this manner," Impa told her ward.

"Does he really look as if he's come here to attack me, Impa," replied Zelda, now propping the boy up on his feet. He had stopped breathing heavily, and appeared to have regained control of his faculties. Zelda stepped away from him, and asked in a tone simultaneously imperious and graceful, a tone befitting the Princess of Hyrule, "Boy, why is it that you have broken into Hyrule Castle and invaded my private courtyard? And what is that on your shoulder?"

Like the boy, the blue fairy had by this point managed to recover itself enough to fly up into the air and perch itself on his shoulder. Zelda of course realized that it was a fairy—she had read enough lore about them to know what they should look like, despite their growing rarity in Hyrule—but she wanted to hear it from the boy, just to be safe. She held her breath, awaiting his response. This could be it, she thought to herself, this could really be the one…

The boy, still dripping, took a moment to push his wet hair out of his eyes, which Zelda saw were as blue as the Hyrulean sky. When he spoke, she felt a ripple in her chest, and was taken aback by the boy's clear, assertive voice. "Princess Zelda of Hyrule," he said, "my name is Link. I am a Kokiri child from the Kokiri Forest, found deep within the Lost Woods. The Great Deku Tree sent me here to meet you. And this is my fairy partner, Navi."

"Nice to meet you, Princess!" shouted Navi, cupping her hands around her mouth to project her tiny voice.

Zelda stood shocked by the boy's pronouncement. Was this the real thing? Could this boy—Link, he said was his name—be the answer to her prayers? She couldn't imagine who this 'Great Deku Tree' was, but he had apparently sent Link and his fairy, Navi, to her with some specific purpose. But what precisely was that purpose? She had to ask Link a few more questions in order to confirm her suspicions.

As the Princess opened her mouth to speak, the door to the courtyard burst inwards, its lock no match for whatever unknown force was acting upon it. Impa immediately leapt towards the courtyard's entrance, her twin daggers once more poised to strike. Her ruby red eyes narrowed upon the form of a heavily panting Randl, who, sword drawn, was hastily looking around the courtyard. It appeared that he had sprinted a considerable distance from the previous courtyard to reach this newest location. "Where-Where is he? Oh, Lady Impa, good, I'm glad you're here. We have a security breach." The soldier's words came between hurried, gaping breaths.

"Randl," spoke Impa, her voice expressing some severity. "Why have you intruded upon the Princess's private courtyard?"

"Wh-What?" Asked Randl, his eyes still searching the courtyard. At last they alighted upon Link, barely visible as he stood behind Zelda. "There!" He shouted, pointing with his left hand and moving forward at the same time, only to find Impa's twin daggers crisscrossing his neck. "L-Lady Impa, what are you doing!" He gasped.

"What are you doing, Randl?" Inquired Impa, her eyes still narrowed threateningly.

"That boy!" Randl once more gestured to Link. "His name is Link. He claimed to be an assistant of Talon, the owner of Lon-Lon Ranch. I've been chasing him between courtyards for the past half hour!"

Impa paid the soldier's explanation no heed. "Randl," she said, her voice now deadly steel, "there is no one in this courtyard but the Princess and I, do you understand?"

"But I—" began Randl, but Impa cut him off.

"I said, do you understand?"

The soldier ceased his protests, and responded, "Yes, Lady Impa, I understand." However his expression had now shifted to one of confusion.

The silver haired woman removed her daggers from Randl's throat, and took a step backwards. "This assistant of Talon named Link whom you are searching for most likely has already left the castle."

"I-I," stammered Randl.

"I'll repeat this once more Randl, there is no boy named Link anywhere in the castle, and certainly not here in the courtyard. Go back to your quarters, and don't mention this to anyone else, it would only cause you further embarrassment."

"Yes-Yes, Lady Impa," responded Randl. He peered over her shoulder at Zelda. "Princess, I apologize for my disruptive behavior."

"It's quite alright Randl," said Zelda.

"Alright, well I'll go then," Randl told Impa. As he turned to leave, he glanced one more time at Link, who continued to stand quite still behind the Princess.

"Oh and Randl, do be sure to send for the Palace Locksmith at the beginning of your next shift," said Impa. "Yes, Lady Impa," the soldier replied, and then he walked back out of the courtyard and shut the door behind him.

Silence fell on the courtyard for a few moments, and then Zelda and Impa turned once more to look at Link. "Care to explain, Mister Link?" Inquired Impa, now striding closer to the other two.

"I-I…." began Link, trying to find words to describe his ordeal of the past half hour. Then Navi flew off his shoulder into the air and darted over to Impa, whereupon she explained what had happened to the Sheikah. Zelda looked on, still amazed that Navi was in fact a fairy. It was just like in her dream. Which reminded her…

"So you lied to the Imperial Guard to gain access to the castle, and then traveled through the circulatory system of the artificial ponds in order to gain access to the Princess's courtyard. Impressive," commended Impa, her eyes shifting from Navi to Link. "I'll have to advise the King to have metal grates installed in the ponds to guard against any such future intrusions. But how did you know that the Princess would be in this courtyard at this particular time, child?"

"An owl named Kaepora Gaebora told me," replied Link, Navi now flying back over to his shoulder. Impa looked as if she wished to interrogate him further, but Zelda cut in.

"Anyway," said the Princess, "You said before that the 'Great Deku Tree' sent you to see me. Why did he send you?"

Sudden recollection struck Link. "Oh yea, sorry, I was supposed to show this to you," he told Zelda, hurriedly opening one of the pouches on his belt. He took out the Kokiri's Emerald, which in the growing light of morning shimmered in his hand. He held it up for the Princess to see.

Zelda gasped. She took the gem out of Link's hands and stared at it, awestruck. Any doubts that she had held before had been wiped from her mind by this enormous green jewel, lined with thick, curling vines of pure gold. This boy was the real thing, she thought to herself, the answer to her prayers. He was the one…

Zelda's excitement burst out of her in a series of high-pitched giggles. "You're the boy from my dreams!" She told him. Her lips widened in a smile, and she glanced over at Impa. "He's the one Impa, the one I told you about!"

"It seems that way, Princess," responded Impa.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Link in confusion, reaching under his green hat to scratch his head. Most of the water from the pond had evaporated from his person, but he was still a little damp.

Zelda ceased her joyous giggling, and looked at the Kokiri boy thoughtfully. "For the past few weeks I've been having a recurring dream. In the dream, dark storm clouds sweep over the land of Hyrule. They blot out everything, and cast the realm into darkness. But then a ray of light shoots out from the Lost Woods, scattering the clouds and restoring light to Hyrule. And at the source of that light stands a figure holding a green emerald, with a fairy hovering by his side." She paused, continuing to look at Link glowingly. "I've come to realize that this dream is of a prophetic nature, and that the dark storm clouds represent a great evil that will come to terrorize Hyrule. And the only thing that can stop it is the figure who comes from the forest with a fairy and the Spiritual Stone of the Forest."

"The what?" Asked Link, bewildered.

"The Spiritual Stone of the Forest," repeated the Princess, gesturing at the Kokiri's Emerald in her hand. It's one of the keys to the Sacred Realm.

"That's what the Great Deku Tree told us, Link!" Navi whispered in his ear. "He said that the Kokiri's Emerald was one of the keys to the Sacred Realm, the resting place of the Triforce! The Spiritual Stone of the Forest must be the Kokiri's Emerald!"

Zelda continued to speak. "Link, most of Hyrule thinks that the Sacred Realm and the Triforce are nothing but a myth, but they're real. And while most of Hyrule has heard of the Triforce legend, there are parts of the story that have only been handed down within the Hylian Royal Family. I am going to share these secrets with you, but I need your word that you won't repeat them to anyone else, okay?"

"Okay," promised Link, listening attentively to every word the Princess said. "I won't tell anyone else about this."

Zelda smiled. "Good. Alright, so the three Goddesses hid the Triforce somewhere in Hyrule. The Triforce, containing divine power, grants the wish of whomsoever holds it in his hands. If a person with a pure heart makes a wish, then Hyrule will enter a period of true peace and prosperity. However, should an evil person make a wish with the Triforce, then all the world will be consumed by darkness. So as a precaution to protect against evil, the ancient Sages constructed a temple to guard the entrance to the Sacred Realm, the place where the Triforce is located. That temple resides within this very city, and is known as the Temple of Time. Within the Temple stands the Door of Time, a gate through which one can gain access to the Sacred Realm. In order to open the Door of Time, four items are required. The first three are known as the Spiritual Stones. And the last item is one that has been passed down through the Royal Family along with this legend: the Ocarina of Time, an enchanted instrument that has been kept secret from the world for generations." The Princess quickly strode over to the raised platform by the courtyard's sole window, mounted it, and picked up her book from the ornate bench. She waved it at Link. "Everything I have just told you is contained in this book. It is a collection of the various myths and legends of Hyrule, and while others have heard the part about the three Spiritual Stones, this is the only source that describes the Ocarina of Time."

As Link tried to comprehend all of this, a thought suddenly seized him. "Zelda," he said, "I know to whom the evil dark clouds are referring."

The Princess appeared surprised. "Do you?" She asked him.

"Yes," replied Link, gritting his teeth at the thought of the terrible man who had killed the Great Deku Tree. "He's from the desert, he came to the forest to try and steal the Kokiri's—uh, the Spiritual Stone of the Forest!"

Zelda gasped. "From the desert, you said?" Her eyes widened in shock. Even Impa, whose expression had remained passive this entire time, appeared rather perturbed. "Link," Zelda told him cautiously, "come over here for a moment." She beckoned him over, and Link quickly left the pond's edge and joined her on the platform. As he drew nearer, Zelda directed him at the grated window mounted above the bench. "Look through here."

Link did as he was told, climbing onto the bench and peering through the window and into the chamber beyond. He saw a torch lit room in which two men were seated at a circular table, upon which a splendid breakfast had been laid out. The men sat at opposite ends of the table, and appeared to be intensely engaged in conversation. One of them wore magnificent robes of scarlet, and a crown of gold topped his head. Link surmised that this was the King of Hyrule that he had heard so much about.

He then turned his attention to the other, a very large man dressed in gleaming, black armor with red hair and a prominent, hooked nose. His dark skin contrasted starkly with the fair complexion of the King. Link felt his heart skip a beat. He recalled the Great Deku Tree's dying warning: _And always, beware the wicked man in black armor_. This was that man, the one from the desert, the one who had killed his beloved guardian: Ganondorf Dragmire, King of the Gerudo. And here he was, eating breakfast with the King of Hyrule, smiling and laughing in conversation as an innocent man might.

The Kokiri boy felt a seething anger course through his body, and his hands clenched into shaking fists. He glared at Ganondorf through the window, and suddenly felt a bolt of shock as the man glanced his way. Their eyes connected, and in that moment Link knew that Ganondorf could see him. Terrified, he quickly backed away from the window. The Kokiri boy turned to Zelda, who was standing just beside him. "He saw me," he told her, "Ganondorf saw me."

Zelda nodded in understanding, and then said, "It's okay Link, he has no idea what we're up to. He'll just think you're one of the palace servants' sons playing in the courtyard." Then she paused, as if something had occurred to her. "How do you know his name?" She asked him.

"Randl told me yesterday."

"Ah," said Zelda. "Well anyway Link, at you may know, Ganondorf has come to Hyrule to negotiate an alliance with my father and our kingdom. That's what he claims he's here for, anyway. And as you saw, he and my father are discussing diplomatic terms even as we speak."

"But that's not his true intent, is it Zelda?" Interjected Link.

The Princess shook her head, her hair swirling around her as she did so. "No," she told him, and the Kokiri boy saw a desperate anxiousness flash in her blue eyes. "At first I thought he was here to spy on Hyrule, to try and learn about our kingdom and find its weaknesses. But two nights ago, at dinner, I realized that it was much worse than that." She held up her book again, and continued, "That night, at dinner, Ganondorf began to ask questions about the Temple of Time and the legends associated with it. This, along with my dream, and what you said about him trying to steal the Spiritual Stone of the Forest, proves that Ganondorf is after nothing less than the Triforce itself!"

Link stood in shock. It was just as the Great Deku Tree had told him. "Princess," he said, "You need to tell your father about this! You have to warn him!"

Zelda cast her eyes downward, and a grimace took hold of her face. "I've already tried talking to my father about it, but he thinks Ganondorf's intentions are benevolent. And he doesn't believe in the existence of the Triforce, and claims that it's nothing but a myth." She looked up at him, and now her expression was one of pleading. "Please Link, you and I are the only ones who can stop Ganondorf now! We need to get to the Triforce before Ganondorf can! Will you help me?"

Link looked into her deep, troubled eyes, and somehow felt compelled to aid this girl, despite having only just met her. And after all, the last wish of the Great Deku Tree had been that he stop Ganondorf and save Hyrule. The Kokiri boy nodded at the Princess. "Yes Zelda, I'll help you."

Zelda erupted in a series of happy giggles, and she hugged him tightly around the middle. "Oh thank you, Link!" She then stepped back away from him. "Alright," she said resolutely, "here's what we need to do. Ganondorf is staying here at the Castle for two more weeks, at the end of which time my father is throwing a huge party to celebrate the success of their negotiations. He's then going to journey to meet with the Goron and Zora tribes, ostensibly to establish diplomatic relations with them as well. But I think he's really going to meet with them because the legend says that those two tribes possess the other two Spiritual Stones. And after that he will probably go back to your forest to try and claim the last Stone, the one we have here. So we need to get the Goron and Zora tribes first and convince them to give us their Spiritual Stones."

Link nodded. The plan made sense. "Alright," continued Zelda. "Here, take the Spiritual Stone of the Forest back," she handed him the emerald jewel, "and go talk with the Gorons first. They live atop Death Mountain, at the foot of which is Kakariko Village, Impa's hometown. Once you get the Spiritual Stone of Fire from them, head upstream along Zora's River, and you'll eventually reach the Zora tribe. Once you have all three Spiritual Stones, come back here. As the Princess of Hyrule I have to remain at the Castle, but I'll be keeping an eye on Ganondorf and will closely guard both this book and the Ocarina of Time, which he doesn't know about. Then, together, we'll open the entrance to the Sacred Realm, get the Triforce, and stop Ganondorf before he even has a chance to realize what's happened!"

"My Lady, if I might interject?" Inquired Impa, who had been quietly standing a few feet from the platform.

Zelda turned to look at her personal guard. "Yes, what is it Impa?"

The silver haired woman looked at her charge, and then glanced at Link. "If you are going to send this boy to the far points of the kingdom, and especially if you are going to ask him to make contact with the other Hyrulean tribes, might I suggest we equip him with a means of identifying himself in connection with the Royal Family?"

"Oh," gasped the Princess, putting a small hand to her mouth. "Of course, good thinking Impa." She turned to Link. "Here, let me go get something real quick. Impa, stay here and teach Link my lullaby. No, it's fine, you don't have to escort me, I'll be back in a minute," she waved her guardian away as the latter began to follow her across the courtyard. Zelda hurried away from the pair and passed through the door at the other end of the enclosure.

"Where's she off to?" Asked Navi, crossing her legs as she leaned back on Link's shoulder.

Impa stared at the door through which the Princess had departed, and then shifted her gaze to Link. "Alright Link," she told him, her eyes narrowing as she looked down upon the Kokiri boy. Link instinctively took a step backward. It was no wonder that the woman was Zelda's personal bodyguard; she was extremely intimidating.

"Uh, yes?" He asked, timidly meeting the ruby red eyes with his blue ones.

Impa took a step forward and knelt down in front of Link. She looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, and then asked, in an almost offhand manner, "Do you own an instrument?"

"What?" Link replied, taken aback.

"A musical instrument. Do you have one in your possession?"

Link was so thrown off by the seemingly random question that it took him a minute to fully comprehend what she was asking him. "Uh, yea, I do. Hold on." He fished out Saria's ocarina from one of the pouches on his belt. He also took the time to carefully stow the Kokiri's Emerald in a second pouch. Link held up the ocarina for Impa to see. "I have this," he told her.

He thought he saw Impa's mouth twitch, although it could have been his imagination. She stood up and walked a few paces away from him. As she did so, Link could have sworn he heard her mutter, "And his instrument just so happens to be an ocarina. Now that's irony for you." She turned around to face him, he eyes narrowed once more. "Alright Link," she said, "I'm about to teach you a song that has been passed down within the Princess Zelda's family since before the Civil War began. I used to play this tune for the Princess when she was a mere infant, and it is affectionately known as "Zelda's Lullaby". Alright, listen up." Impa put two fingers to her mouth, and began to whistle, altering the shape of her mouth to form new notes. It was a rather simple song, but as the melody filled the courtyard, it brought with it a haunting beauty that caused Link to feel relaxed and at peace. Once Impa had finished, she lowered her hands and looked to the Kokiri. "Alright Link, your turn," she told him.

Link slowly brought the ocarina to his lips, trying to think of the exact notes that Impa had played for him. He pressed his fingers over the holes of the ocarina and closed his lips around the mouthpiece. He inhaled a deep breath and began playing. After several attempts in which trial and error ensued, he finally found the correct notes, and played Zelda's Lullaby as perfectly as Impa had. Once more he found himself caught up in the music, his own efforts bringing soothing relief to his stressful body and mind. Even Navi appeared to become more relaxed, closing her eyes and tilting her small head up towards the sky.

He ended the song and looked at Impa, who was for once smiling with satisfaction. "Very good, Link," she told him. "You seem to be a natural with that ocarina. Now, playing this song will help to prove your connection with the Royal Family. It will almost certainly prove useful in the near future, but it may also alert nearby enemies, so be wary. Also, the song holds a strange power in its own right, so be mindful of that when playing it."

Link nodded at the woman. "Alright, thanks," he said.

Just then the courtyard door opened once more and Zelda strode in carrying a folded piece of parchment in her right hand. As she neared Impa and Link, she asked her ward, "Did you teach him my melody?"

"Yes, my Lady," responded the silver haired woman. "He plays an ocarina, interestingly enough."

Zelda's eyes widened at this. "You really are the perfect hero for us," she told Link, giggling. "Here." She held out the parchment for him to take, which he did. He unfolded it and looked at what had been written upon it.

_This is Link. He is under my direct orders on a top secret mission for the Hylian Royal Family. You are to help him with whatever he needs in accomplishing this task. You are not to tell anyone else about Link or his mission._

_Signed, Princess Zelda_

Link saw that a strange symbol had been stamped in melted wax at the bottom of the page, next to Zelda's signature. It appeared to be some abstract image with wings. He supposed that it was the Hylian Royal Family Crest. "This, in addition to the song that Impa just taught you, should be enough to establish your credentials anywhere you go in Hyrule," Zelda told him.

"Now," she said, looking from Link to Impa, "we need to get Link out of here before anyone else finds him. Impa, could you escort him out of the castle?"

"Certainly, my Lady," responded Impa.

Zelda turned to Link. "Link," she said, and her clear blue eyes trembled with emotion as she clasped her hands over her heart, "hurry back as fast as you can, Hyrule is depending on you. Good luck!" After staring at each other for a moment, Link turned away and began following Impa out of the courtyard.

* * *

Link walked two steps behind Impa through the corridors of the castle, neither one of them speaking a word. The palace was now fully immersed in morning activities, and servants bustled here and there carrying papers and trays of food. They passed a few soldiers, who nodded at Impa out of respect and moved on their way. At last they reached the front gates, through which the silver haired woman guided Link. They then made their way down the hill upon which Hyrule Castle rested, stopping briefly at the guard gate so that Link could collect the weapons that he had given up the previous day.

"Talon's already stumbled back to town, Mister Link," stated the same soldier whom Link had talked to the last time he had passed through the gate. "He was a right bit hung over, and not at all in a mood to be bothered. He seemed to be headed back to the Tektite Inn to collect his daughter, I reckon you can catch up to him if you hurry."

"Alright, thanks!" Link told him.

"The Tektite Inn is down this main road and on your right at the third intersection," Impa whispered to him. "Good luck, Link!" And then she turned around and began making her way back up toward the castle.

"Come on Link, let's hurry!" Whispered Navi, who had slipped back beneath Link's hat the minute they had left Zelda's courtyard.

Link began walking quickly down the main road of Hyrule City, counting the intersections as he passed them so as not to miss his destination. Weaving through the usual crowds of Hylians, Link at last spotted a large building on the far right corner of the third intersection. A wide, stretching wooden sign with blue painting denoted it as "The Tektite Inn". Just outside the Inn, Link spotted Talon, who was slowly climbing into an enormous wagon pulled by oxen, similar to the one that he had ridden in with Ardo. And in the back of the wagon sat Malon, who was talking animatedly with her father. Link's heart leapt; maybe they could give him a ride out of the city.

As Link approached the wagon, Malon's cheerful voice came within earshot. "And they were all really intimidating and reeeally quiet—"

"Malon, please," groaned Talon, who was now fully seated in the front of the wagon, and had leaned forward and put his head in his hands. His voice was deep and strained. "I would love to hear about the Gerudo women when we get back to the ranch, but for now, how about some peace and quiet? I'm not feeling too well at the moment."

Malon's smiling expression turned to a pout, and she stood up, putting her hands on her hips. "Well maaaaybe if you hadn't gotten so drunk last night dad, then maaaaybe you wouldn't be feeling so bad right now!"

"You're right Malon, you're right," conceded a pained Talon, now leaning so far over that his black mustache was nearly touching his expansive belly.

Link decided that this was a good time to interject. "Hey, Malon!" He shouted, moving closer to the wagon.

The red headed girl glanced in the direction of the call, spotted Link, and immediately jumped up ecstatically. "Link!" She yelled back. "Link, you made it back! How'd it go!"

"It went really well," replied Link, now standing directly next to the wagon and looking up at her. "Hey, is there any way I can get a ride with you guys out of the city?"

Malon beamed at him. "Absolutely!" She shrieked. Talon, who was groaning even louder due to Malon's shouting, gave no indication of having recognized Link's presence. "Where are you headed to?" Malon asked Link.

"Kakariko Village," he told her.

"Oh! We're going there tomorrow morning!" She told him. "We're going back to Lon Lon Ranch for the night, but at dawn we're leaving to deliver milk to Kakariko! You can come along with us!"

"That's perfect!" Link felt a smile spread across his face. Then he remembered Talon. "I mean, is it okay if I come along with you, sir?" He asked.

Malon's father didn't even remove his hands from his face, but muttered, "Yea, sure, hop on in. Just please stop shouting…."

So Link climbed into the wagon, whereupon Malon seized him in a dancing hug. "Oh you'll love Lon Lon, Link!" She told him through excited squeals. "I'm going to show you the cows, the stables…..and wait 'til you see our horses! Come on dad, let's get going!"

Talon at last sat up, wincing at the morning sunlight, and taking the oxen's reins in hand, set the wagon off on its journey back through the city and to Lon Lon Ranch.

* * *

Princess Zelda sat on the bench in her courtyard, her back to the window that granted a view into the King's throne room. Inside the Ganondorf and her father were still negotiating. Zelda had her book clasped in her hands, and since Link's departure had been staring down at it, waiting for Impa to return. She reflected on her meeting with the young Kokiri boy. Looking back on it, she wished that she hadn't been quite so bossy and domineering, telling him where to go and what to do, while offering minimal help herself. But after all, she was the Princess of Hyrule, and what could a princess do if she wasn't able to leave the city without her father's express consent? In all actuality, she had done everything she could to help Link, and now he, as the young, brave hero, had to set out into the expansive world of Hyrule on his own, and face whatever dangers befell him. At least, thought Zelda, that was the only practical course available to them. But it was just so frustrating! She wanted to do more than just sit in the castle awaiting Link's return.

"What can I do to help him….." she said to herself, closing her eyes and leaning backwards, pointing her face at the sky, which by now had filled with sunlight.

It was at that moment that the Princess heard a flap of wings, and she felt a shadow fall across her face. She opened her eyes to see a large, dark shape perched on a ledge above her. Before she could react, the dark shape hooted softly, and then spoke, in a very distinct voice, "Now, now, there _is_ something you can do to help Link, Your Highness."

* * *

Author's Note

Alright, first off, I would like to apologize for my five month hiatus. This fall was my first semester in college, and I took that time to adjust to the new lifestyle and workload that comes with it. Rest assured, my chapter updates will be far more frequent in the future, probably somewhere in the range of once every two weeks to once a month, depending on a variety of factors.

Secondly, after reading some of the reviews that I've received for my story, I have a few things that I want to say. I call this a novelization of "The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time" in the sense that I am taking the plot of the game and writing a novel with it. My purpose for doing this is one, to improve my prose and give me practice for writing a fiction novel, and two, to pay tribute to my favorite video game. Now you've probably realized this already, but I fully intend to incorporate creative license wherever and whenever I so choose. I'm treating the plot of the game as an outline, to which I am trying to follow as closely as possible. But there certainly is a lot of room for interpretation and for me to utilize my own creativity as a writer. One instance pointed out in a few reviews is my use of OC's. While I am maximizing the roles of all the canon Ocarina characters, it will still be necessary for Link to interact with others in my story. My vision of Hyrule is that of an expansive, populated place, and there are simply not enough characters in the game for me to make them the only ones that Link interacts with. Another thing that has been mentioned is the Hyrulean Civil War, which in this story is said to have ended 11 years previously. Scant detail is given about the war in the games, so I have made some interpretations, always with the mindset of using as much existing canon Zelda info as possible to try and make my interpretations that much more accurate. And furthermore, as the story progresses, there will be a lot of subplots that were in no way part of the game. Again, I cannot stress enough that I am using the plot of the game as an outline for my story; this is not a copy of the game put into text form, but rather an creative telling that delves into far more detail, and therefore necessarily adds noncanon elements.

I would like to thank everyone who has or is reading this story, especially to those of you who have given reviews. Please know that I take your feedback into the utmost consideration as I try to make myself a better writer, and that reading your reviews is almost as much fun for me as is actually writing this story.

Also, for future reference, I don't care how critical you are of any part of my writing, there is absolutely no excuse for telling me in a review that "it sucked ass". You can claim that your intentions are good and that you are just trying to be honest with me, but in the end you're still being rude and crass, and I won't tolerate it. I have no problem with negative feedback, but if you wish to be critical, find a more sophisticated way of expressing yourself. That is all.

Until next time!


End file.
